


We've Got This (Under Control)

by Insatiables (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Clarke, Alpha Raven, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Claiming Bites, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P Raven, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Octaven, Omega Lexa, Omega Octavia, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Insatiables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a few weeks before Raven realizes that she's got it bad for her roommate.<br/>It takes a few months before she realizes that Octavia is, in fact, an Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers, 
> 
> I just want to specify a few things:
> 
> \- French is my main language, though I am comfortable writing in English. My grammar is not perfect, but I always spend a lot of time on editing and correcting, so you guys don't want to rip your eyes out of your head while reading. Yeah.
> 
> \- This is my first time writing an Omegaverse story. I like the concept of it and I wanted to give it a shot, because why not. I did my research to really get into it. I know some of the stories describe female Alphas with a penis that can erect whenever the character is aroused, but it's a bit different in this one. 
> 
> \- I don't know how many chapters I want this story to have. We'll see about that. 
> 
> \- Enjoy! ;)

Your gaze is on her lips, then defining meticulously her jawline. This sight makes your heart racing in your chest and you don’t know how she can still sleep with all this thumping. Releasing a soft sigh, you admire the way her hands are gripping tightly to her pillow. You’ve been awake since about fifteen minutes, telling yourself that you will enjoy every morning if you wake up to a splendid view like this one. 

Everything seems to be perfect, but there is only one problem; you can watch all you want, but definitely can’t touch. Octavia is sleeping peacefully in her small bed, on the other side of the room. There is a strand of hair that falls on her face and she sighs in her sleep. You only resist to stand up to put it behind her ear, because it obstructs the perfect view you had on the brunette. 

It is undeniable that you like her. How can someone truly dislike her? You have no clue about that, because all you can think about her is only positive. She is a force of nature, just like you. Your instinct wants to claim her yours, but you know this is only because of your status. 

You two have been roommates since two weeks now and your best friend, Clarke, made you realize that you have it bad for Octavia. You can’t argue against that. 

You take a long, deep breath and smile. You haven’t spent a lot of time with the other brunette and you are eager to get to know her a little bit more. You are crawling under college assignments, just like her, and she was supposedly spending time with her older brother, Bellamy. Octavia once explained that he was an overprotective brother and wanted what’s best for her, but invading a little bit too much in her life. He was just watching over her, you thought, just like any siblings would do. You envy her relationship with him, because the concept family doesn’t mean a lot to you. Living in a foster home unfortunately does that to you. 

You hear her soft snores and bite your lower lip, because there’s seriously nothing cuter than this sound. You bless God that this is Saturday and that she came in your room around three o’clock in the morning. You get to enjoy spending time in bed, looking at her. 

She moves and then she’s looking at you with a sleepy face. You smile at her and she smiles back. “Good morning.” She says in a low voice. “I hope I didn’t wake you up last night.”

“Don’t worry, you didn’t.” You reassure her, though she actually did wake you up. You don’t mind, because you got to see her removing her shirt and jean shorts. Not that you were staring like a young teenage boy. Not that she never undressed in front of you before. You just got to admire the reflection of the moon on her perfect pale skin. 

She sighs and get up. She is wearing an oversized T-shirt that you know belongs to Bellamy. You know this because it was the T-shirt he was wearing the first time you met him, when he came in the dorm room to help her with all her boxes. You clearly remember telling yourself that they were definitely siblings and that they were darn beautiful, blessing the Blake gene. 

“Want to get some breakfast?” She tells you, interrupting your train of thoughts. “It involves coffee.”

“Oh good lord, yes.” You mumble and Octavia chuckles lowly. She remembers your love and addiction for coffee. No mechanical engineering student can survive without their daily dose of caffeine… actually, no college student can, at all.

You never figured out what Octavia was. She could be an Alpha, because she is definitely stubborn and very competitive, but you couldn’t have the answer out of this. Her smell was not different than others and this was what making it difficult to define. You didn’t want to ask, because it could be only you having a hard time recognizing an Alpha from a Beta. Though, you usually have no problems recognizing another Alpha, because there have been always some tensions at first. Natural instincts, you guessed. 

When Octavia and you finally decided to get up, you take a cold shower because you need to clear your thoughts and then you walk to a nearby café. You see a blonde haired barista and realizes your best friend is working. She smiles at you and your roommate. 

Clarke gets you your usual: a bagel with cream cheese and a latté with a double dose of espresso. You need it to face the day, because later you will be in Wick’s garage, having to listen to your boss’ boring jokes until the end of your shift at nine o’clock. Renting a dorm room in college was expensive and you had to pay all that coffee that you had to drink to have just a little bit of energy. 

You talk with Octavia about school and work. She tells you about Bellamy and her best friend Lexa, who was about to come back in town for Thanksgiving. You force a smile, because traditional holidays were a reminder that you had no family left in this world. The brunette doesn’t know that though, because you don’t want her to know your sad story. 

After a few minutes, Octavia gets a phone call – probably from Bellamy checking up on her – and she left the table they were sitting at, because he doesn’t want to be impolite and talk on the phone in front of her. Since the café was not busy, Clarke came to clean a few tables next to hers. “You got it real bad for her, Raven.”

You shush and glare at her. “It’s hard not to when she’s that attractive.” Is your reply. 

Your best friend smiles at you again. “You could ask her out, you know.”

“She’s my roommate. That means she’s off limits.” You sigh. “Plus, have you seen her brother? Bellamy would probably rip my head off my shoulders.” 

“Stop being dramatic, the guy likes you.” She wiggles her eyebrow. “You can only know if you ask.”

“He appreciates me as her roommate, Clarke. Octavia is his world and he would crush me if I ever hurt her.”

“Sure thing, the history nerd would totally beat a girl.” She jokes, slapping my shoulder. “And you were the one telling me to, and I quote, ‘woman up and break up with sad-puppy-eyes Collins’.”

“But that’s a whole other situation!” You grunt, slapping her back. 

“You used to tell me you could put any girls at your feet.” Your best friend retorts with a snarky smile. 

“… And I still can.” You cross your arms on your chest, reminding her. 

“Prove it.” She says, challenging you. Clarke was a powerful Alpha and you effectively want to prove her that you can still do this, that that you could seduce Octavia with no doubt. But you had to think reasonably. The other brunette was your roommate and you didn’t want to put some discomfort between her and you. 

“Prove what?” A voice comes from behind you, making you freeze. Clarke’s smile gets wider as she gazes at the other woman. 

“Sorry guys, duty calls.” The barista says, leaving you alone with your roommate. 

You growl lowly, because Clarke irritates you sometimes, but you are still friends. You even consider her as a sister… sometimes, when she behaves. Octavia sits at her previous place and chuckles. “Are you and Clarke…?”

You eye at the brunette, slowly processing her question. “What?” She quirks her eyebrow. “Clarke and me? Err, no.” You frown. “Octavia please, she’s like a sister to me.”

She giggles, then take a sip of her coffee. “Sorry, it was just very unclear, you don’t talk much about yourself.”

“Because there’s not much to say.” You reply, lifting your shoulders. You don’t think that you are interesting enough for her. 

“You’ve never said anything about your family.” You sigh, trying your best not to seem upset by the question, which is certainly meant with only the intention of knowing you better. It doesn’t really upset you, but you are not quite comfortable to answer it. 

You swallow the lump in your throat before you speak. “I was raised in a foster home. I have no family.”

Octavia lowers her gaze and blushes. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

You cut her before she elaborates. “No, it’s okay, really, I’m just not used to this.” You smile, trying to reassure your roommate. The last thing you want her to do is pity you. “My parents died when I was two and a half, so I don’t remember them. I don’t know if they had relatives in the country, since we were from Mexico.” 

You see that she listens to you calmly, giving you all the attention you deserved, so you continue. “I had no one, no siblings, so they put me in foster care until I was old enough to take care of myself.” 

“My mom and I helped a bit, though.” Clarke interrupts again, smiling at Octavia. 

“Get your ass to work Griffin!” I tease my best friends, who regains her place behind the counter to serve the customers. “Yeah, I stayed at Clarke’s for a little while, to get enough money for college.”

“You’re a tough one, Reyes.” Octavia says and you hum in approval. Of course you were tough, you had to be because no one else would have been for you. 

You grin, flattered by her comment. “Yeah, I know.” You wink at her and you see her cheeks tinted with pink. You shoot a glance at Clarke and then you remember that she challenged you to prove her that she could seduce Octavia. “What are you doing tomorrow evening?”

She pinches her lips together, looking at you intensely. “What for?” 

“Beer and movie night? It’s been a while and Clarke’s working on weekends.” You propose her. 

“I would like to tell you I’m in, but I don’t know if I’ll feel well… so, maybe.” She blushes again and you can’t figure out why she tells you that maybe she would not feel too good to be with her. 

“What do you mean?” 

She rolls her eyes at you. “I’m due in two days.” You frown, still not getting it. She sees your questioning gaze and chuckles. “My heat, Raven. And you may not want to be too much around me, even though I will be on suppressants.”

Then it hits you. “You’re an Omega?” It sounds more like a question, a realisation. Why you never smelled it was a true mystery for you. 

“I’m an Omega.” She repeats, nodding slightly. 

“I’ve never caught your scent… why?” You are more intrigued, even if you are trying not to let it show. Now you understand why you’ve always been attracted to her; it was inevitable for an Alpha like you. 

“My suppressants are calming my pheromones.” She explains, playing with her cup of coffee. “Yes, I usually take some more before I go into heat, it calms me a bit.”

Then you figure something out by yourself. “And you wear Bellamy’s shirt. That is very clever.”

“Indeed. It covers my Omega scent, so it doesn’t drive you crazy.” She teases you a little, but you know there a part of it true. If you smelled her true scent for the first time meeting her, you would have probably done many things on your mind by now, because Omegas were pretty much irresistible to the Alphas. 

“His idea, I guess?” 

She rolls her eyes again. “Yes, but it can only be a good thing. Especially since I’m sleeping right next to an Alpha.”

“Right. So… We should postpone beer and movie night to next week. If you’re still okay with hanging out with me.” You tell her with a smile.

“It would probably be a wise idea. And yeah, I’m still into it.” She adds, then finishes her cup of coffee. You do the same and finish your bagel. “I know it’s very out of context, but I just want to know… is Clarke into girls?”

Her question triggers something inside of you, perhaps deception or a slight annoyance. You know you shouldn’t jump to conclusions because of that, but you do it anyway. “That’s not my place to tell.” It sounds a little harsher than you wanted to.

“Yeah, you’re right.” She takes a deep breath and you just want to face palm your head multiple times because of your answer. “It’s just, she’s your best friend and Lexa seemed to be interested in her.”

“You mean, cold and broody Lexa wants to get to know my little Clarkey?”

She huffs and smiles. “You thought that I was the one interested in her, don’t you?”

You can feel the redness creeping to your cheeks and you pout, replying quickly a ‘no’ that sounds everything but realistic. Octavia quirks a brow at you and you can tell that she doesn’t believe you. “Maybe.” You mutter and her grin gets wider. 

There is nothing much to say, except that your shift is starting in an hour and you have to get ready. When you come back from the garage later, she is not in your dorm room and you just assume that she’s spending the evening with her friends. 

Days go by and you know she’s in heat; her suppressants are strong, though you can still feel the uncomfortable need deep in your stomach, making you in an awful mood when you’re around her. Octavia seems a little bit paler, even sick. You know it’s because of the medicine, but both of you are very grateful. Nothing would have been right in your mind if she didn’t take her suppressants; you would have wanted to claim, knot and mate her. She would have been irresistible to you and her whole body would crave for yours. 

Her heat ends five days later and you are both very grateful to act normal around the other. Octavia is tired and midterms are also to blame. You owned your exams like a champion and you know it, but you feel like you have no more energy. After agreeing to postpone your night with the other brunette to the other week, you decide to sleep on your free time instead of doing homework, because you really need it. 

The next Friday, you only have one class in the morning, because the other one gets cancelled. You work a short shift at the garage, then come back to your dorm room to find it empty. You strip your stained clothes off and get into the shower. When you get out of the bathroom with only a towel, you met Octavia’s eyes. She is laying on her back, a bottle of beer in the hands resting on her lap. 

“Hey, I thought you’d never get out of there.” She says, her usual genuine smile on her lips. “Are you going out tonight?”

“No, Clarke’s busy at the café, so I have nothing planned.” You answer back, getting a few clothes. You move to the bathroom to change and put your messy wet hair in a bun. 

“Do you wanna watch a movie with me? I bought beer. Your favourite brand.”

“I might think that you’re trying to get to my heart the fastest way, Octavia Blake.” You tease her, getting out of the steamy bathroom. You are wearing a sweater and sweatpants, the perfect combination for an evening watching movies. 

“No, I’m actually trying to get to your liver.” She jokes, getting up to give you a beer. “I am warning you Reyes, I am a sucker for Disney movies.”

“Of course you are.” 

She quirks a brow and shakes her head. “Why did I accept to spend more time with you?” It is a sarcastic and rhetorical question and you smile. 

“I honestly don’t know, you tell me.” Is what you answer, a smile on your lips. You take the beer and your finger brushes hers. Something about this small contact with her skin makes your heart jump into your chest.

You feel rather than see her gaze on you, watching you closely, just like she knows that a thing just happened between her and you. There’s a lump in your throat that you cannot swallow discreetly and you feel the heat suddenly creeping at your cheeks. Clarke was very right; you had it bad for Octavia Blake. And it only got worse by the time you spent with her, because you always seem you wake up before her to admire her in the morning or look at her when she’s too busy to notice. 

Then there’s no more space between you and her. You don’t know if you were the one kissing her or if it was her, but what was important was that her lips were moving against yours, awakening the butterflies in your belly. 

You hum as she changes the angle of her head to deepen the kiss. It’s everything you dreamed for and even better. You both manage to put your beer on Octavia’s nightstand, then you kiss her harder because she holds your sweatshirt with her hands and puts them in fists. 

It seems like your body is on fire or something quite close to this. You want to remove the clothing Octavia is holding on like a lifebuoy. 

For a moment, you wonder if this is just a dream or your mind playing tricks with you. You pull back and open your eyes, gazing at her intensely, trying to breathe more regularly without any successful results. 

Octavia feels your hesitation and knows you are asking yourself a ton of questions. “Are you okay?” She murmurs, letting go of your shirt. You open your mouth, but no words come out. “Raven?”

She is starting to pull back, probably thinking that this kiss was a mistake, that both of you shouldn’t have enjoyed it that much. You instantly miss the closeness you shared with her, so you grab her waist to stop her movement. 

It hits you with force. Her scent. The sweetness of it. You’ve never been that close with the Omega and her true scent had always been covered by Bellamy’s Alpha scent. You take another breath, leaning towards her a little more to smell it better. You finally realize that she was waiting for you to answer her question. 

“Yeah, I’m okay…” You smile at her, trying to seem reassuring enough. “I was just wondering if it was really happening.”

She chuckles and press her body against yours again, her lips seeking for yours. This time, it’s more heated and you nip at her already swollen lips, pushing her against her bed. You don’t have to force Octavia to sit, because she’s already sitting on the mattress, dragging you on her. You straddle her thighs, still not letting go of the lips you’ve dreamed to kiss many, many times. 

Your hips start moving against your will and you repress the moan about to come out of your mouth when Octavia hands are on your thighs, making slow back and forth movements, every time getting closer to your middle. You thank God countless times because if the Omega was in heat right now, you probably would have lost your control without her even touching you. 

You gently force her to lie on her back and you admire the way her chest is rising up at every breath she takes. She bites her lower lip and you smile widely. You instinct wants you to rush the foreplay, take her roughly and claim her as yours, but you definitely want to take your time. And not claim her, because she might not agree with that. 

She defiantly moves her leg up to press between your thigh and you release the moan you were holding back. It seems to please her, because she starts to rub it and you muffle a few swear words. 

Octavia puts a hand behind your neck to take you down with her. You crave the feeling of her bare skin on yours, but you prefer to let her set the pace, just in case she wants to back out of this. You hope not, but the choice is all hers. 

It doesn’t take long for Octavia to remove your sweatshirt in a not so elegant way, but you both laugh at your messy bun or, at least, what’s left of it. She helps you remove your hairband and your wet strands are falling down on her face. She giggles and put them all on one side, then you lower your head. She turns her neck in submission and you press your lips against her sensitive skin, inhaling her sweet Omega scent. 

She moans your name and you suck and gently nip at her pulse point. She is writhing underneath you and it is very arousing to think that she wants you to do ungodly things with her. 

You help her remove her T-shirt and bra, then throw the clothes off the bed. Then, you are both topless, exploring each other’s body with hands and tongues filled with lust. It feels good, the way her skin is touching yours, barely driving you insane. 

Stopping the movement of your hips against hers, your tongue meets one of her nipple and you smile at Octavia’s breath intake. Warm arms on your shoulders are clawing at your skin. You cup her breasts in your hands and she sighs of pleasure, closing her eyes. 

“Oh… God.” She breathes out when you nip at her other nipple. “You’re killing me, Raven.”

“But you feel so alive.” Chuckling, your mouth moves to her neck again. “Beautiful.” You whisper in her ear, then you tenderly kiss her lips. 

You think about Clarke’s challenge to seduce your roommate and smile, remembering that you said that she was off limits because you were sharing a room with her. Though now, it has its advantages, even if you are not sure of how you can define your relationship with Octavia. 

Her hands are now in your hair, removing strands off your face as she smiles back at you. “Are you okay with… this?” You know she is only asking that to make sure that this doesn’t get too far or if you’re uncomfortable. But you’re not, of course. You’ve wanted that since you met her for the first time. 

“I’m very much okay with that.” Is your answer, then she kisses you harder, her tongue seeking for yours. It’s her time to enjoy your breasts, cupping them and rubbing the hard nipples with her thumbs. It feels truly amazing and your body is covered with goosebumps. She notices it and nips at your shoulder, leaving a few red marks in it, but not getting through the skin, so that she isn’t claiming you as her mate. 

You feel a little disappointment, but you understand that Octavia didn’t want to cross that line with you. This new intimacy between you and she was not deep enough for claiming bites. Maybe she just wanted to have some fun – not that you could complain about casual sex with a friend – but that was it, maybe for now. You would have to talk with her later. 

Now, though, you were fully enjoying the view of Octavia’s bare chest. The ache to feel more warm skin against rushes you to pull down her pants. She does the same to you. Neither you nor your roommate look graceful in your movements and lame attempt to remove your bottoms quickly, but the atmosphere is light, comfortable. Even though you crave the other brunette’s body, you’re taking it slow, at least more than you would do with anyone else. 

The only piece of clothing left is on your body; Octavia discarded her underwear while removing her pants. She looks beautiful and your hands are roaming on her thighs. You get a little impatient, but it is understandable. 

You kiss again and her hands are caressing your lower back, then firmly grabbing your ass, pressing your body against hers. You give up trying not to crush her under your weight and start grinding again on her thigh. Your underwear is very much ruined with your arousal and it’s rubbing at your core at every movement, making you moan shamelessly. 

“Fuck, Raven.” Octavia moans when you shift your weight to get more friction, also allowing her to share your pleasure. 

The imagination of having sex with your roommate while she was in heat makes you shiver. You nip at her lower lip with less delicacy and she groans. “Do you want me to…?” You ask, your hand settling right above her sex. 

She spreads her legs open and nods frantically. A muffled sound comes out of her mouth when your fingers touch her warm and slick folds. Your thumb rubs against her clit, with enough pressure, and she arches her back, biting her lower lip. You are not a person that usually likes dirty talking while having sex, but you can’t hold back what you say next. “You are so wet for me, Octavia… makes me want to taste you.” The hand between her thighs is covered with her arousal. 

“Please, do.” She begs, blown pupils looking into your soul. She’s so hot like this and you can’t resist giving her a smug smirk. You obey, of course, because you want to please her with everything she asks you to do. 

You keep tracing circles around her clit while kissing your way down on her body, playing with her nipples again. Then your tongue takes care of her belly button and she is squirming under you – it makes both of you ecstatic. You know she wants more. 

You lower your body a little bit more. You kiss the insides of her thighs, letting her grab a hold of her hair, slightly pushing you where she needs you the most. “Someone’s very eager, I see.” You tease her, giving more pressure on her hardened clit. 

“You know how to get a lady all worked up, Reyes.” She retorts, obviously trying to hide the frustration of not giving her what she wants right now. She fails, of course, because you hear it in her voice that she’s getting desperate for you to taste her.

“I guess I do.” It amuses you to see how desperate she gets, moving her hips towards your mouth. 

When you finally give her what she wants, she sighs of pleasure as you lick her arousal with the flat of your tongue. You push a single digit into her, not wanting to rush too much or hurt her, but as soon as you start to move your finger back and forth, she moans your name. “Another one… please, Raven.”

You obey because you want to send her over the edge and following her instructions is the best way to do it. Two fingers are buried inside her when you start licking and sucking her clit. You wish that she was in heat, because then your clit would inflate and you would be able to bury your whole length inside her. She’s breathing heavily and you are pretty much sure you can come with only the sounds she’s making. 

Her walls are tightening around your fingers and you curl them, wanting to find the right spot, the one that would make her see stars. You know it when you reach it, because she cries your name and the hand on your head pushes you against her sex. You apply more pressure against her clit, and when you feel her come undone, her walls trying to swallow your fingers. The sensation is magical, especially for Octavia, whose body just relax when you stop licking her over sensitive clit. 

You make your way up to Octavia’s lips, kissing her skin all along. Your chin is covered by her come and she tastes herself on your lips and you can’t help but think that it is insanely hot. When she pulls back to look at you, her cheeks are red and her skin is warm and sweaty. You like it. 

“That was… incredibly quick.” She says, swallowing loudly. 

You smile widely because you feel proud about that – you know you have maybe more experience than Octavia, but you like that she came because of your mouth and fingers only. “That was fucking hot.” You whisper in her ear, then nip at her earlobe sensually. She turns her head to the side to give your lips better access to her tender skin. 

“You totally just wore me out.” She shakes her head. “I feel like a cooked spaghetti.”

“Sure I did. Do you want to sleep?” 

“You wouldn’t mind?” She asks timidly, looking into your eyes.

You get off her after a few pecks on her lips. “No, it’s been a long day for me too.” You inform her, snuggling closer. She sighs in relief and wraps her arms around your neck. “You’re okay with cuddling?”

She nods and kisses you tenderly, closing her eyes. You pull up blankets, otherwise you know you’ll be cold in the night. You intertwine your legs with hers and she rests her forehead against yours. It doesn’t take long that you are both sleeping, a smile on your lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy discovers what happened.  
> Raven and Octavia "talk" a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say that I'm happy with the feedback, guys :) ! Thank you a lot for sharing your thoughts on the story. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter. I intended to publish it Saturday, but things got in the way and... yeah. 
> 
> :)

The following morning, you wake up with Octavia’s hair all over your face and her body tangled with yours. It is an incredible feeling to wake up in bed right next to the Omega, because you thought it would never happen. You can’t move because you are afraid that it’ll wake her up. She is sleeping so peacefully and you stay put for maybe fifteen minutes, observing her more attentively, before you need to remove your arm from under her pillow. The weight of her head numbed the sensations in your arm and just moving your fingers a little bit is painful, but you don’t care. The only important thing was that you made Octavia come with your fingers and tongue the previous night. 

Some would think that it wasn’t a big thing, but for you it felt just like a victory. Actually, you were the one Alpha that had the privilege of pleasuring her. Maybe you were not the first, but it didn’t matter, because now you were the one sharing a bed with her. 

After moving your arm, you see her open her eyes and look at you with a sleepy smile. It warms your heart to feel her move closer, her fingertips running against the skin of your back, making you shiver once more. “Mornin’.” She murmurs to you. 

You move a little bit to kiss her forehead, not knowing if you were allowed to. You may have had sex with her, but it doesn’t give you the right to do anything with her. You are just trying to see if that’s all okay with her and if she feels comfortable. Your heartbeat rises when she cups one of your cheek to press her lips against yours. You sigh in relief, pulling her closer to you. Kisses were delicate, just like her. 

After sharing more than a few kisses with her, you break apart, looking at her with a genuine smile on your lips. “I need to move, if I don’t go to the bathroom now, you’ll hate me forever.” You say, getting out of the bed. You don’t care that she sees you almost bare, because you’ve seen her naked. You were comfortable with your own body and the only reason you were always wearing clothes in the dorm room was because you respect your roommate and the usual boundaries. 

At the loss of contact, Octavia groans and grabs your pillow – well, hers, but the one you slept on. “Pretty sure I can’t hate you.” You hear her say before closing the bathroom’s door to do your necessities. 

You brushed your teeth because you sure have morning breath and, well, your tongue had been in forbidden places lately. 

When you come back at the Omega, you find her sprawled in bed in all her glory. A few naughty ideas get to your head and you gaze at her. “You ruined my underwear and I’m pretty sure now that I’ll need a cold shower after last night.” You tell her and she giggles. 

“Yeah, about that… sorry, I pretty much passed out.” 

“Don’t worry, I was tired anyway.” You say, your gaze on every inch of Octavia’s skin that was not covered by the blanket.

“You know you were insanely good?”

“I definitely return the compliment.” You lick your lower lip, remembering how she tasted. She understands what you mean by that and she blushes a little bit. “We should probably talk about this, though.”

“Right, right.” She nods and I notice that her eyes are all over me. “Come lay down with me?”

She doesn’t have to say it twice, because you move to get in the bed. She presses her body against yours and somehow it felt completely normal and good. You like the way her soft skin feels under yours. 

“I like you, Raven.” She says, closing her eyes as she rests her head against yours. “And I don’t want this to be a one-time thing.”

“Me neither.” You reassure the beautiful brunette. 

“I want to get to know you.” She presses a kiss on your cheek and you smile again.

“What about sex?” You ask, quirking a brow.

“I don’t want you to see someone else.” You like that she answers you honestly. “I want to have sex only with you.”

“Yeah, me too.” You kiss her lips chastely. “I want to have sex only with myself.”

She looks at you with a frown and gently taps on your shoulder, then starts to laugh with you because of what you said. Octavia is simple and you like that about her. And she laughs at your awful jokes. She is definitely a keeper.

“You’re a jerk.” She whispers, her lips moving to kiss my neck. 

You hum, because she suddenly starts sucking at your pulse point and it feels incredible. You don’t care if she leaves a mark, because then everyone would see it, even if it wasn’t an actual claiming bite. You wanted to be hers, and that was for sure. “But I made you come last night.” You fake a pout. 

She suddenly slams a pillow over your head and you yelp of surprise, making her laugh again. You can never get tired of that beautiful sound. “Still a jerk.”

You act offended and push her a playfully, just a little bit. She wraps her arms around your neck to pull you against her again, then puts her lips on yours. It makes your heart flutter in your chest and you deepen the kiss. Her tongue seeks for entrance, licking at your lips timidly, then you allow it in your mouth. Your tongue swirls with Octavia’s until you both get out of breath. 

You are very much aroused and you would have absolutely no problem against sex with your roommate again, but you lost track of the time and it bothers you, just enough to reach for your sweatpants, looking in the pockets for your cell phone. You murmur a simple ‘fuck’ before looking at Octavia. 

“What time is it?” She asks you, worried. 

“Very late. It’s two o’clock.” Is your answer. You see her eyes widen and her jaw drops to the floor. “My shift at the garage starts in an hour and a half.”

“Oh God, I was supposed to meet Bell at the café an hour ago.” She informs you. “I have to send him a text before he…” There’s a knock at the door and you both freeze. “Fuck.”

“He’s going to kill me.” You don’t move from an inch, but you are truly freaking out. Octavia was Bellamy’s whole world and he was the typical overprotective older brother. He already told you that he would let no one near her. Now that you know the reason he is as protective towards her – her status as an Omega – you are sure that he will confront you. And you know that you won’t stand it. 

“Just stay calm, Raven.” She looks at you for a moment. “Please.”

You nod and finally decide to move to the bathroom with clean clothes. You know she was letting him inside your dorm room, after probably putting some clothes too, and you hurry to dress yourself, then get back at them, trying to look all innocent. 

But he knows and you know it with the way he looks at you. Octavia seems to be pissed off at him. “Bell, it’s none of your business!” She tells him, getting closer to you. 

“Hell, it is, especially when an Alpha is trying to claim you, O!” He growls and you can already feel the effects of his presence in the room. 

You scowl at him and clench your fists. “I didn’t force her to do anything she didn’t want.” It comes out a little bit bitchier than you intended to. He takes a step towards you.

“Quit it!” The smaller brunette says to her brother.

“You’re just a toy for her.” 

“Don’t you dare take another step, Bellamy!” Octavia yells. 

At this point, your blood is boiling in your veins. The other Alpha is challenging you on so many levels, but you don’t want to give in to your rage; he is her brother, meaning that only you could claim her – if she ever wanted to be claimed. 

Octavia puts a hand on your shoulder and you feel less angry at him suddenly. He also takes a step back to look at you two. You repress a snarky comment, knowing that it could make him explode in anger.

“She doesn’t deserve you.” He says more calmly, gazing at her sister.

“You don’t know that.” She retorts and you are proud of her for taking your side. “Raven never tried to hurt me or anything.”

“If she does…” The warning lingers in his voice. 

“I won’t.” You say with confidence. “At least not intentionally.”

“Could you please leave us, Bell? I’ll call you later.” The Omega says with a reassuring smile. He doesn’t look so convinced, though. “I just need you to back off a little.”

“Why?” He seems to be offended. 

“You’re crossing some lines, here. Telling me what I can do or not. I’m an adult, you know.” She sighs loudly. “I appreciate you watching over me, but I can handle myself.”

“What if she –”

“Bell.” She rolls her eyes at him. “You’re doing it again.” 

“Okay, fine, fine… I’m leaving.” He looks at you another time. You know his gaze tells more than what he said earlier and you completely understand the protectiveness towards Octavia. When the door is finally closed, the atmosphere is already less charged with negative emotions, but you are still clearly frustrated by this encounter with your roommate’s overprotective brother.

“He wants to rip my head off.” You clench your jaw, feeling the need of punching something to feel a little release, even though you know it is not the wisest idea. 

Octavia steps closer, looking attentively your eyes. “He won’t do it.” She says calmly, pressing putting a hand to your cheek. “Everything is fine.”

“Thank you for taking my side.” 

“Well, hopefully for you I know how to handle Bell.” She chuckles lightly, pressing her body against yours, her arms wrapped up around your neck. It’s good to have her against you, it relieves the tension, but not completely. Her brother just stormed into your dorm room and threatened you to not hurt his sister. 

The thought that maybe the reason you feel so frustrated right now is because of her. It is quite common for two Alpha to fight for an Omega and you might have reacted that way because Bellamy didn’t want you to be with his sister. Not because he wanted her, of course. When an Alpha is related to an Omega, they didn’t feel the need to mate him or her. Especially while heat, because they don’t want to reproduce with one of their relatives.

You instantly close your eyes when you feel lips on your neck, letting out a small groan of both pleasure and warning. “Octavia…” You take a deep breath and push her. Now you definitely need a cold shower, because of the previous night with her and the altercation with her brother. 

“You are frustrated. I’m going to help with that.” She says while pulling back, smirking at you. 

“No, you’re not.” You say harshly. “You’re not considering at what point I am frustrated.”

“Do you think you will hurt me?” Octavia asks, looking deep in your eyes. You also see that hers are almost black, blown because of how aroused she is. “Because I handle a little hard.” She purrs in your ears. 

You bite your lower lip because, damn it, Octavia was pushing your nerves and you could already think how wet she was for you. “Drop it.” You say back, because you don’t want to hurt her and would hate yourself forever if you did. 

“Make me, Raven.” She presses her lips to yours and the kiss is nothing but tender. 

You grab Octavia’s hip and press them against yours again, repressing a growl back. You murmur a ‘fuck it’ and step forward, pinning the brunette against the nearest wall. 

Octavia’s hands quickly unbutton your jeans, just enough to slip one into your underwear. You let out a shaky breath because you can’t wait for her hand to work its way where you want it the most and also because you wanted to dominate her. You were not one to submit to someone easily.

You forget the idea of undressing your roommate because you don’t want to waste time with this. You feel her fingers applying some pressure on your clit, but not moving them. It increases your frustration, especially when you rock your hips forward, trying to relieve the tension building in your core. But Octavia removes her hand off, bringing it to her mouth. She sucks your arousal off her fingers and you look at her with predatory eyes. You know she is only doing this to tease you.

“You taste so fucking good, Raven.” You love the way she says your name. She smiles and you open your mouth to say something, but she puts two of her fingers in it for you to taste. You suck them, while slipping your hand inside her trousers. 

Octavia spreads her legs wider as you push two fingers inside her. You hear a moan of pleasure and you smile. You were true, she was already so wet and warm for you. “You’re so tight, O.” You let your mouth wander in her neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses on her skin. 

She is on the verge of begging for you to move your fingers inside her, but you start before she asks you to. Just like when you kissed her, it is not gentle. You hear her swear and you nip at her skin. 

Your fingers are thrusting into her rapidly and you feel her inner walls tightening quickly. Octavia is very close to climax and you know it. It only makes you increase the pace. Your hand is completely soaked with her pleasure and you smirk. Her panties were very much ruined too. 

The other brunette lets out a strangled moan and bites your lower lips, but not enough to break its skin. “Put… one more.” She says, referring to your fingers, then bites your earlobe and it sends shivers down your spine. “Raven, I’m so close!”

You suddenly stop moving your fingers inside her, then remove your hand out of her trousers. She whines, looking at you with worried eyes, complaining about the lack of physical contact. She was so close to coming and you know it, but this was just a little torture before giving her what she truly wanted. 

Octavia’s eyes widen when she sees you dropping to your knees. Licking your lips, you began to slowly pull down her pants. She helps you and then kick them off her feet. 

It doesn’t take long before your head is buried between your beautiful roommate’s legs, licking at her folds, making her whine of pleasure. With a hand on your head, she is pressing on it, wanting you to apply more pressure on her. 

You leap at her clit with the flat of your tongue and you feel her whole body shake. “Oh fuck.” After putting your fingers back inside her, adding another one like she wanted, you suck at her clit. “Don’t stop!” She cries, because you sent her over the edge. 

She comes with your fingers and your mouth and you don’t stop moving inside her until she removes the hand she has on your head. You stop progressively, to help her come down of her climax. 

She gives you a dopey smile and you stand up, pressing your body against hers. “I like it when you scream my name.” You say with a smug smirk, not thinking about your encounter with Octavia’s brother at all. She may be the one that just had an orgasm, but you feel obviously better. You could say that you let out your frustration now. 

“You’re such a humble person.” She replies, then kisses your lips. “But this time, you’ll be screaming my name too.”

“You should not assume too quickly.” You retort, winking at the beautiful Omega.

“Are you ready for me?” Her voice is teasing and you roll your eyes, even if you know that she is probably very serious when she says that you will scream her name. You’re eager to know how good she will be with her fingers – and mouth, if she’s adventurous enough. 

She pushes you slowly to the nearest bed, which is yours. “Lay down.” She orders you and you do as she wants, sparks in your eyes. You are very aroused, especially because you just made her scream your name and you were so damn horny for her to touch you already. 

Octavia ceases the occasion to fully remove your pants, the underwear coming off along too. She straddles you, then she runs a hand on your very warm thighs and your hip buckle, because you are desperate to feel her hand where you want it the most. She teases you a little, not giving you what you want right away, trying to distract you by kissing vividly your lips. 

You moan her name when she touches your clit for the first time and close your eyes. She starts rubbing quickly and you can almost see stars, because it feels so fucking good. It has been a while since someone touched you, simply because you were too preoccupied with college and crushing on your roommate. It was true; the more time you were spending your time in your dorm room studying, the more chances you got to spend time with Octavia too. Clarke acknowledged this and teased you for how deeply you were crushing on your roommate.

She increases the rubbing and it makes your breath hitch, because you feel the familiar sensation of the beginning of another orgasm. You don’t want this yet, because it would be quick. Hopefully, she stops gradually and begins to finger you with two digits. You gasp for more air and throw your head back. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes Octavia, right there, fuck.” She curls masterly her fingers, reaching that one spot that always made your knees weak. 

She sucks on your neck for a moment, then decides to move lower, on your collarbone, where you are pretty sure she just left a hickey for everyone to see. It is her way to mark you and you love it. 

And again, she increases the rhythm and your hips jerk forward. She chuckles, stealing you a few more kisses. “You’re so damn hot.” She says. “Look at me, Raven.” You open your eyes and smile at her, your eyes fluttering because you want to close them again. 

The pleasure you feel is pretty intense and you can’t hold it back anymore; you lower your hand to your clit and rub it fervently, while Octavia’s fingers are hitting your G-spot every time she thrust in you. You release a few moans and then gaze at her eyes, biting your lower lip. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna…” 

“Come on my fingers, Raven.” She smirks at you. 

Your walls tighten around her fingers and you come on her fingers. You can’t even formulate the proper words to describe how good you feel. “Fuck, O.” You say as she slow down her thrusts. Then she gradually stops and you remove your fingers from your very sensitive clit. Her hand is soaked with your come and you know the bed must too. 

It takes a moment before you talk again, just because you are appreciating the weight of her body on yours. You eventually come down from your high and give a few kisses on her neck. “I hate to admit this but… you were right. You made me scream your name.” You sigh and smile. 

“If you don’t mind, I’d rather be the only one making you scream anything.” She retorts, caressing your hips. “I don’t think I want to share you.”

“And Bell was claiming that I was the one seeing you as a toy.” 

She chuckles at your teasing. “I don’t want you to be my toy, Raven.” She closes the gap between your lips and hers, kissing you tenderly. You put your hands around her neck, playing with the hair at the base of it. When the kiss ends, you see her smile. “Perhaps I want something more.”

“What it is that you want?”

“Maybe going on a date.”

The idea of going on a date with your roommate seems appealing to you. You could get to know her better and even hang out with her best friend, Lexa – that is, only if the said best friend would approve of this, because she seems to have a stick up her ass. “You mean, outside the dorm?” You smile at her. She slaps your shoulder playfully and nod. “Okay, I’m in.”

It took a while before you decide to let go of her, but you remember that you had to get ready for work. “Shit! I’m going to be late for work… and I need to take a shower!” You mumble, between kisses. 

“Do you really need to go? You’re so warm.” Octavia says sleepily, running a hand through your hair. “You said that you don’t have much work to do anyway.”

“I work because I need money, O.” You explain to her. 

“We could stay in bed all day.” She kisses your cheeks, then your jawline, sending shivers from your head to your toes. “We could also have sex in the shower. Don’t tell me it isn’t tempting you, Raven.”

“It is… and I guess I could take the evening off.” You feel a little bit guilty, but Octavia was right: there was not much to do at the garage lately. You take some time to consider the idea, then tell her: “Just give me a minute.”

She lays in the bed, on her back, looking at you. Finding your cell phone on the nightstand, you dial your boss’ number and wait for him to pick up. When he does, you have a grin on your lips. “Hey Wick, sorry to call at the last minute, but I don’t feel too well.” Octavia puts a hand on her mouth, hiding the smile she has too. “Does it bother you if I don’t come in?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think that I'll post a chapter every Monday.  
> This one is a little bit late, I had to stay up late because my grandfather was at the hospital. Sorry.

It’s been a week since you started to be intimate with your roommate. There wasn’t anything official between you and her, but you agreed to go on a date the next weekend, if you could take some time off work and studies. Clarke sensed that something was strange about your behaviour; you locked the doors, you didn’t pay much attention in your classes and you even called sick two times your job. None of the above were usual for you and your best friend had a sudden interest in what interferes with your habits. 

You knew that this conversation would happen, so you’ve just avoided it when you could, but Clarke definitely wanted to know what was up with you. When the blonde storms into your dorm room, you’re not even surprised. Hopefully for her, Octavia had classes and you were studying. 

“Hey, Clarke.” You greet her with a smile, patting the bed, inviting her to sit beside you. If she only knew, she wouldn’t even be sitting on it. 

She smiles back at you. “Hey, what’s up with you?”

“Not much, I’ve been studying all morning, and you?”

“I have a free period and wanted to check up on my bestie.” She nudges you in the ribs and you push her gently. “It’s just… you don’t talk to me that much, lately.”

“Awww, you missed me already, Griffin?” You tease her, closing your notebook. “I think my professors are conspiring against us. Like, really, I have two essays due for next week and I also have to complete a laboratory analysis for Thursday morning.”

“Want to compare with a med student?” Clarke asks, raising a brow. You don’t want to compare your workload with her, because you know that she’s crawling under more pressure than you. Her mother always wanted her daughter to be a great surgeon like her.

“Nope, I know you’ll win anyways.”

“Without a doubt.” She lays her back on the bed. “Why did you call sick at the garage?”

“Because I was sick.” You say blatantly, rolling your eyes. “I think Octavia was trying to poison me with Thai food.” Which was, at some point, very true. 

“Speaking of her…” Clarke waits, looking curiously at you. “Anything new with her?”

“Nope, I’m still waiting for her love confession.” You cross your arms on your chest, trying to push back the thoughts of your roommate naked, in this bed, where she definitely was lying a few hours ago. “She’s very busy lately.”

“Yeah, weird… just like you.” She points out, still gazing at you. “You liar! I know it when you lie, Raven!”

“I’m not lying.” You retort, trying to stop your heart from beating so fast in your chest. Your cheeks are tinted with a light shade of pink and Clarke acknowledges it. 

“Be honest with me and tell me that nothing happened between you and her!” She defies you, a smug smile sprawled across her face. You clench your jaw. “Tell me, Raven!” You can’t resist to look away for a few seconds, but this is what gives you away. “I knew it… I fucking knew it!”

“Shut up, you idiot!” You slap her thigh and she starts laughing at you. 

“Just smell your room! It’s clear you two are going at it.” She shakes her head when she sees your incredulous look. “Since how long?”

“A week or so.” You mumble and smile, because you just can’t hold it anymore. You feel so proud about it, about sharing this intimacy with Octavia. 

“See! You could have told me this from the beginning!”

“Sorry, I was busy not sharing her with anyone.” You wink at your best friend and she scoffs.

“I have to get going, but don’t think that this conversation is over, Reyes.” She looks at you with a smile. “I expect more details.” She says, then storms out of the room, just like she came in. You shake your head and lay on your back, smiling. 

 

Weeks goes by and Thanksgiving is at the door. Everything is going perfectly fine with the Omega; you share a lot of interests with her and you feel yourself fall madly in love with her. There is no denial about it: Octavia Blake was in your center of attention, now that you two agreed to be officially dating – that was mostly Clarke’s fault, that kept teasing you and Octavia about the nature of your relationship, because she didn’t know if she had to call Octavia your girlfriend, or friends with benefits, or whatever she came up with. 

Thanksgiving also means that Octavia’s best friend was in town for the weekend to spend time with her. You were looking forward to meeting her, since your girlfriend talked so much about her to you. On the other side, you couldn’t help but tease Clarke, knowing that she had a thing for beautiful brunettes and Lexa was, according to Bellamy, insanely hot, “But just in a friend way, O!” he specified to his younger sister. 

Bellamy excused himself for his behaviour with you, but you pardoned him, saying that she would probably have done the same if she had a sibling. You realized that he didn’t want to rip your head off your shoulders (anymore). You were on good terms, but it was mostly due to mutual respect – from an Alpha to another. Simple as that. 

That evening, you were at Bellamy’s place with him, Octavia and Clarke. The older Blake previously informed them that he was taking care of everything by himself this year. Octavia scoffed, then murmured to you that she didn’t trust him with the turkey, because he nearly burned it the last time he cooked. 

Sitting on the sofa with Clarke, you were looking at Octavia teasing her brother when there was a knock on the door. Your girlfriend jumps in excitement and almost run to the door. You get up, followed by Clarke, to meet the newcomers. 

“Lexa! I missed you so much!” Your roommate jumps in the other brunette’s arms and they hug each other for a few seconds. 

“We’ve been apart for seven weeks, O. We have Skype dates and we text all the time.” Lexa smiles at her best friend. You notice the tall guy standing awkwardly behind her. 

“I think that you’re taller, Linc.” Octavia smiles at him, almost jumping in his arms. Bellamy comes to say he’s glad that they made it without any incident and goes back to the kitchen. Your girlfriend turns towards you. “This is Lexa and her brother, Lincoln.” She turns to the siblings. “Guys, this is my beautiful Raven and her best friend Clarke.” 

You immediately notice the way Lexa’s eyes fell on your best friend and smile, reaching for Octavia’s hand, intertwining your fingers together. “Glad to finally meet you, Lexa. I’ve heard so much about you.” 

The brunette looks at you with a simple cornered smile. “I wish I could say the same to you, but O. has been pretty quiet about you.” She looks at her best friend. “So I recently discovered that she was seeing someone.”

“Don’t worry, Raven has done the same with me.” Clarke interrupts, her eyes on Lexa’s face. You could tell that your blonde friend was obviously drooling over your girlfriend’s best friend. You were right about this. 

They smile at each other and you look at Octavia with a smug face. She nods, because she is thinking exactly the same about Lexa and Clarke’s attraction towards each other.

You don’t miss the chance to tease your best friend around the table, at the dinner, because that’s how your relationship works with her. They both blush and, before you and Clarke leave Bellamy’s house, Lexa asks her on a date for the next day. Since she’s staying until the end of Thanksgiving weekend, it doesn’t give her a lot of time to plan anything, so they agree to go out and watch a movie together. When she informs you of her date with Octavia’s best friend, Clarke looks happy and you smile at her, because she deserves the best after her last boyfriend, Finn Collins. 

 

It’s the end of the semester and you think that it might be possible for someone to die of studying too much. You feel like your brain is going to explode anytime soon and you fight to stay awake, after your exam, while getting back to your dorm room. You hate late evening exams. Your teacher said it would give the student more time to study during the day. You liked the idea of studying a little more before going to your exam, but it meant that your exam would end near 10 o’clock in the evening. After this awfully complicated exam, you just need to make your way back to your dorm and sleep in Octavia’s arms. You deserved it very much. 

She’s sleeping peacefully in her bed and you smile at the view. She stole your pillow and her head is resting on it. You remove your jeans and put on a large T-shirt, not bothering to put pants, being too lazy for this. You crawl into her bed and press your body against her warm back. She moves a little, noticing your presence and she goes back to sleep when you gently kiss her neck and shoulders. A few minutes later, you’re quietly snoring, because you have no more exams to worry now.

You sleep well for most of the night, but around 5 o’clock in the morning, you start to have those very weird dreams that turn into incredibly hot and wet dreams. For a moment, you feel like everything is so real, but when you truly wake up, you’re panting and sweat is running on your forehead. You don’t recall ever having a dream that seems so real like this. It’s making you incredibly horny, though you don’t want to wake up your roommate this early in the morning, because you both had a rough week and could use all of the sleep you can get. 

Slowly opening your eyes, you take note of Octavia’s body wrapped around yours. You know she can’t help cuddling with you in her sleep and you think it’s very cute. But now her leg is between yours and pressing against your middle and fuck, you think that it may be the reason why you just had a wet dream. 

You seem to not be the only one having this kind of dream, because Octavia is breathing heavily and slowly rocking her hips on your leg.

Then it hit you, the sweet and delightful scent of the Omega. It immediately calls up to you and it is intoxicating. “Octavia.” You croak, trying to stay calm and not move too much. “Babe, wake up.”

It doesn’t take long for her to finally open her eyes, but when she does, her eyes are filled with lust and she rubs herself on you once more, opening her mouth to let out a moan. You can’t help but move too, trying to find more friction to relieve the tension building between your legs. “Octavia, fuck… fuck!” You grunt, panting, saying her name again. “You’re…” You bite your lower lip, trying to chase the naughty ideas out of your mind. 

“In heat.” She says, finishing your phrase. Her voice is hoarse and you bite harder on your lip. “Shit.” You know her heat is earlier than expected, probably for a month or so, and that she didn’t ordered her suppressants yet. You can feel her pumping out pheromones unconsciously and its calling for you so, so bad. It must have started over the night and both of you were too asleep to see it coming.

You swear once more. “Octavia, I have to get out of the room.” You tell her, even though your instinct definitely wants something else. You have an Omega in heat in your arms, what else to expect? She’s tugging at your shirt and you already forgotten the idea of getting out of the room; you need to be here with her. 

“It’s early… it’s too early, fuck, Raven.” The way she says her name does something to you. It seems that even if you know you shouldn’t, you inhale deeply and press her leg a little bit more against you. 

You swallow with difficulty the lump in your throat. “Do you have your suppressants?” You ask her, trying to remain calm. Your arousal is getting evident, because you feel your bundle of nerves inflate more and more against her leg. You had your Omega-Ed classes and you knew how it would affect you physically. “I don’t think I can…” You take another deep breath and close your eyes. “Fuck, Octavia, I can’t resist a lot longer.” All you were thinking was to take her right there, right now, fuck, knot and claim her as yours.

She confirms what you already know. “No, I don’t have any.” Her voice was slightly driving you crazy as you were trying to stay calm, in control of your emotions and body. It wasn’t working very well on that part. She is very much aroused and you are too. She starts squirming. Every time it’s pressing a little bit more on your center and you can feel yourself getting hard. 

You already knew that an unclaimed Omega in heat was suffering a lot, because she or he needed an Alpha to help getting through it. Octavia grimaces and you know the pain is starting to get to her. “Can you walk?” She could always try to get to the nurse’s office for the medication.

“No, Raven, I can’t walk!” The Omega snaps at you. 

It triggers something inside of you that you can’t control. You release a low and threatening growl. There was no way in hell that she would speak to you that way; she needed to be dominated. All you wanted was to push her to submission, but not to anyone, only to you. 

She looks at you intensely, defying you in a sort of way. In another hand, you figure that Octavia unconsciously wanted to make you lose control over her; her Omega’s instinct was playing with her mind and wanted any Alpha to fuck her like she wanted to be. You release another growl, louder. She has to submit to you, because there was no other way around this. No one could give you attitude, especially not an Omega.

It takes a little while of gazing at each other, before your roommate slowly turns her head to submit to you. At this point, there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop yourself from biting her neck, right where her scent is at the strongest. It is not gentle a gentle bite, because you do not get through her delicate skin, but you will certainly leave a bruise on her neck. She whimpers and it’s all it takes before you change the position, settling your hips between her thighs, pressing against her core. 

You know that Octavia can feel your now fully inflated length against her core. You start grinding your hips and your cock, painfully wrapped in your underwear, rubs against middle “Raven.” She whimpers again, closing her eyes. Octavia is surely enjoying this as much as you do, because her voice hitches. “We… we shouldn’t do that.”

“Your call… it’s so strong, O. I can’t help it.” Your voice is hoarse too. 

She gasps when you apply more pressure on her core. You feel the shift in her mood, when she starts begging for you. “I need you, Raven.” Her voice is like a melody and you barely remember that you need to be the one in control. “I want to feel you.” You clench your jaw and your hands settle on her hips. “It starts to hurt... I need you.”

You’re afraid at some point, because you desperately need to be inside her and satisfy her heat, but you don’t know if you’ll be able to resist the urge of knotting her. She might be your girlfriend of several months, but she never said that she wanted to be your mate and be knotted by you. Hell, you’ve never even dare to bring up the subject. 

You see her hand moving, trailing down her abdomen and you know the destination of that said hand; her panties. Your eyes widen at the realisation that she was going to masturbate. “Don’t O!”

“I can’t!” She whines, squirming underneath you. “If you do nothing, I need to touch myself!” 

“It’ll make it worse!” Your hands grasp her hips and you’re sure she will have bruises there too. “I won’t stay in control if you do!”

“Then fuck me, Raven!” She says. “I want you to fuck me, please…”

“It’s your heat talking! You would let any Alpha knot you!” You try to make her understand this, but she frowns. The thought of letting anyone knot her makes you a little angry, because you wanted to be the one and only Alpha to take her.

She’s breathing rapidly, looking at you in your eyes. “I want you, only you.” She closes her eyes and you notice that her hand reached her destination. She’s rubbing her clit with her fingers and the smell of her arousal gets to you.

“Octavia!” You growl and she continues rubbing herself until you take her wrist and forces her to remove her hand from her underwear. Your eyes drop immediately to her glossy fingers and you can’t help but put them into your mouth. 

She has a smile of victory on her lips. “Is it good?” She says, removing her fingers. You slowly nod and close your eyes, because if you don’t figure a way to stay calm in this situation, everything will go wrong. Things were already going too far. 

Your roommate gets back to her previous ministration; touching herself. She does so, while your eyes are still closed, but you know it because she’s moaning, her hand is moving furiously and you hear the distinct wet noises she makes at every movement. You figure that her intentions were to force you into losing control of this and giving her what she truly wants – and she was getting close to her goal, because you were hardly holding back. Running a hand across your face, you realize that you were sweating much more than you usually did while having sex with Octavia. 

You feel her hands moving your panties and suddenly you were naked from the waist down, at the mercy of Octavia’s hands that waste no time and seize your impressive length. She runs her thumb at on the tip of your cock and you open your eyes, letting yourself feel the sensations instead of stopping the Omega. 

You start buckling your hips, craving for her hand to increase the pace. “Octavia, fuck… that feels good.” She smiles again at you and then kiss your jaw line, moving to your neck. 

You were absolutely not prepared for what happened next. 

She bites you hard and you feel your skin begin to pulse immediately. You moan and feel your cock throbbing, then you have the feeling that you cannot hold back. You come, a thick spurt splashing on Octavia’s panties. Your body shakes for a moment, like you were about to release another spurt on her, but you don’t. There are no words to describe how incredibly aroused you are. 

The Omega seems content to see that you couldn’t manage to resist coming on her at the bite she just gave you. “I want you to come inside me, Raven.” She says. It makes you shiver from your head to toes, because Octavia dirty talking to you was one of your best wishes coming true. 

You keep rocking your hips until you finally give up to resist her; she wants this as much as you did. Then, you push down her ruined panties and smile at the view of her incredibly wet thighs. She was wet just for you. 

“I want you to take me like you want it.” She murmurs, her hand settling on her bundle of nerve to rub again. You can see it throb every time she rubs.

You move awkwardly, especially because you are not used to have a cock between your legs. Red creeps at your cheeks when you take it in your hand and start pumping slowly; you want to know what it feels with yourself first, before burying yourself inside of the Omega. 

The tip of your sex brushes against hers and you hum. Octavia is all moans and groans when you push your cock a little bit inside her, feeling the ring of muscle contracting around your member. You are not even all inside her yet and she rocks her hips, pushing it a little bit further. 

You moan her name a few times and then push your length inside her wet folds. She cries in pleasure as you start thrusting in her; you are going at a slow pace to let her adjust to your impressive member inside her. “Harder, Raven!” She begs you and you oblige, because you want her to reach her first orgasm quickly. 

When she comes, it takes everything you have to now join her too, even if you desperately want to. Her pleasure and relief had to come first, according to you. She screams your name as her thigh walls try to swallow your cock a little bit deeper inside her. 

Finally removing your T-shirt and hers, you feel much better when your skin enters in contact with hers. Octavia’s head is thrown back on the pillow and she is showing you her throat. You nip at her scent glands once more, right where you bit her the first time, and she whimpers again. 

Your lips settle around one of her nipple and you run your tongue over the peaked bud. “Fuck, fuck…” Octavia’s swearing because of the pleasure you are giving her. 

You are still thrusting into her, but very slowly, at a rhythm that has her want more. Her hips are meeting yours and you nip at her nipple gently. “Touch my clit, babe.” She tells you, biting her lips. 

Obliging to her needs, you put your thumb on the bundle of nerve and start rubbing, increasing slightly the pace of your thrusts. She sighs of pleasure and you kiss her passionately. 

“You’re good? Want me to go faster?” You ask her. 

She closes her eyes. “Oh god, yes.” You apply more pressure on her clit and it is a true delight for you to see her at your mercy, panting and desperate for another release. “I can already feel your knot.”

You nod at the realisation; you were feeling it too, pushing at the tight ring of muscles. It felt good, but you try to chase the image of your knot inside her. If you started thinking about that, you would probably be more tempted to push it inside.

The young Omega is squirming beneath you and you clench your jaw, focusing on pleasure instead of giving in to your instinct and needs. When you finally find her G-spot with your cock, she tries to close her legs, but instead you put both of your hands on her knees, widening her legs. You’re not playing with her clit anymore, so she starts touching herself again and you find this incredibly hot and sensual. 

“Oh, I’m so close, Raven, just…” You increase the pace and she bites her lower lip. “Yes, like that!” And she’s coming on your member. This time, you don’t stop yourself from coming at the same time she does. You come inside her, pushing your cock all the way inside her. You feel her inner walls clamping on your member and it’s the most beautiful place you’ve been on Earth so far. 

She feels you coming inside her and she blushes. “I need another one, keep moving.” 

“Needy, I see.” You tease her, thrusting again, harder and still coming inside of her. It is difficult to make a regular rhythm, but it is enough for her to have another orgasm because of your cock. She screams your name another time and you think that you could never get tired of hearing her screaming it like this. 

You need to press your body closer again, you need everything of you inside her. Her fingers claw at the skin of your back and it feels so good. You thrust further inside her and press your knot against the ring of muscle. Looking at her neck, you see the visible bruises your bite left on her skin and you swallow hard, before leaning in. 

There’s nothing here to explain; you suddenly bite at her neck, sinking your teeth into her pale flesh. At the same time, you push your knot inside her and release a few spurts of your come inside her. You don’t know what got through your mind at this moment.

You taste her blood in her mouth and then lick to soothe the pain. You know you should feel full of remorse, especially since you’ve never talked to her about giving her your knot and claiming her as yours. But now it was done and you will have to live with the consequences of this. You acted only upon your instinct’s desires and you were sure that Octavia could come to understand it, but it certainly not make this right. 

Octavia is moaning your name, scraping at your back with her nails. It is a bit painful, but something about this was sending to your primal instincts and you were loving it. 

When you finally look at her in the eyes, it is with a bit of uncertainty. You examine her traits and you come to understand that she might not be angry at you, but this also might be only at the moment, because of her heat. 

You definitely don’t expect her to put her hand on your head, so you can lean closer to her face. But she does and you feel an awful and sharp pain in your neck. Then you finally realize; she is biting you, claiming you just like you did to her. 

She wants you to be hers and you were, with no doubt, relieved.


	4. Chapter 4

When you wake up a few hours later, you feel like every muscle is trying to detach from your body so much it hurts. You are still exhausted from having to wake up in the middle of the night to help Octavia to get through her heat and then sleeping for about three hours. Damn it, you could have slept a lot more, but you opened your eyes suddenly, thinking that you were going to be late for your morning class at 8 o’clock. 

But you come to the realisation that no, there’s no class, because it’s fucking Friday and also the end of your term. You know you’ve nailed all your exams and that you’ll probably spend the Christmas holidays in your dorm room, watching Netflix and eating Chinese food, if Octavia doesn’t have other plans for you. 

Speaking of the devil, you notice that Octavia’s not sleeping in the bed next to you. She’s definitely in the dorm room, because you can feel her pheromones calling for your inner Alpha. Getting up, you put your T-shirt, not bothering to put any pants or underwear, and move to the bathroom, trying not to wince at every step, because just moving is painful for your sore muscles. 

The door is closed and you knock twice, waiting for her to open up. When she answers, it’s with a reluctant look. You smile reassuringly. “Good morning.” Your voice surprises you; it’s hoarse and feeling like you’ve caught a cold, but you know it’s probably because of your morning sex with your girlfriend. She’s wearing a long T-shirt too and your eyes linger on her bare legs for a second or two.

“Raven.” The corner of her lips lifts up a little bit. “We need to talk about this morning.” 

You know her heat was taken care of and that she still has a few hours before having to satisfying it again. You lick at your lower lips, nodding and waiting for her to continue. You’re afraid that she’s going to be mad at you for claiming her, but you stay calm.

“You’ve claimed me…” It feels like she’s only pointing out a fact, because she doesn’t seem angry, but you don’t know where she stands. Maybe she was just freaking out without knowing how to approach the topic. 

“Yes, uh… about that.” You swallow hardly. “I didn’t mean to do it without your consent.”

She takes a few seconds to say anything else. “You did it anyway.”

“Are you mad at me?” 

“I don’t think so, it’s just… weird. Because we’re mates now.” You nod again and wait for her to keep going, because you want to know how she feels about this to say more. “I’ve always been afraid of someone claiming me before, but it feels completely normal, like it was meant to be.”

You slowly approach her, looking at the crescent shaped mark she has on her neck. It was turning to a dark shade of purple and it seemed incredibly painful. You could define precisely where you sank your teeth into her skin. “Does it hurts?” You ask her, pointing at her neck with your fingers. 

“Yeah, a little bit.” She admits. “Yours?”

Her bite wasn’t that much painful. You give a look to it through the mirror and see that it was the same color as Octavia’s. “The pain is bearable.”

“Are you okay with us being mates?” She seems timid about asking this question. 

“Are you? Really?” You didn’t mean to return the question to her without answering, but you wanted to know if she was fine with it, especially since she didn’t give you her consent. She could have been totally in disagreement about you knotting and claiming her. 

She moves slowly, wrapping her arms against your middle and resting her head on your shoulder – not the side of the bite in your neck, hopefully. “I didn’t feel prepared, but I think I’m okay with this.”

“If you are, I am too, then.” You kiss her forehead. Somehow, there is a pressure off your shoulders. A part of you really wanted her to not be angry at you. “Sorry about the bite, I didn’t want it to hurt.”

“I didn’t expect less of it, babe.” She says, tightening her arms around you. “Though, I can say that you sure know how to get an Omega through her heat.”

You release a purr, appreciating the compliment. She smiles at you, probably because she thinks your reaction is cute or something alike. “Of course I would know how to satisfy my girlfriend through her heat.” 

She rolls her eyes at you. “Careful with that big head of yours.”

“You like me that way.”

“I sure do.” She leans for a kiss. It’s gentle, very sweet and it had probably no intentions of getting heated, but it does because you slowly push her against the bathroom counter. Octavia yelps in surprise when you grab her ass, level her and help her sit, her legs wrapping around your hips. She’s still pumping out her pheromones, because she’s still aroused from you just being close to her. 

“So… you’re comfortable with us being mates? Like, really?” You look at any sign of disagreement in her eyes and she nods, capturing your lips again. Her tongue meets yours and it’s a very important argument, proving that she’s definitely comfortable being yours. “That’s good.” You mumble, breaking apart for air.

“Very good.” Her hands find their way to the mess that was your hair. You sigh, comfortably pressing your body against her. Everything feels so right and you’re no longer afraid of her rejection. 

She nips at your shoulder and you press her head against yours. “You’re a vampire or what?”

She giggles and pecks your cheek. “Something like that.” 

You scoff and roll your eyes, thinking about the perfect relationship you have with Octavia. She was a vibrant person, very caring about others and their needs, vibrant and always making you laugh. You like that a lot, because you feel like she completes you at some point. “I love you.” You say quietly, looking at her beautiful eyes.

She looks at you with a genuine smile on her lips. “I love you too, Raven.” She leans in, capturing your lips with hers. You know she really meant it and, somehow, you realize that it means the world to you. Maybe that was the bonding effect because of the claiming, but you know that you want to be by her side no matter what happens in the future. 

“We’re totally saps right now.” You tell her. 

“True.”

“Don’t tell anyone, though. I have a reputation to uphold, especially with Clarke.” You warn Octavia, nudging at her ribs with your fingers. If Clarke ever knew how you would act around your girlfriend, especially when you were alone with her, it would totally change the way she sees you. And you would be submitted to unremitting teasing too, that being the worst part of it. 

“You have yourself a deal if you don’t tell Lexa.” She smiles, peppering kisses on your shoulder, right where she had been nipping at your skin a few minutes ago. 

“Deal, then.” You mutter, capturing her lips again, running your hands on her bare thighs. It is then that you notice that she hasn’t bothered to wear any underwear underneath her large T-shirt. Your hands settle on her hips and you run your fingers slowly against her skin. “About last night… I have to say it was very intense.” Only thinking about it was making you shiver for more sex. 

She looks at you with her pupil blown with arousal. “You’re right.” She’s ready to go again and you know it, feeling a throb between your legs and your clit inflate until it presses against Octavia’s center. “It’s your first time with… a cock, right?”

You nod and a smug smile tug at her lip. “So no one ever gave you a head, then.” Licking at your lips, you realise what she was insinuating only until she gets off the bathroom counter to push your body against it. 

“Oh god.” Octavia’s now kneeling in front of you and you thank the Lord for blessing you with such an amazing girlfriend. You’ve always wanted to experience this, but you’ve never had the chance to have an Omega in heat near you before then. You’re a bit nervous, because you don’t know if you will be able to contain yourself from releasing into her mouth at the right moment. “You’re sure?” You tell her, because you would not allow her to give you a head if she didn’t truly wanted it. 

“Trust me on this one, Raven.” She smirks and slowly grabs your length with her hand. “It will be my pleasure.”

As she starts moving her hand slowly, you close your eyes to concentrate on the feeling this gives you. It’s very pleasurable this far and you can’t wait for her to use your mouth. Your hips jerk a little bit and you try to control yourself, letting Octavia do whatever she wanted. 

You feel her mouth wrapping around your length. Her hand is still there too and it leaves you panting with anticipation. When she pushes forward, taking all your sex in her tight mouth, you bite your lower lip because you’ve finally found a piece of heaven on Earth. Her teeth scrape gently against your cock, but it’s not painful at all. You find it pleasurable too. 

It takes all you have to refrain yourself from putting a hand behind the back of her head to accentuate the rhythm the way you want it. You want Octavia to take her time and truly enjoy giving you a head. 

She uses her tongue the rightest way, from base of your cock to the tip, putting more pressure every time, then taking it all in her mouth. It’s like she knows what makes you go crazy. Your girlfriend is clearly experienced in this domain, or maybe it was just a natural thing for her. You didn’t care, because it was so damn good. 

After a few minutes, it’s getting harder for you to stay in control of your body. The pressure is building in your lower belly and you know that, very soon, you won’t be able to hold yourself back. “Octavia.” You grunt lowly, opening your eyes and looking down at her. 

She smiles again at you. “I want you to come in my mouth.” 

You’re craving for her mouth enveloping your length again. “You can’t tell me this just like tha– oh my god.” As Octavia continues her ministrations, you throw your head back and finally put a hand behind your girlfriend’s head, pushing slightly. 

She gags but doesn’t stop, not until she notices that you struggle holding back, your hips buckling uncontrollably as the main sign of it. You close your eyes again, because she is sucking at your tip and it sends you over the edge. You release many spurts of come in her mouth and she swallows all of it. 

When you’re done, she stands up and you look at her, blushing furiously. You were totally sure that was the best blowjob that someone could ever give to you. She presses her body against yours, settling into a comfortable position, and her arms around your neck. 

“Was that okay?”

“I wouldn’t qualify this as ‘okay’.” You tell her, kissing her lips gently, tasting yourself at the same time. You didn’t think it was disgusting and couldn’t figure out why some guys hated it when a girl kissed them after giving them a head. “More like… mind-blowing.”

“Damn right it was.” She kisses your jaw. “I had you putty in my hands. If I would have stopped, I’m pretty sure you would have begged for more.”

“Nope, don’t peg me for the kind of girl that begs, Octavia Blake.” Your Omega smiles and raises a brow. You knew she was totally right; you would have begged for her to keep going. But you were looking innocent as a lamb. 

“I can’t even count on my fingers how many times I’ve made you scream my name, Raven Reyes.” She kisses you slowly, then detach from your lips. “And you’ve just admitted that it was mind-blowing.”

“You’re mind-blowing.” You say.

“Such a charmer, as always.” She teases you. 

 

Octavia’s heat lasted less longer than expected, since it was satisfied by you knotting and claiming her as your mate. You enjoyed everything about having sex while your Omega was in heat, because there was a fire in her eyes that made you feel powerful. Only you could satisfy her needs and you liked to dominate her as much as she likes submitting to you. 

Claiming her as your mate involves a few things. First thing first, you had to take care of your bites; even though they were clean bites, you didn’t want to get it infected or something, so you had to put some medicine on it and a bandage. 

Then, it was telling all of this to Octavia’s brother and avoid the more details possible. You doubted that Bellamy would like it that you claimed his sister because her heat was very early and because she didn’t have suppressants. You were in neutral terms with him, but that was going to piss him off real bad. Your girlfriend knew it too and she was reluctant to tell him. 

Instead of inviting him over their dorm room, Octavia requested a pizza night and beer night at his place. Like this, she knew if things got bad that they could leave whenever they wanted to. 

The evening came and they brought the pizza at Bellamy’s place. He told his sister that he already took care of the beer and they didn’t need to bring anything else than the pizza. So there they were, standing at each other’s side. To make their biting marks less obvious, they decided to put scarves around their neck. Hopefully, the temperature was cooling down a bit because the winter was on its way. 

Octavia’s tall brother opens the door, smiling at the sight of the pizza in your hands. “You guys are finally there, I’m starving!” She greets them, letting them in. “I hope you don’t mind, O., but Lexa was in town for the weekend and wanted to surprise you.”

Right when you enter the dining room, Octavia’s best friend and your own, sitting at the table. You should have known that something was up; Bellamy always eats a lot, but not that much. Three pizzas for three persons was a little bit too much, but you didn’t see anything behind that. 

You look at Clarke, who’s smiling at you. “Hey, Raven.” She stands up to hug you, then she hugs Octavia.

Lexa is a little bit more formal and gives you only a nod. You don’t expect more from her, especially since you’ve heard a lot about her from Octavia. Lexa is not one for physical affection with people she doesn’t know that much. “Hey Lexa, how are you?”

“Good, thank you, and yourself?”

“I’m very good. This is a nice surprise, are we celebrating something?” You ask everyone, because you were not sure of it. Octavia and you were the one wanting to do a beer and pizza dinner, especially to tell him that his sister and you were now mates. Now, you were about to tell your own best friend and your girlfriend’s. Not that you didn’t intend to tell Clarke, you just wanted to tell him after dropping the bomb to Bellamy. 

“No, this is just a nice group hang.” Clarke answers for everyone. “It’s been a little while, especially because of that never ending semester.”

“I’m back in town until the next semester starts.” Lexa explains, looking at Octavia with a very small smile. “We’re spending the Christmas’ eve together too.”

“Really?!” Octavia looks so pleased of it. “That’s so nice!” Your girlfriend turns her head towards you and grab your arm. “Do you want to be with us too?”

“I would love to.” You lean to kiss her cheek, then whisper in her ear. “If our little announcement doesn’t get me killed by your brother.”

“No worries, babe.” She smiles reassuringly at me.

Everyone helps to set the table ready for pizza and drinks. You choose to have a beer right away, because you might need it for later. Octavia chooses not to drink, since she was the one driving. Bellamy is literally jumping on the first slice of pizza ready to be devoured and his sister laughs, calling him a pig. It’s a simple evening between friends, nothing to worry about, you think to reassure yourself. 

Now that everyone’s belly was full, you all move to the living room. You choose the loveseat and Octavia sits by your side, nonchalantly putting her legs on your lap. She gives you a smile, knowing that you were already consumed by nervousness. 

You’re sweating and having to hide your claiming mark from the others with that scarf was getting annoying, especially when you were not used to wear one. You swallow the lump in your throat. 

“Bell, I – we need to tell you something.” Octavia’s voice is very serious and her brother notices it quickly. 

“What?” He asks, frowning. You already know that he is feeling concerned about her health and safety. 

“So uh…” She looks at you and you nod. “I think I’m just going to rip the Band-Aid off.” She slowly removes her scarf, leaving her neck exposed to their eyes. Her mark is still healing and has a dark shade of pink. Following Octavia, you also remove your scarf. “We’re mated.”

You find yourself thinking that the announcement was very similar to coming out of the closet and makes your lips twitches in a small smile. There’s a weight off your shoulder and it feels good not to hide all of this anymore. 

But this relief only lasts for a few seconds, until your gaze met Bellamy’s and you know he is beyond angry. “You claimed my sister?!” He jumps off the couch and approaches you. “She’s not an object that you can claim yours!” He growls at you. 

Octavia stands up to put herself between you and her brother. “Bell, calm yourself!” She hisses at him, a hand on his chest to push him away. “We decided that together, as partners.”

It’s your time to stand up and you look at him, trying to contain yourself. “You knotted her!” He snarls at you.

“Yes, because it’s a part of the mating ritual.” You point out, making a little bit fun of him, knowing that your tone was not likely going to calm Octavia’s brother. You couldn’t repress a snarky comment whenever you can make one. 

Your girlfriend glares at you for a second, then looks at her brother. “I’m a big girl, I can handle things by myself. I love Raven and there’s nothing you can do that can change that.”

“Especially since we bonded.” You comment, a smile on your lips. 

Bellamy’s face is red by now. “You would have left any Alpha knot you in a heat, O!”

“She’s not any Alpha, dumbass! She’s mine.” 

“And she’s mine too.”

“Holy shit.” Clarke interrupts in the conversation. “I knew it! I felt that your scent was different and I was wondering why all that time!” Your best friends says at you. “You’re mated now, that’s why it’s different; it changed when she bit you!”

Lexa looks at Bellamy. “It’s their decision, Bellamy. You don’t have to agree with it, but at least hide your frustration.” She tells him with a calm and reassuring voice. “They’re bonded for life. You can’t change this.”

“But she’s just a kid!” He retorts, looking at you again. 

“Fuck, I’m 21 now, get over it!” She yells at him. “I can make my own decisions. Heat or no heat.”

“Babe?” You ask Octavia and she turns her head. “May I suggest that we leave? Let him digest the information.”

“Sure.” She says, clearly still frustrated, then she points a finger towards her brother. “You better get along with the idea of Raven and I being mates. Text me if you’re ready to talk to me like an adult.”

You give your best friend an apologizing look, because this little announcement really screwed up the evening. She gives you an understanding nod and finally speaks. “Lexa and I are leaving too. I guess I’ll see you around, Bell.”   
He doesn’t look so content of the way the evening ended, but he gave her a smile. His gaze is on you next and he puffs his chest. If he tried to look intimidating, it really didn’t work and you have to repress a snarky comment that would probably make him jump on you. 

You look at Octavia and grab her hand. “Let’s go.” She nods, grab her things and gives you yours. Bellamy’s anger is still apparent, but you no longer pay him attention.

Octavia and you get out of the apartment without saying more and followed by Lexa and Clarke. The other doesn’t say a word until you reach the parking lot. Your best friend sighs loudly. “Oh my God, I thought that he was going to jump on you.”

“I wouldn’t have let him.” Octavia says, pressing a kiss on your cheek. “He’s very protective, yes, but he barks louder than he bites, trust me.”

“Well, I understand him a little bit. I didn’t even see this coming either, I was very shocked.” Lexa says, speaking for the first time since Octavia revealed to her brother that she was your mate. 

“Sorry for not telling you Lex, I wanted to tell Bell first.” She explains. The other brunette nods. “Same with you Clarke. Raven and I agree to tell him first, then to our best friends after.”

“No worries, I’m actually very happy for both of you!” Clarke smiles at you and looks at Octavia. “You don’t know how lucky you are to have her.”

“I sure know this.” She puts your arm over your shoulder, so she can be closer to you.

“I’m glad that she doesn’t hate me when I’m complaining about stuff. That’s all I ask.” You joke, planting a kiss to your mate’s forehead. “I hope that Bellamy will get along with this… because I don’t really want you to fight with him because of me.”

“Not because of you, babe, because of us.” 

It really is satisfying when she says something like that to you. You feel like being mated with you is very important to her and knowing that was very meaningful to you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's mostly fluff and more interaction with Clarke and Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have to thank MakAttack2323 for beta-ing this chapter! She did an amazing work :)

About two weeks after mating with Octavia, there’s the realization that you’re totally and utterly floating on your very own cloud with her. Bellamy still hasn’t talked to his little sister, nor given any signs of life. You don’t bother with him, because you know that he will eventually come around to the idea of Octavia being your mate. 

Since there’s no more classes or exams to attend, you usually wake past 10 o’clock in the morning, because you’ve probably passed out the night before at a very late hour. You have a little more shifts at Wick’s garage, but that’s mostly due to the holidays. 

You feel a little bit guilty, because you haven’t spent a lot of time around your best friend. Yes, of course, she knows that you have a girlfriend – a mate – now and that it takes most of your time, but that’s no excuse. Octavia has you day and night and you know that Clarke misses you, even if she’s busy with a girlfriend of her own, or someone that looked like it. They haven’t decided on the nature of their relationship yet, according to the blonde. 

When Clarke calls you in the morning, you’re reluctant to answer because of the guilt, but you still pick up your cell phone on the nightstand. “Good morning, nerd.” You tell her, a smile on your lips. It’s been a while and the sound of her voice makes you happy. 

“It’s been a while since we’ve hung out.” She says to you right away, jumping to the point of her phone call. 

“I know, Clarke.” You sigh, staying as silent as possible. You lay back on the bed and Octavia snuggles closer to your warm body, still asleep. 

“You’ve been spending time with Octavia and I totally get it, but I feel kinda jealous of her and I would like to have you all to myself for, like, an entire day.” She explains. “If that’s okay with you, of course.”

“What are you doing today?” You know she called you because she has nothing planned for the day. It wasn’t her ultimate last resort, because she could very much spend the day with Lexa, but she picked you for a reason; you were her best friend. 

You both used to spend a lot of time together, especially when her mother had taken you under her wing to help you. She is like a sister to you and Clarke likely felt the same. “Nothing, I guess.”

“That sounds amazing.” You tease her, chuckling lowly. “Okay, here’s the deal. You give me an hour and a half and I’ll meet you at the restaurant of your choice. Breakfast’s on me.”

“You’re the best, best friend ever.” 

“I know. Now I have to go, because someone will be mad at me if I’m late.” You reply, a smile on your lips. “Text me the details?”

“Sure. See you later!”

“Bye, nerd!” You press the button to end the conversation and turn your head towards Octavia’s. She is still sleeping, which wasn’t that unusual. You were more likely to get up before her. 

You both are in your naked forms, not to mention you had a very nice night and your legs will surely be a painful reminder of it. Her skin is warm and there’s nothing else that you want more than to just cuddle with her all morning. Except that you promised Clarke you’d meet her and pay for her breakfast for neglecting your friendship since you’ve been dating Octavia. It would be mean to just go back to sleep and forget your best friend, right?

So you slowly wake up said girlfriend, peppering kisses on her face until she opens her eyes and smiles at you. “Wakey wakey, Octavia.” She turns her head and you kiss her neck, right where you claimed her with a bite. The skin is still healing, but no longer painful. 

“Was I dreaming or were you speaking on the phone?” She asks you with a very husky voice that definitely makes you think about doing insane things to her body. With your tongue. For several hours in a row. 

You nod and kiss her shoulder, pressing your body against hers. “Clarke. She misses me. We’re going out for breakfast.”

She puts her arms around your neck to pull you even closer. “Shouldn’t you get ready, then?” 

“I told her that I’ll be ready for her to get me in an hour and a half.” You inform the Omega with a smile. She jerks a brow in response. Of course, you planned your breakfast with Clarke while considering spending an intimate shower with your girlfriend. You said that you had to get ready, after all. There’s nothing bad if you want to spend a little bit of alone time with Octavia. 

You can’t help that you’re young and have needs. “Join me in the shower?” You propose, and she hums.

After getting in the shower, Octavia joins you a few minutes later and presses her body to your back, her hands settling at your hips, then moving a little. Her touch is soft and you smile, letting her caress your skin while you clean yourself. You always like showering with her because it feels very intimate. It’s one of your favourite moments of the day. 

“What are you thinking about?” She asks, pressing a kiss between your shoulder blades. 

“That there’s a beautiful girl standing behind me.” It’s not quite the exact answer, but she doesn’t need to know that. 

“I think I’m jealous.”

“You totally should be… she’s naked.”

“Oh God, Raven! Now I’m gonna have to kick that girl’s ass.” She seems happy that you entertained her little game.

“Speaking of ass…” You turn your body to face her, a smile on your lips. The shower head is spreading water on her back and there’s tiny droplets sprinkling on your skin. With both of your hands, you firmly grab Octavia’s ass and she looks at you, biting her lower lip. 

“Even if this is very tempting, I’m pretty sure that we’ll lose track of time.” She warns, her hands caressing the lower part of your back. “Maybe we shouldn’t make out and spare the hot water.”

“Then why did you join me?” 

“You would have gotten mad at me and left only cold water.” She explains, peppering kisses onto your neck. “I don’t want Clarke to be mad at us for making her wait for you.”

“You’re such a sweetheart.”

“From time to time.” She answers, running her hand thought your messy, wet hair. 

 

It doesn’t take much longer before you’re ready to leave your dorm room. Clarke knocks at your door and you open it with a wide smile, truly happy to spend time with your best friend. She hugged you so tight that you thought she might break a rib or two, but you hugged her back just as tightly.

Usually, the other Alpha’s scent was very repulsive to you, however since you grew up with Clarke, who is practically a sister to you, being close to her again makes you feel comfortable, and maybe even relieved. You know your own scent changed when Octavia bit you, because the blonde told you after you declared being mates to Bellamy. 

“I missed you.” Clarke declared, pulling away from the hug. “It feels like it’s been ages since we spent some time together.”

You nod slightly. “Yes, that being my fault, I know.” 

“I don’t blame you, no worries. I know you’ve got your hands full with Octavia, since you’re together, together now.” She starts to walk outside the dorm building and you follow her. 

“Still not a good enough reason to not find some time for you.” 

She rolls her eyes at you and snorts. “I’ve been a little bit occupied too.” She states, pushing the door open. Her car is parked on the side of the road and it takes a few meters to get there. She unlocks the car and gets in.

“Let me guess.” You say, after getting in the vehicle. “Your mother is forcing you to work at the hospital again?”

“She’s not forcing me.” Clarke starts the engine. “I like working in a hospital, just… not where my dad died.” You hate yourself for forgetting that simple detail, that Jake was dead and it pained his daughter so much to not have him around. She hated the hospital because that was where he died after his car accident, right on the table, when they were operating on him. When Abby was operating on him. 

“I get that.” You tell her. “There’s another hospital that you could work for just like, thirty minutes from here, you know.”

“I don’t want my mom to think that I don’t want to work with her...”

“But you don’t want to.”

Clarke runs a hand through her hair. “I’ve been working a little bit more, yes. I’m trying to save some money.”

“For?”

“Seriously, anything to get out of the country. A road trip, have some fun. Next semester might be the last one where I have enough time on my hands to have a social life. It will drive me crazy if I stay here all summer long.”

“It seems like a good plan.” You tell her. “Want me to tag along?”

“Sure, we’ll have to make a budget and see who’s in too.” 

You and Clarke talk about travelling until she parks her car in the parking lot of her favourite restaurant. After getting seated at a table and ordering drinks – a chocolate milk for Clarke and orange juice for yourself – you look at how radiant your best friend looks. 

“So, tell me.” You start, waiting for her to give you all her attention. “How are things with Lexa?”

You know that Lexa asked Clarke on a date once and they had been talking to each other a lot since then, but you hadn’t had any more details coming from them. Maybe you had been too caught up with your own love life that you forgot to ask about Clarke’s. 

“I’m so fucking in love with her.” She smiles and you can’t help but think that things escalated quickly between those two. “Seriously, I thought that things were getting nowhere, but then she shows up at my door and I didn’t even know she was coming to town. She’s pretty amazing.”

“I’m glad for both of you.” You answer, taking a sip of your orange juice. “Octavia said that she’s a keeper and you deserve the best.” 

“Thanks, I know.”

“Come on, I’m saying great things to you and your big head is showing.” 

“Big head is your thing, usually.” The blonde retorts, clearly amused. “I think that Octavia is starting to rub off on you, because you’re becoming a real softie, Raven.”

“I am not!”

“You totally are.” 

You are interrupted by the waitress coming back with your meals. It takes a few seconds for her to put all the plates on the table and ask if you need anything. After thanking her and watching her leave, Clarke decides to stop teasing you and ask something else. 

“What about you and Octavia?” 

“She’s perfect for me.” You tell her after swallowing a bite of your pancakes. “I couldn’t ask for anything more, because I have everything I need.”

“And with Bellamy?” She wonders. 

“We’re still working on it.” Is your answer. “He still hasn’t decided to contact O. and I think she’s getting mad at him for taking so long. I hate that they’re fighting because of us.”

“He’ll get along with you and her. He has to.”

“Christmas is only a few days away, Clarke. Octavia wants nothing more than to celebrate with him.” You sigh and continue. “Maybe I should talk some sense into him.”

“That could be a good idea to start on a new base with him, I guess.” Clarke looks at you and shoves a few pieces of pancakes in her mouth.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t even hate me if his sister wasn’t an Omega.” 

“Mhh.” Your best friend swallows her food and looks at you intensely. “Speaking of Omegas.”

“What?” You try to demystify why Clarke is looking all serious for a moment, but you can’t quite put a finger on it.

“Lexa.” 

You raise your eyebrows, surprised. “What, Lexa is an Omega too? How did you find out?”

“Yes, she is.” She smiles at you. “We’ve been pretty close lately.”

“For real?”

“For real.”

“Like, ‘we cuddled on the couch’ close or ‘I had crazy intense sex with her’ close?” You ask her, grinning. You like to tease your best friend and asking her questions about sex was the best way to do it. You see her blush a little bit and she clears her throat. 

“First option, of course. I won’t jump into bed with her that soon.” She looks at you and you chuckle, mostly because that’s almost what happened with Octavia, though you knew her for months and had been sharing a dorm room with her. “She smells so sweet.”

“I know, it’s amazing. Octavia used to smell a bit stronger before we mated.” You explain to your best friend. “She still smells delicious, but it’s a combined scent of mine and hers now.” The blonde nods, a smile on her lips. “So, you guys haven’t…?”

“No! Not yet, I don’t want to push her.” 

“You always have been the romantic one, Clarke.” You tease her a little. 

“I know and you’ve never wanted to commit to anyone, yet here you are. Things change very quickly.” 

“That’s because I knew Octavia was endgame for me.” 

“You really think so?” Your best friend asks you, stabbing her pancakes with her fork.

“I do.” You answer without hesitation. “I’m not ready to propose to her or anything, claiming her as mine was already a big commitment for me.”

“Did you guys plan this?”

“The claiming? Not very.” You know it wasn’t what you said to Bellamy, but it was mostly to reassure him that you and Octavia were comfortable with what happened. Now though, there were no reasons for you to lie to your best friend. “She woke me up in the morning and I thought I was going crazy because of her heat. I did resist her for a while, but…”

“You couldn’t control yourself?”

“Exactly. I told her that she should walk to the infirmary, but she snapped at me and said that she couldn’t walk.” You clearly remember growling at her and then biting her neck after she submitted to you. “I couldn’t resist dominating her, Clarke.”

She finishes her glass of chocolate milk. “I’ll have to be careful with Lexa, then.” 

“Yes, because things could turn out in a much unexpected way. You should talk to her about it. Octavia and I were already a couple when it happened, but we never even approached the subject.” You pinch your lips together. “I would have preferred it if we had.”

“I understand.” Clarke crosses her arms on her chest. “I like her a lot, Raven.”

“Then you should tell that to her, not me.” You retort with a smile. “Maybe buy her a gift for Christmas, I don’t know. Girls like gifts.”

“Says the one who hates gifts.”

“You gave me a Swiffer for our first Christmas together.” You stare at your best friend for a few seconds. “A Swiffer, Griffin.” You know that you were never one to clean your room very often, because you were comfortable in your little chaos. Clarke had gifted you with a Swiffer when you started living at her place, when you were almost seventeen years old. 

“I would have never bought you that if you cleaned your room at least once a week.”

“And, for your information, I love gifts.” You point at her. “Lexa might love gifts too, if you put a little effort to buy or make her something nice. Like, not a Swiffer.”

“What do you suggest?”

“Come on, Griffin.” It’s your time to roll your eyes at her. “You have the soul of an artist and your paintings are so freaking good. Paint her something.”

“What if she doesn’t like it?”

“Then buy something else just in case.” She nods and you chuckle. “You’re full of questions today. What happened to my ‘confident Clarke’?” She shrugs in response. “Oh, I know!”

She looks at you with a curious expression. “What?”

“You’re so in love with Lexa.”

“I am not.”

“You fucking are.”

She waits a few seconds to answer anything else. “Yeah… and it scares me a lot.” 

“You know she’s not him. She’s better than him.” You smile genuinely. “And you deserve better, Clarke.”

“You’re right.” She says, playing with the top of her now finished glass of chocolate milk.

“I’m always right.” 

“Shut up.”

“Don’t forget to invite me to your wedding.” You say, making the blonde sigh in exasperation. She loves you nonetheless. “No, but really, just think about it. You don’t have to make her a gift if you consider that you guys are not that serious.” 

“Thank you, Raven.”

“Just don’t buy her a Swiffer.” 

“Forget what I said earlier, I haven’t missed you at all.”

The conversation continued on another topic while Clarke and you were finishing your plates. The waitress came by to pick up the dishes and came back with the check. Hopefully it wasn’t an expensive restaurant and you were able to afford to pay for both your and Clarke’s breakfast. 

After exiting the blonde’s favourite restaurant, she looks at you and asks: “Were you planning on doing something this afternoon?”

“Not really, Octavia told me that she wanted to catch up with Lexa too, so they might be together for the rest of the day.”

“We could all do something together.” She proposes. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

“Damn girl, missing Lexa already?” You wink at her and she knows that you’re only teasing her on purpose again. “Yeah, we could do that if they want.”

“I’m going to call Lexa, you don’t mind?” 

You shake your head negatively and Clarke grabs her phone. A few seconds later, she is dialing Lexa’s phone number, patiently waiting for her to pick up. When she does, you can hear a little bit of the conversation they have. “Hello?”

“Lexa, its Clarke.” 

“Oh, hi Clarke! How are you?”

“Very good and you?” Clarke continues, a smile on her lips. She’s distracted, balancing her body from a foot to the other. You find this quite cute, because you know that your best friend is probably very happy to talk to Lexa. 

“I’m good, thank you.” 

“I’m with Raven right now and we were wondering if you and Octavia would want to join us later.” She bites her lower lip and looks at you.

“Let me just ask O.” Lexa tells her at the other side of the line. It takes a few seconds before she speaks again. “She says that she’s totally in.”

“Okay, cool.” Clarke smiles and continues: “So, we don’t actually have an idea of what to do.”

“My parents are out of town and they’re not coming back until tomorrow. We could hang out at my place.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, O. and I are already here anyways. You can come over now if you want.” 

The blonde looks at you with a questioning face and you nod in approval. “Good, we’re coming soon. See you later.”

“Bye, Clarke.”

Your best friend hangs up, a smile lingering on her lips. You couldn’t wait to see your mate again, even if you saw her only a few hours before. Truth be told, you still have a hard time adjusting to being away from Octavia for too long, because you really want to spend time with her. Only the ones mated to an Omega could truly understand the feeling.

“So, we’re going to Lexa’s place?” You ask, shoving your hands in the pockets of your sweater.

“Yeah. Should we bring something over? Like coffee or, I don’t know, muffins?”

“We could do that. I’m sure Octavia will like it.” You say, remembering how much your girlfriend likes sweets. 

 

After stopping by a café to grab some coffee and muffins for everyone, you rode in Clarke’s car to Lexa’s house, singing along with your best friend to a popular song airing on the radio. You noticed that she looks happier than she had been in a long time and you feel that you will have to thank Octavia’s best friend for that. That the blonde had started dating again, it surely meant that she had forgot the douchebag that is Finn Collins. 

When Clarke parks the car in front of Lexa’s house, you unbuckle your seatbelt and grab the drinks and food. It’s a little hard to get out of the car with your hands full, but you manage to do it anyway. 

Clarke rings the doorbell and you both wait for someone to open the door. Lexa does and she only has eyes for the blonde. They smile at each other timidly and the brunette finally lets you inside her house. It’s warm, there’s a lot of space, and it smells good. It’s the kind of house you would have liked to have when you were younger, before Abby took you under her wing. 

Being in foster care sucked, mostly because no one really wanted an angry Alpha teenager hanging out around the house and defying you at anything you told her. They prefer the younger Betas, because they were more docile and easy to have a normal conversation with. 

Your best friend nudges you in the rib, probably because she has an idea of what you are thinking, your eyes scanning the room attentively. “You have a beautiful house, Lexa.”

“Thank you, Raven. Here, let me help you out.” She gives you a small smile and you give her the drinks and bag of muffins you have in your hands. “Make yourselves comfortable, ladies.”

The next thing you do is wonder where Octavia is, since she is supposed to be at the house too. You’re about to ask when you hear footsteps coming from the living room. You only have the time to turn your head before you see your mate leaning in for a tight hug. “Raven.” The embrace is pleasing and you smile. 

“Missed me that much?” You say, not resisting teasing her a little bit.

She hums in response and kisses you. Closing your eyes to kiss her back, you hear Clarke and Lexa’s footsteps moving to the living room, leaving you in your own bubble. You smile into the kiss and your hands find their way to Octavia’s locks, scraping her scalp on the back of her neck. 

That welcoming kiss leaves you speechless, but Octavia is the one speaking next. “We should move to the living room. I see that you brought muffins.”

“Yes, how sweet of me, right?” 

Your snarky comment makes her chuckle softly. You rest your chin on the top of her head and find this position very comfortable. Octavia presses a few kisses on your neck. “We should get back to them.” She says and you pinch your lips together, because you clearly enjoy your time with girlfriend but you also have to spend some with your friends. 

“Yeah, let’s do that.” You respond with a shrug. 

She slides her hand into yours and drags you along. She moves to the living room, where you find your best friend sitting on the couch at Lexa’s side. Clarke’s eyes are still all over Lexa and it makes you smile to know that the blonde is finally giving her heart to someone. And that someone looks pretty much worthy of Clarke’s love. 

There’s not much place left on the couch, so you just opt for the floor, leaving the available seat to Octavia. She just smiles at you and decides to make herself comfortable, sitting on the floor between your legs. Her back presses against your chest as you settle your chin on her shoulder.

“I guess we’re watching a movie?” You propose, your arms wrapping around Octavia’s waist to pull her against you more.

Lexa grabs the TV remote and begins to log into her Netflix account. “Anyone have an idea of what to watch?” She asks, looking at the other girls. 

“The Lion King!” Octavia shouts with a huge grin on her lips. 

“We’ve watched it a thousand times!” The other brunette retorts, glaring at her best friend, though she wasn’t really giving Octavia a mean look. It was more of a disapproving glare than anything. 

“Not a horror movie, please.” Clarke whines. 

You chuckle slightly. “We should definitely watch one, just because Clarke’s reactions are priceless.”

“You do that and you don’t have a best friend anymore.”

“Maybe we should just stick with The Lion King…” Lexa grumbles. 

It clearly makes Octavia happy about this decision. “Yay!” She fist bump the air in victory and you press a kiss to her shoulder. “Now, give me the muffins.” She says to the other brunette. 

Lexa just rolls her eyes and tosses the muffin bag at her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so busy with life at the moment that I can't say when the next update will be. I can always reassure you by saying that there are still a few more chapters left to write. Someone gave me the idea of making a sequel for Clarke and Lexa's relationship and I would like your opinion about that, because it will probably happen.

There’s one thing making you very nervous: Christmas is a week away and you told Octavia that you would spend the day with her and Bellamy. Since you’ve never really had a family before, or had one that really celebrated this holiday, you didn’t know what to expect from all of this. Sure, you spent a few Christmas’ with Clarke, but you’ve never really been at ease, even if you could consider that you were as close as sisters with the blonde. Celebrating with the whole Griffin family was sort of a lot to take in. 

Bellamy hasn’t talked to his sister yet and you know the younger Blake is missing her older brother. It was one thing that had to be fixed before Christmas. You have to talk to him before that, even if you are sure that you’re the last person on Earth that he wants to see. 

Plus, you have to admit this, you need him to know what to get your girlfriend. You want to give her a meaningful present and you already know her tastes, but you want to give her the one thing that would make her more than happy. Bellamy knows her more than anyone, because of the older protective brother that he’s always been. 

That is what brings you in front of Bellamy’s apartment. Octavia doesn’t know that you’re here because you left your job early to come and talk to him. You take a deep breath, uncertain if you really want to do this, but you remember that you have to. You raise your hand and knock three times at the door. It doesn’t take long before someone in the apartment makes their way to the door and you hold your breath when you see the doorknob move a little. 

It opens and you look up. Bellamy looks very surprised to see you standing there in the hallway, but his face quickly frowns as he remembers that you are the Alpha that claimed his little sister. Obviously, he just stares at you, waiting for you to speak up because he doesn’t want to be the one that does. 

It takes a few seconds for you to gain the confidence to open your mouth. “We need to talk, Bellamy.” Your voice is unusually soft, as you are trying to convince him to have a real conversation. He’s older than you, yet he can act like a real child sometimes. He raises his eyebrows and scoffs. “You know I’m only here for Octavia. She misses you, you know.”

“So what?” He replies coldly. 

“Come on, dude.” He can surely sense the annoyance in your voice. “She expects you to call her. Christmas is a week away and I’m sure it would devastate her if you don’t spend it with her.”

He keeps staring at you and you swallow the lump forming in your throat. “I just want her to be happy and if that means that she wants to be with you for Christmas, I’m going to give that to her. I don’t even care if you don’t talk to me at all.”

“Fine, but on one condition.” He says, crossing his arms to his chest. 

You’re wondering what the hell his condition could be. “Which is?”

“Help me find her a gift.”

“What?”

“I don’t know what to get her.” He sighs loudly. “I’ve been trying to save money to get her a present, but I had to pay a few things and now I’m broke.” It must have been hard for him to tell her that he didn’t know what to buy her because he didn’t have money. “I used to make her very expensive gifts.”

“I get that, she’s really worth it.” You smile at him. “Actually, I have no idea either. I was counting a bit on you, I have to admit.”

“You don’t know what to get your own girlfriend?”

“Says the guy that doesn’t know what to get for his own sister.” You reply, in a snarky tone. 

“Raven, if you keep making fun of me…”

“You what? Won’t come to Christmas dinner? I know that you already miss Octavia. And you can’t spend that day alone, because she is your family.” You know that you made a point there. “She would come in your apartment to kick your but because you’d be a total dick.”

His mouth drops and you smile innocently. “So shut up. We’re going Christmas shopping when you’re free this week.”

“Fine.”

“And you’re going to give a phone call to your sister tonight.” He looks at you and scowls. You realise that he’s not very happy with another Alpha giving him orders, but he knows that calling Octavia is the right thing to do to fix that stupid situation. 

“Okay.” He grumbles. “Can you meet me tomorrow at 10?”

“It’s a bit early….” You had the right to complain a little. “But I can make it. I have work at 3.”

“A few hours should be enough.”

“Good. See you tomorrow, then.”

“Bye, Raven.” He says and you take a step back. When he finally closes the door, you make your way down the hallway and the stairs, a smile on your lips. 

It went better than what you expected, you have to admit. The good thing was that Octavia would have a Christmas with her brother – and gifts. You were eager to come back to your dorm room and talk to your mate, but you didn’t want to say anything until Bellamy talked to her. 

 

When you finally push open the door, your eyes immediately search for the smaller brunette. You find her lying on her back and talking on her phone. You smile at her, thinking that it was probably Bellamy giving her a phone call just like you told him to do. 

She sees you and sits, patting a spot on the bed for you to sit at. You get rid of your bag and shoes, then move to sit at Octavia’s side. She keeps talking on the phone, but grabs your hand. She’s definitely talking to her brother and everything seems to be going great. 

After a few more minutes of listening to the conversation, she tells him that she has to go and says goodbye. When her eyes are back on you, she looks even happier. 

“I love you so much Raven.” She hugs you, pressing her body against yours. Bellamy probably told her that you were the reason why he called you or something similar.

“I love you too.” You chose to play the innocent lamb. “Was that Bell?”

“Yeah. Thank you.”

“What for?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know anything. I know you went to his place to have a conversation with him.” She sighs. “If it wasn’t for you, I’m not sure he would have agreed to spend Christmas with us.”

“He would have, O. You brother is not heartless and he loves you more than anything in this world.” 

Before you could say anything else, Octavia’s lips are on your own, kissing slowly and tenderly. You shut your eyes as you feel her hands come up to cup your cheeks and you can’t help but shiver from head to toe. It was a fun thing to share kisses with your girlfriend; they were always heated and left you wanting more. On the contrary, this one is slow and very passionate. Your own hands move to her lower back to press her body even closer to yours. 

When the kiss ends, you open your eyes to meet with Octavia’s. She has a smile on her lips that you, of course, return. 

“If this is the price of fixing everything with your brother, I will make sure to get into a few more fights with him.” 

She sighs desperately and shakes her head. “You will not do that.” She press another kiss to your lips, but this time a lot shorter. “I know he’s an ass most of the time, but he’s family. And you’re family now, too.”

This statement makes your heart flutter, because it means the world to you to be a part of a family. You have always dreamed about what it would be like to have one, but this certainly surpasses all of your expectations. You are very happy that Octavia’s the one always looking out for you, because she is caring about you and not thinking of you as a burden to bear. She wants to be with you and she loves you. 

“I love you.” You tell her, still looking in her eyes. 

“I love you too, Raven.” 

 

The next morning, you learn that Christmas’ shopping is really not Bellamy’s forte. Seeing your girlfriend’s tall and broody brother entering every shop to exit not even ten minutes after makes you want to tease him, but you refrain yourself from this because you don’t want him getting mad at you again. But you’re already thinking of teasing him at Christmas’ dinner with telling Octavia how Bellamy was partially freaking out because he had absolutely no idea of what to get her. 

“Maybe you’ll find it when you see it.” You say, following him in the sixth store since you met up. "You know what she likes more than me.”

“I should probably give her a gift-card.” He replies, looking on the shelves. 

“Hell no.” You put your hand on his arm and stop him from moving. “That’s, like, the worst thing you can ever give to her.”

“But it’s simple.”

“It just sucks, Bell. If I were her, I’d be really disappointed. I would like a big ass gift wrapped in so much packing.”

“I could put it in a big ass box.”

“Would you really like it if O. gave you a gift-card?” He hesitates for a second and then you speak again. “And there you have your answer. Put a cross on that idea.”

“Fine.” He shrugs. “Anything coming up in your mind, because I’m running low on ideas now?”

“Why do I need to keep reminding you that she’s your sister?” You frown and shake your head. “She would probably like to have things from her favourite TV shows. I would say concert tickets, but that’s a bit expensive…”

“I don’t know if you want to buy her something specifically, but we could put our money together to buy a bigger gift.” 

His suggestion takes you by surprise because Bellamy seems more like the guy that wants to handle everything by himself. You thought that he would love to have the credit for a gift and not tell Octavia that you helped him to pick one. 

“Sure.” You agree. “I know that she’s not the kind of girl to wear rings or necklaces, but I want to check just in case.”

“You want to buy jewelry for Octavia?”

“Anything that can make her happy. I already gave her something she really wanted to have.” You point at him. “You. I know she wanted to spend Christmas with you. Otherwise, I probably wouldn’t have talked to you yet.”

Bellamy raises his eyebrows. “Why?”

“Well, to be honest, I didn’t wanted to be around you if you were going to stare at me and stuff. You can be kind of scary when you’re mad, dude.” 

“No, I mean, why are you doing all of this for her?” 

There’s a wide grin appearing on your lips as you answer him. “Because I love her. She deserves happiness, Bellamy. Octavia’s an amazing girl and I’ll do everything to give that to her.” You take a deep breath. “I’ve been raised in foster care and Christmas never meant anything in particular for me, because I didn’t have a real family to celebrate with.”

“And O. makes you feel like you’re a part of a family, am I right?” He says slowly. You nod and he continues. “I noticed that she has been happier since you two got together.”

“I’m going to keep making her happy for as long as I can.” You answer to him. “I’ve been better too, since I met her. You can always ask Clarke, she would probably say that I was a miserable mess.”

You know that you had been one, especially because life is hard when you’re a foster kid. There’s always a missing puzzle piece that keeps you from being truly happy, whether it was a family, friend, or a lover. 

“I’m glad that she found you, Raven.” 

“But if I hurt her, you’re going to make my life a living hell?”

“You got that part right.”

You nod slowly and then walk inside a jewelry shop. “Okay, enough with the threatening, let’s get our precious Octavia a memorable gift.”

 

A few days have passed since you finally found the perfect gift for your mate. You’ve worked things out with Bellamy and he agreed to have dinner with Octavia and you for Christmas, which made her really happy. You also helped him find a present for his sister, one that you know she will really like. 

Octavia decided that you both would spend Christmas Eve together. Since she didn’t want to kick her brother out of his own house and you didn’t have a place of your own, you decided to stay at the dorm room. She already scheduled the evening; going to the nearest bakery shop to order an ungodly amount of sweets, going back to the dorm to order Chinese takeout, and eating while watching the first and second Home Alone movies. 

You were halfway through the second movie, you’re not sure because you’ve closed your eyes for what seemed to be only a few seconds, when Octavia smacks your arm. “You can’t fall asleep on the best Christmas movie ever made, babe!” She claims and you only release a soft groan, wiggling a little to get in a more comfortable position.

You sigh loudly and remove your head from your mate’s shoulder. “I think I ate too much.” You complain, an adorable pout on your lips. “Plus, I’ve watched these movies a few times already, it’s always on TV every year.”

Octavia runs a hand through your hair and you close your eyes, thinking that this time it would be her fault if you fall asleep again and that you could blame this on her. “This feels very good though.” You mumble sleepily. 

“You want to go to sleep now?” She asks. 

“I’m going to take a quick nap, just wake me up when the movie ends.” You tell her, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

You fall back asleep and, before you even know it, the morning light is creeping in the room through your window. Luckily, you and Octavia had been watching the movies on her computer, snuggling on your bed. No backache from sleeping on a sofa. 

Octavia’s back is pressed against your front and a bit of her hair is in your face and that bugs you a bit. You move a little to remove the wild strands of hair and kiss her neck slowly. 

She starts to wake up after that kiss. “Morning.” She says in a low husky voice. 

“Thought you were supposed to wake me up at the end of the movie.” You tell her, a smile on your lips. She only shrugs in response and you let out a simple chuckle. “I was very tired.”

 

“Yeah, I fell asleep too and my laptop was about to fall on the ground. I woke up just in time.” She stretches a bit. “You looked so peaceful that I didn’t want to wake you up again.”

“That is very nice of you. I slept like a baby.”

“Love you, but gotta pee now.” 

She wiggles free of your embrace and gets off the bed. A few minutes later, after doing her business, she comes back to the bed and straddles your hips. Your hands instinctively move to her thighs to caress them up and down. 

“Merry Christmas.” You tell her, looking her in the eyes. 

“Merry Christmas to you too, Raven.” She replies. At this moment, you are tempted to give her the gift you bought her, but you had to resist. You promised Bellamy that you’ll let Octavia open her gift only when you’ll be at his place, so he could give her his at the same time.

“You look pretty radiant this morning.” 

“Thank you.” She says, giving you an intense look. “I’ve been thinking about giving you a gift.”

“Bell wants us to unwrap the presents at his place tonight.” You tell her, though it definitely tickles your curiosity. Besides Clarke and Abby, no one’s really given you a gift before. And Clarke gave you a Swiffer. Such a nice gift.

She chuckles and puts her warm hands on your flat belly. “Oh, believe me, he doesn’t want to know about this one.” Your heart immediately starts pounding in your chest.

“Intriguing… can I unwrap it?” You ask, then bite your lower lip. 

“Would you let me?”

You frown, uncertain of where this is going. “What kind of person are you to offer someone a gift and tell them you’ll be unwrapping–”

Your eyes follow Octavia’s movements as she grabs the hem of her oversized T-shirt and pull it off her body. The sight leaves you speechless; she is wearing a negligee. Most of the fabric is see-through, except for the lace covering her breasts. The color is dark red and black and Octavia looks truly amazing. 

“So, tell me what you think.” She says, a smug smirk appearing on her lips. She knows that you definitely like it by the way your eyes are moving over her body. 

You finally speak up. “You’re stunning.”

“Clearly.”

“And I believe this is not only a gift for me, but for us.” You slowly sit, careful to not push Octavia back. You lean in and her lips meet yours, her hands settling at the base of your neck. 

After a few minutes of kissing, you can feel the arousal pooling between your legs and you desperately want your mate to take care of the situation. Octavia’s lips move down to your neck and she carefully nips at the scarred skin of your mark. You release a soft moan and she smiles against your skin. 

“How long do we have before Clarke and Lexa come to pick us up to go to Bell’s?” She asks, one hand lowering between your bodies to caress the skin of your belly, moving up and revealing more skin in the process. 

You turn your head, looking at your phone for the time. They probably got up around 11 o’clock and it was now close to noon. “We have…” You can feel Octavia’s teeth nipping at your neck again. “We have two hours at most.”

“Let’s say an hour and a half, because we’ll have to shower.” She says, pulling back to look at you, biting your lips. You can’t keep your eyes from glancing at her beautiful yet provocative outfit. 

You feel a warm hand covering one of your breasts and inhale sharply when she rubs her thumb on your peaked bud. She smiles and pushes on your chest, trying to get you to lay back on the bed, which you happily oblige to. She helps you take care of your T-shirt and lowers her body on yours so she can wrap her delicate mouth around the nipple that was not taken care of yet. 

She’s straddling one of your thighs and she slowly start grinding herself down on it. “I don’t think I can handle a lot of foreplay.” You admit to her, the impatience evident in your voice. 

She replies quickly. “Good, me neither.” Then she’s slipping her hand down your back, and gripping firmly at your ass. Her grinding is more steady and hard, just how you like it. 

“I want us to come at the same time.” She nods and you continue, pointing at her body. “And I’m going to fuck you without even bothering to remove your clothes.”

“Sounds great.” 

She agrees, her hand finally releasing your ass, moving then to your front. It moves until resting between your thighs and you were sure that she could feel the heat totally soaking your panties. You swear and moan her name when she pushes her finger against your clit, through the clothing, and start rubbing. She knows that you love the sensation of the fabric against your sex when you’re aroused. 

Your own hands slips underneath the bottom of her negligee to find that your mate is pretty much in the same situation as yours. She shudders at the touches and jerks her hip to find a way to relieve her building frustration. 

She mirrors your moves and puts a hand inside your panties, not wasting time before slipping two fingers inside you. Her lips finally meets yours again in a passionate kiss that leaves you speechless. Soon, you are eager for more, thrusting fingers inside her at the same pace she fucks you. 

You feel her walls clenching on your digits and you can’t repress the smile forming on your lips as you pull back. She moans your name and begs for more – which you give to her, putting another finger inside her and rubbing your thumb against her clit. Octavia’s thrusts are then quicker as her lips moves to your neck, gently biting and sucking your skin. Definitely leaving a hickey at the same time. 

Her body starts quivering at the same time as yours and next thing you know, you reach your climax and your available hand, situated on Octavia’s back, scrapes at her bare skin, leaving angry red marks. She throws her head back as she accompanies you in her own orgasm. 

A few minutes after stopping thrusting into each other, you both remove your hands from the other’s panties. “Well, that was very quick.” You tell her, licking your lips. 

“Yes, I know. I’m that good.”

“I think I’m rubbing off on you, look at this big head of yours.” You say, kissing her neck slowly. 

“Shut up, idiot.”

“I love you too.”

 

After a second round in the shower and preparing yourselves, Clarke and Lexa finally showed up at your door fifteen minutes late. They were wearing cute matching sweaters along with Santa hats, which made Octavia burst into laughter, explaining to you later that she had never seen her best friend put on any clothing relating to Christmas and that it was probably because Lexa was so whipped. You know that Clarke always loved this particular holiday and never does things half-assed, and that must be why they showed up with matching sweaters. Octavia opted for a black and red flannel shirt, while you were wearing your college sweater, bringing one just in case your girlfriend gets cold. 

Then they proceeded to put the all of the gifts in Lexa’s car. You had to be careful with Octavia, because all she wanted to do was shake the boxes to see if she could guess what was in them. There was no way in hell that she would try to guess what your gift for her was. 

It took half an hour to get to Bellamy’s place, mostly because of the traffic. Octavia complained all the way that there shouldn’t be traffic on Christmas and everyone sang along to a few songs. The older Blake greeted everyone with a warm embrace – yes, even you, which took you by surprise. 

Everyone helped prepare dinner, except for Lexa who Octavia deemed to be the worst cook ever. They agreed a few days ago that they would do a cheese fondue. Clarke and Lexa brought the desert, Bellamy had purchased the meats, and Octavia and you had prepared a few side dishes. 

You are comfortably seated on the couch, Octavia’s feet resting on your lap, when Clarke comes over to you with a bright smile. She has two glasses in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. “Hi there pretty ladies, would you like to have some wine?”

“I would love to.” Octavia says, returning her smile. 

“Only if you join us too.” You reply, winking at your best friend.

She rolls her eyes like you said the most annoying thing in the world. “Of course Raven, I will drink with you. Like I’m going to offer you a glass of my wine and not take one for myself.”

“Would you like to have some cheese with all that whine?” 

Your snarky comment is meant only to tease her. She sighs and pours some wine in a glass and offers it to Octavia. “I thought she was supposed to behave today.” She addresses to Octavia, mentioning you. 

“You know I can’t promise anything with her.” The other brunette shrugs. 

You inhale loudly in a very dramatic sound, trying to look offended, then you cough. “... Jerks.” Everyone laughs at your very not subtle reply. 

When everyone’s belly was full of delicious food, Clarke must have been on her third glass of wine already, and she giggles at almost everything that Lexa says. You and Octavia had returned to the couch, while Bellamy was sitting on a chair, Lexa and Clarke sitting directly on the floor. It was finally time to open the gifts, according to your girlfriend and best friend who were no longer able to contain their excitement.

Since Bellamy was the host of the dinner, he had the right to open the first gift, the one coming from his little sister. You had no idea what she had gotten him for Christmas, because she once told you that she never tells anyone the gifts she makes – claiming it was easier that way to keep it a secret. The older Blake smiles after tearing the paper off the box. “You bought me Fallout 4?” He says, happily surprised. 

“You’ve been bugging me for months that you wanted the damn game, of course I bought it!” She says in a brief complaint. “I knew you didn’t get it because you’re broke and don’t want to spend money on video games.”

“You obviously know me well.” He continues, pulling her into a bear hug.

She hugs him back just as tightly. “Duh, you’re my brother.”

After a bit of talking, Bellamy finally offers the next gift and it was from him to Lexa. She smiles when she unwraps a book. “The Shadow of the Wind.” She reads, touching the cover with the tip of her fingers. It wasn’t a book that you knew.

“I’ve been told that you haven’t had the chance to read it yet.” He explains, shooting a look at his sister, who only answers with a large grin. 

“Thank you, I very much like it.” 

“I expect to hear your opinion on this book.” She raises her eyebrows at him and finally nods. 

The next one to open a gift is Clarke and it comes from Lexa, which doesn’t surprise you at all. Those two had been spending a lot of time together, according to your best friend. The blonde smiles at the brunette when she opens a box of new paintbrushes. They hug and you pretend that you didn’t hear Clarke saying how sweet Lexa is. 

So far, Bellamy received his video game from his sister and a history-related book from Lexa. Clarke had her paintbrushes from Lexa and a calendar from her favourite TV show, the Walking Dead, from you. Octavia was gifted with a new pair of earbuds from her brother and a set of mugs from The Lion King, one which had ‘Hakuna Matata’ written on it, this one coming from her best friend. Bellamy was almost offended that she had a bigger reaction from her best friend’s present than his and you laughed at him. 

There was only a few gifts left to open. When you finally get up and pick the one with Octavia’s name on it with your writing, she jerks an eyebrow at you and smiles. She has been waiting from this particular gift and you know it. 

You put the wrapped box in her hands and say: “I hope you like it.”

She finally tears the paper off and opens the box. She is left speechless until Lexa asks what it is that you gave her. “Wow, Raven.” 

You immediately know that she likes it; the takes the gift in her hands and holds it up for everyone to see. It’s a beautiful necklace, simple yet beautiful. “Bellamy helped me find it.” You tell her with a smile on your lips. 

“Help me put it on, please?” You nod and take it in your hand, undoing the clasps. She pulls her hair back and you finally put the gift around her neck. It falls perfectly on her chest, not too low nor too high. “It’s beautiful.”

You do your best to not reply that she’s the most beautiful thing in this room, because it would totally sound cheesy and Clarke would probably laugh at you, especially since she had a few glasses of wine already. “You like it?”

“Yes. Thank you.” She pulls you into a tight hug and kisses your neck. “I guess it’s your turn then.” She tells you, shoving a gift delicately into your hands. So far, you were the only one that hadn’t opened a gift yet. 

Your palms are sweaty and your heart is pounding so hard in your chest that you are afraid of a heart attack or something. The realisation that it is your first gift from a lover makes you nervous, especially since you have absolutely no idea what she could have possibly got for you. “Come on, you can unwrap it, Raven.” Clarke seems rather impatient for you to open the gift and it makes you think that maybe your best friend got along with Octavia to help her find you a Christmas present. 

In one time and three movements, the box has no more wrapping and you slowly open it. “You didn’t.” You tell her, not believing that it really was your gift. 

“I very much did.”

“It costs like a hundred dollars!” Is your reply.

“Clarke helped to pay for it.”

“I owe you a lifetime of awesome gifts, because of your first one.” Your best friend explains, sending you a wink. “I knew you wanted it for a while and Octavia wanted to give you something special.”

“You should put it on, babe.” Your girlfriend says.

You nod and get up, putting your brand new red jacket, the very one that you’ve been drooling over every damn time you went to the mall. “You guys are unbelievable.” You mutter, walking across the room to find the first mirror in sight. You look at yourself from different angles and then go back to Octavia, pulling her into a tight hug again. 

“Also remember that I’m your friend and helped to pay for your gift.” Clarke teases you. 

It’s time for your best friend to get a hug too. “My gift to you totally sucks. I should have gotten you something else.”

“It’s fine, you nerd. Mom helped too.” She confesses and you chuckle a bit. 

“Of course she did.” You finally pull away a bit from you and take another one of your gifts, looking at Lexa. “I didn’t know what to get you, so I hope you like this.”

She looks rather surprised and smile at you, opening the present. “Oh, that’s very sweet of you.” She says, looking at the box of fine chocolates. 

“You’re welcome, Lexa.” 

“Raven has this diet where she gives other people sweets and chocolates. She makes them fat so she always looks toned.” Clarke says with a few giggles. 

You shoot a look at your best friend and roll your eyes. “Shhhhhh, just because you’re my bestie doesn’t mean that you’re allowed to reveal my devilish plans to rule the world.” Everyone laughs at this exchange. 

You’re happy that Lexa thought about giving you a present too; she bought you a scarf matching your jacket. By now your face is red, because you’re so happy – and intoxicated with the wine. You give Lexa a quick but warm hug and, before getting back to the couch, you put a tiny box in the older Blake sibling’s hand.

“For me?” He says with a questioning look. 

“Yup, but if you don’t want it, I could just take it back.” 

He shakes his head and opens it to find a leather wallet. “It’s very nice of you, Raven.” He sends you a thumbs up from the other side of the living room. “The last one is yours too.”

Well, that was one thing that you didn’t expect; Bellamy offering you a gift. You knew that things were better between you and him since you went to his apartment to fix things up, but he clearly made the effort there. “You weren’t obligated, Bell.”

“Open the gift before thanking me.”

You follow his instructions and find a gift card. You raise your eyebrows at him, clearly remembering when you told him that giving someone a gift card sucked because it was easy and no effort was put into it. Though it was a day at the Spa & Massages for two. “Thank you, we’ll clearly enjoy this.” 

“Consider this my way to make it up to you.” He says, getting up. “I also have something else for you, but you’ll have to close your eyes, because it’s kind of too big for my wrapping skills.”

“Fine.” You were not very happy having to close your eyes, but you do it anyway – you still wanted the gift from Bellamy. You hear him move to another room and come back only a few seconds later. 

Clarke chuckles along with Bellamy. “You can open your eyes now.” He instructs and you do it. 

A huge smile on his face, the older Blake is holding something way too familiar for your liking. Clarke bursts into laughter and you literally hit your forehead with the palm of your hand. 

It was a fucking Swiffer with a little red bow on it. “Merry Christmas Raven!” He exclaims, shoving the thing into your hands.

“Such a beautiful gift, thank you Bellamy.” Your voice is filled with sarcasm. Looking at your girlfriend, you say: “I revoke what I said earlier: I hate your brother.”

“Welcome to the family, my love.” She giggles, leaning in to press a kiss to your cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for MakAttack2323 who did an awesome job at beta-ing this chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Hope you all had a great Christmas and Happy New Year. I know it's been a while since I updated, but I had to rewrite a few parts of the text and holidays had been very exhausting.

The week following Christmas goes by very quickly, because you had been spending more time with Clarke, Lexa and, of course, the beautiful Octavia. On the 26th, instead of rushing into shops for the Boxing Day’s sales, the gang decided to cuddle up on the couch and watch a few movies at Lexa’s place. Her parents and brother were there too, but it didn’t bother anyone. The Woods’ even decided to invite everyone to dinner and you sure as hell loved all the delicious leftovers from their own Christmas meal. It had been a very lovely day. 

Octavia decided that she wanted to have brunch at a restaurant and that it would probably be her last expense until school started again. She invited a few more people this time; Monty, Jasper, Maya and Miller. You remembered the Asian kid and the goofy one with the goggles from one of your engineering class. They were… very interesting people. She introduced Maya as Jasper’s girlfriend and Clarke snorted something, something about her not believing that Jasper was capable of having a girlfriend – though that was just teasing, your best friend wasn’t actually mean. Jasper and Maya were a cute couple, you thought. Monty was Jasper’s best friend and was also dating Miller. It started snowing in the middle of the brunch and Octavia squeaked in excitement along with a few others. Your mate explained that she always loved when it was snowing and she would have adored to have a white Christmas, but this was better than nothing. After getting out of the restaurant and walking to the college’s campus, it didn’t take long before Octavia threw herself on the ground to make snow angels in the thin layer of snow covering the grass. You ended up on your ass too, because she wouldn’t let you just stare at her like this. You finally pushed your dorm room’s door open, completely covered in soaked clothes. Octavia was truly lucky to be your girlfriend. 

The next few days are mostly you and Octavia cuddled in bed and binge-watching Harry Potter movies because, why not? You only stopped to grab take-out food, to shower, to make out and to sleep a little bit – okay, there were like too many naps. You also made sure to tell Octavia countless times that you were very happy, just being there with her, without having to worry about school or work or anything else. Hopefully, Wick’s garage was closed until January 2nd. 

You were currently watching The Half-Blood Prince, Octavia’s head resting on your shoulder, your hand slowly playing with her hair. You’re not even listening to the movie you’ve seen so many times, your thoughts are only concentrated on the weirdly painful feeling in your stomach, just like you ate bad Thai food or something. You were very hot, but you thought that must have been because of your computer’s heat combined with Octavia’s.

She senses that you’re not listening to the movie because something’s disturbing you. She pauses the movie and shuts your laptop, putting it on the nightstand next to your bed. Your lips are put in a fine line and she understands that you’re in pain. “Hey Raven, are you okay?” She asks, gently putting her hands on your cheeks to get your attention. 

You have the sensation that your skin is burning. Shaking your head, you answer: “I uh… I don’t think so.” 

She has a worried look when she touches your forehead with the back of her hand. “Yeah, no wonder why. You’re burning up.” She exhales sharply. “Do you feel like you wanna throw up?”

“No, but my stomach hurts.”  
“You should take a shower, it might help a little bit.”   
“Yeah, maybe.” You continue and swallow hard, trying to move out of the bed without upsetting your stomach more. 

It turned out that you had gastro-enteritis and without a doubt gave it to Octavia. You both look very miserable and sleep most of the time in your own bed, because it’s not very convenient to sleep in the same. At any moment Octavia or you might need to throw up and neither wanted to do it on the other. Wise call, because your mate always got up in the middle of the night and the sound of retching always woke you up and made you dizzy. It didn’t last very long, hopefully. Even if you were tired after being sick and miserable for two days in a row, you both disinfected your dorm room and cleaned your bedsheets. You were not mean enough to wish gastro-enteritis on someone or catch it twice. 

New Year’s Eve is coming soon and you were invited to spend it, along with Octavia, Clarke, Lexa and Bellamy, at Jasper and Monty’s apartment. They said that there would be more people from their engineering classes and that they were open to them inviting more, if said people were to behave properly when drunk. They could crash at their place if they could find a spot or take a cab back, but there was no way the two goofy kids would let them drive with alcohol in their bodies. Very wise and responsible coming from them. Since everyone would be drinking, you all agreed to call a cab to get home. You were looking forward to this New Year’s Eve’s party, because it would be the first you get to celebrate with Octavia. It wouldn’t be the last, of course. 

Everyone arrived at the party, bringing a lot more alcohol than they would be capable of drinking. People sure wanted to get hammered, forget the past year, and celebrate the new one. You wanted to have fun too, but still be reasonable and drink moderately. You couldn’t even remember the last New Year’s Eve’s party properly – you have Clarke to thank for that – because your best friend somewhat decided to drag you with her into several drinking games. Of course, you ended up drinking way too much for what you could handle and spent the two following days moving around Abby’s house with a bucket to vomit in. What a very nice time you had. 

Someone speaks to you and you realize that it’s Clarke. “Wanna play some drinking games with me later?”

“Uh uh.” You shake your head negatively and Octavia looks at you with a huge grin. Clarke must have updated her on what happened at last year’s party. “I’m not getting drunk this time.”

“Why? You’re no fun!” She complains, nudging you in the ribs.

“If you call it fun having to hold my hair back when I puke my guts up– which I was doing only three days ago – well, you’re the weirdest person I know, Clarke.”

Octavia settles her body behind you and presses her front against your back, wrapping her hands around your waist. Her chin rests on your right shoulder and she chuckles lowly at your remark. “Yeah Clarke, you’re weird.”

“I’m totally going to laugh at you if you drink too much.”

“You must know, Raven, that I can totally hold my alcohol.” The blonde retorts, crossing her arms on her chest. “Last time I was sick from drinking was probably when I was seventeen.”

“Eighteen.” You correct her with a smug grin. “You literally chugged two beers and claimed that you were the best party goer ever.”

“And I was.”

“There was no party, Clarke. It was only you and me.”

“That’s what I said.” She replies, mirroring your smile. 

You shake your head again and sigh. “You’re impossible.” Octavia and Clarke laugh at you as you get away from your mate’s embrace. “I’m going to get a drink. Do you want anything, O.?”

She nods at you and her interest settles on Lexa, who suddenly appeared in Jasper and Monty’s apartment. You knew that they were supposed to be a little later than them. It must have been 10:30 PM when they arrived. As you move to the kitchen, you see that Lexa moves over to Clarke and she kisses the blonde’s cheek gently. They both look at each other, their cheeks reddening a little. It warms your heart to see your best friend finally happy. 

Time passes by and Monty finally took out his infamous bottle of moonshine, pouring shots to everyone, including you. Fifteen minutes before the countdown, you find yourself locked in the bathroom, Octavia’s lips on your neck. You know the alcohol had a great part in that, but you can’t resist returning the heated kisses. She probably left a few hickeys there, because she sure seemed to enjoy nipping and sucking at your skin. That was until Clarke knocked at the door, claiming that she had to pee very urgently. You opened the door and she didn’t even look surprised to see that you were with Octavia, because you both had red creeping up to your ears and swollen lips. 

Your need to be alone with your mate could wait longer, especially since you saw Bellamy’s glare after getting out of the bathroom. You didn’t want to taunt him too much – he already knew enough about your relationship with his sister anyways. 

Jasper turned the television on to the local news, in order to watch the count-down. Only a few minutes left. You find Octavia in the kitchen, talking with Lincoln and Anya, and tell them all to join everyone in the living room. You slip your hand into Octavia’s and lead the way. When everyone’s in front of the television, even Clarke and Lexa who disappeared for a long moment that evening, everyone begins the countdown. Clarke is jumping in excitement, clearly more than tipsy, and Octavia comes to wrap her arms around your waist.

“Five!” Everyone screams joyfully. 

You look at your mate with a smile, contributing to everyone’s voices. “Four!”

She smiles back at you, now wrapping her arms around your neck.

“Three!” Clarke screams louder than everyone and it makes you giggle. 

“Two!”

“One!” 

And then everyone screams. “Happy New Year!” 

You keep looking at Octavia for a few more seconds, appreciating the moment as she does too, then finally close the gap between her lips and yours. She kisses you back instantly and you pull her closer if that’s even possible. Her lips are gentle and you finally lift your hands to her cheeks carefully. At some point, she changes the angle and you smile into the kiss. Running out of breath, you pull back, but rest your forehead against hers. “I love you so much.” You murmur, not bothering to pay attention to what’s going on around you. 

“I love you too, Raven.” She says, using the same tone, so no one else can hear this but you. In this moment, you feel whole and have the feeling of complete happiness coursing through your veins, because you get to spend the last minutes of the last year and the few minutes of the beginning one with the people you love. You are the luckiest person in the world. 

You sigh and pull her into a tight hug, before releasing her. You knew there was someone else that wanted to celebrate with Octavia and you had to give this moment to her and Bellamy, too. He looks at you with a smile and pulls Octavia into a bear hug too. She complains a little, but she doesn’t attempt to escape his embrace. You would have done anything to have a sibling and you envy their relationship, but you’re happy because she has the most loving and caring brother in the world. 

Turning your head, you see your best friend sharing a gentle kiss with Lexa and it also warms your heart. Clarke had every right to be happy after everything she went through in the last few years. You also see Monty and Miller whispering things to each other and Maya and Jasper kissing. Anya is slapping Lincoln’s shoulder and laughing at something he just said.

The next thing you know is that Bellamy is also pulling you into a bear hug, which is surprising you quite a lot. It takes your breath away, mostly because you were not expecting such a sweet gesture coming from him, but you see the satisfied smile on Octavia’s lips and knew that she had something to do with it. You chuckle as you hear him say: “Don’t worry, she forced me to do it.”

“Yeah, I thought so.” You reply to him, though your voice is sarcastic. Bellamy chuckles along with you and he finally releases you from his firm grip. 

“That won’t happen again.”

Continuing to tease him, you say: “I wouldn’t expect anything less, coming from you.” 

He shakes his head and smile. “Happy New Year, Raven.”

“Yeah, you too.”

Octavia finds her way back into your arms. Bellamy looks at you two and finally continues. “Thank you for taking care of Octavia.” He sounds very genuine. 

“I’m doing my best, you know.”

“I do.” He says, nodding. “I’m also sorry for being an ass.”

“Is being nice to me one of your New Year’s resolutions?”

You wink at him and he throws his head back, laughing. “Uh, yeah, it kinda is.” 

“Well, I’m glad for that.”

“Me too.” Octavia continues. “This way, my two favourite people are on good terms and we can actually hang out together without any drama.”

“Hey!” Lexa interrupts, slurring, pointing a finger at Octavia. “I thought that I was your favourite person!”

Around one in the morning, the party is still going strong. A few people are playing games like beer pong, flip cup, and never have I ever. You are not playing them, because you wanted to be moderate this year. Clarke, on the other hand, is clearly drunk. She is focused on not spilling her drinks anymore and her cheeks are reddening. 

Clarke, being the social butterfly that she is, goes to talk with everyone. Lexa, on the other hand, stays to talk with Octavia and you, though she still glances towards the blonde a lot. Other than talking slowly and slurring, there are no other signs indicating that the brunette is intoxicated by the alcohol. 

Your skin gets hot and sweaty when your mate presses her body against yours, as your mind drifts off to remember the heated kisses you shared in the bathroom before the countdown. If it wasn’t from Clarke’s interruption, you would totally have done more than just kisses, that’s for sure. A hand finds its way to Octavia’s hips and you pull her closer, a smile on your lips. 

When your best friend comes around again, she smiles widely at Octavia and puts a hand on her shoulder. The movement is purely innocent; Clarke is a happy drunk, loving physical contact with her friends. Even when she’s not intoxicated, she likes to hug people, hands lingering on arms… it’s normal. 

You stare at her and manage to fight back the low growl in your throat. Octavia is your Omega and not hers; she proudly wears your crescent scar on her neck, visible to everyone. You grip harder at her hips and you clench your jaw to avoid any sound coming from your mouth, knowing that if you speak, you would probably say something stupid or mean. When she finally pulls her hand from Octavia’ shoulder, you take a deep breath and exhale slowly. You need to get out of the apartment and feel the fresh air on your skin. It would probably clear the image you have in your mind, the one where you make it clear to Clarke that Octavia is your mate and that she has no right to put a hand on her. 

Clarke notices absolutely nothing, because she moves to the brunette and kisses her like you were not there. Lexa seems to forget whatever she was talking about and so have you. 

Octavia looks at you suspiciously and grabs your hand, guiding you to another room of the apartment. A place where there was less sound and less people. You understand that she wants to talk to you about what just happened. 

The room is neat and you think that it’s probably Monty’s. “Raven?” She tugs at your sleeve to get your attention. “Are you okay?”

You clear your throat. “Uh… Yeah.”

“You’re acting weird, I know something’s up.”

“Well, she touched you…” You look into her eyes, trying to figure how she was feeling about that. "I didn’t like it.”

“Clearly.” She answers back. “She’s your best friend, Raven, and she’s in love with Lexa. You know that it’s not to defy you or anything.” She takes a few more seconds before continuing. “Plus, she’s very drunk. That didn’t mean anything.”

“I don’t think that you would understand.”

“Explain and we’ll see about that.”

“I don’t usually budge when others touches you, even Alphas… but now it’s different. It’s just a natural reaction, but I resisted doing anything to her.” Your hands are sweaty and you put them into your jeans’ pockets. “I knew she wasn’t defying me, but I can’t help but feel that way, even if she is my best friend.”

“I am yours and they all know it.” She raises a brow. “I think I get it, but instead of telling me that you’re okay, when someone touches me and it bothers you, just tell me, babe.” You know that Octavia will prefer that to groaning or snarling at someone. 

You get closer to her and put your forehead against hers, your hands moving to her lower back. “Don’t worry, I will.” She seems glad and pulls you into a sweet and delicate kiss. It doesn’t last long and you hug her tightly, rubbing your chin against her shoulder. She presses a kiss on your neck and it sends shivers down your spine. 

You push her against the door of Monty’s room and press your body against hers. It doesn’t take long before you are grinding yourself on her, though your relief is not quite what you have in mind. Your hands trails to her hips, gripping them firmly, whilst continuing your ministrations. 

Octavia figures out quickly what you have in mind and it makes you smile when she reacts. “You don’t have to scent mark me!” She tells you, pushing your shoulder, yet not enough to put space between you and her.

“Shhh… This will make me very happy to smell my scent on you.” Your voice is husky when you speak. You really love it when she smells like you after sex or wearing your clothes.

“You’re weird.” She teases, then nips on your neck a few more times before finally pushing you away from her. “Let’s stay a little bit longer at the party, then we’ll call a cab. In the meantime, don’t be mad at your best friend.”

“Fine.” You exhale, opening Monty’s door to leave his room. 

 

Even though the first thing you had in mind was scent marking your mate, you wouldn’t have said no to making out in your friend’s room a little longer. Now you have to go back to talking with people while being sexually frustrated. You would have loved to pin Octavia to the wall, pulling her pants down and thrusting your cock into her – though she would need to be in her heat for that. 

“Earth to Raven!” Lexa calls out when you finally get out of the room to find your way in the kitchen, holding your girlfriend’s hand in yours. You turn your head to see her and Clarke sitting on the counter.   
“What?”  
Your best friend’s eyes are closed and you’re sure that she’s already passed out though it’s not even two in the morning. You have to admit that she had been drinking way before getting to the boy’s apartment. “I could use a hand getting her to the taxi. It’s already on its way.”

“Are you heading to her dorm or to your place?” Octavia asks her.

“My place, but I can still ask the driver to give you a ride too. It’s not like it’s out of the way.” The brunette answers. You nod along with Octavia and, after saying goodbye to everyone and thanking Jasper and Monty for the memorable party, you help Lexa get your best friend in the cab when it arrives at the address. 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Octavia and you are pushing open the door of your dorm room. You’re not quite ready to sleep yet; your skin is still hot and sweaty. A shower will be good for you, especially before getting to bed. You hear Octavia groan when she removes her shoes, sitting on the bed. A smile tugs at your lips and your eyes scan every inch of skin she reveals whilst removing her clothes. Her eyes meet yours and she swallows slowly. To hell with the shower.

You move swiftly and straddle her thighs, pushing her body until she’s laying on her back. Her chest rises and falls unevenly. You can’t help showing her a cocky smile, thinking about how easy it was for you to convince your mate into having sex. 

“I’ve wanted to take you all night.” You admit, your hands slowly caressing her sides. The remaining pieces of clothing were her matching panties and bra. They wouldn’t stay on her for long, though. 

She bites her lower lip. “I would have let you if we weren’t interrupted.” 

“Clarke has the bad habit of showing up at the wrong times, even more so when she’s drunk. Especially when she’s drunk.” You explain to the other brunette. If you would start reciting all the times your best friend had been where she didn’t needed to be, it would take you a few days. Octavia giggles and you lean in to kiss her, your hands shifting to her back to unclasp her bra. 

“Enough talking, babe.” She says, while you remove the straps from her arms, nodding in understanding. 

Her breasts are finally freed and you lower your body to take one nipple in your mouth, making the already hard nub roll on your tongue. Octavia immediately sighs and she leans her head back on the pillow, her back arching from the pleasure. You have been missing physical contact with her, because making out while you were both sick seemed like the wrong thing to do. Plans to get sick again. Or worse.

Heat is pooling in your lower stomach and you frantically rub yourself on her, craving more contact. You don’t even attempt to stop the groan forming in your throat as she cups your ass with her delicate hands, bringing your bodies even closer. You already know that you’re not going to last long, because you’re both tired and very worked up.

Letting go of her breasts, your mouth moves to her shoulder and you bite the skin there. Soon you can feel blood on your tongue and you realise that your teeth broke Octavia’s skin, which you didn’t mean to happen. Octavia winces a little because of the pain, but her cheeks are red and she’s looking at you with lust.

When she speaks, her voice is hoarse and husky. “Bite me again.” She’s panting and you know that she’s close enough to her climax. 

You happily oblige to her desires and bit her other shoulder, teeth sinking a little bit deeper in her tender skin, as she moans louder. “Fuck, Raven.” She lets out. One of your hands makes its way to Octavia’s inner thighs, moving to reach her throbbing clit. The Omega is dripping and it takes only a few strokes to have her shuddering underneath you. 

Your inner Alpha is purring, because Octavia wanting to have more claiming bites also means that other Alphas will know that she’s very, very taken already. It takes a few more minutes for your mate to come down from her high. In the meantime, you remove your T-Shirt and clean her still bleeding wounds. 

Your throbbing sex reminds you that you haven’t been taken care of yet, but you don’t wish to push Octavia too much, knowing that her muscles will be sore from the bites and that she will most likely have some bruises on her skin the next morning. You could have been more delicate and you mentally cursed at yourself for that.

Octavia looks at you with a little smile while you’re still cleaning her bites. “I think I know what’s happening.”

Frowning, you shot a look at her. “What do you mean by that, O?”

“I just think that… with your mood swings and protectiveness… and you’re really worked up too…” Your mate pauses, looking into your eyes. “The way you reacted with Clarke, when you said that you don’t “usually” budge when someone touches me, I came to a conclusion.” You’re desperately trying to figure out what she’s trying to say by this, but you have no clues. You wait for her answer. 

“You’re in rut.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to MakAttack2323 to beta this work.
> 
> The sequel is also on its way, tough I will not post it in January.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picks up from the last scene in the previous chapter.  
> Thumbs up for my beta reader for doing an awesome job.

Suddenly, you stop cleaning your mate’s claiming wounds. 

You should have known so far, or at least suspected it. What is happening to you is also a natural reaction to every other Alphas. It is mostly just a sign that your body is ready to mate and bring a child to this world. Going into rut has never been easy for you, because, you hate the mood swings and don’t quite understand why you feel the need to be territorial about things and, especially, people. Being Octavia’s mate is another thing though, because it came so naturally and she is gladly feeling the same about your relationship. 

When she tells you that you’re going into rut, you stay quiet for a few seconds, trying to understand the situation. She smiles kindly at you, looking into your eyes, trying to reassure you, while you think about how bad it could have ended when Clarke touched her, a few hours ago. You could have gone mad crazy, just because she was touching your mate, while it was just an act of drunkenness. Your best friend had been lucky that you were just beginning to feel the effects of your rut. 

“Hey, it’s okay, don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” She tells you, pressing a kiss to your lips. “I’m surprised it hasn’t started sooner.”

Usually, it always hits around September or November, always starts before Christmas. Now, it was only a few hours after New Year’s Eve and you were just starting to feel the effects of it. You groan, biting your lower lip. “I didn’t even think about it.” You would have taken more precautions. You would have stayed inside instead of going out to parties and hang outs. Unlike some others, you were not a very territorial Alpha, but now that you were with Octavia, it could change the game. 

“Well, we’ll just cancel our plans for a few days.” 

“We can’t just do that, O.” You sigh and shake your head. You were supposed to meet Clarke and Lexa to have breakfast. 

Your mate rolls her eyes. “Come on, Clarke is most likely going to spend her morning hugging the toilet. She drank way too much, we should just send her a text, let her rest.” She knows that her best friend will already take care of yours, now that they’re dating each other.

You want to keep arguing, but Octavia’s mouth is on your neck and the words you want to say quickly turn into a muffled groan. “Let me just take care of you, for once.” Octavia continues, a smug smile tugging at her lips.

Only your T-Shirt has been removed so far, but your mate quickly removes your bra and you help her with the jeans and panties. Your clit is throbbing with the anticipation of her lips on your body, rediscovering it after a short while. With both of you being sick at the same time with gastro enteritis, having sex was the last of your concern. Now that you were in rut though, that is a complete other matter. 

You throw your head back and groan another time, when you feel her lips on your breasts. She rubs her wet core on your thigh and you can feel her dripping on your skin. That’s what you like about Octavia; she is always up for another round or two. She has an incredible stamina for an Omega. She ruts harder against your thigh and you groan, feeling a heat pooling in your lower stomach. 

“Fuck, babe.” You turn your head to pepper open-mouthed kisses on her bare shoulder, where her skin turns red around your mating bite. “Can you go down on me?” You ask, your pupils blown in arousal.

“Thought you’d never ask.” She replies, obliging to your needs. 

She gently bites the insides of your thighs and it makes you curse, thinking that starting the New Year with being in rut and having sex was probably better than what you expected it to be. Octavia moves her head and wraps her divine mouth around your clit. You curse again, closing your eyes, your hands settling in her hair, trying to get more pressure on your sex, eager for more.

She holds your thighs, stopping you from closing them on her, while digging her fingernails in your skin, probably leaving marks. You really like the way she claims your body with her hands and mouth; touching you in all the right places she knows that will make you lose it. 

One hand releases your thighs and slips easily into you. It’s not surprising, you’re already very worked up. Octavia only has to make a few strokes inside you, touching the right spot, and it’s enough to make you see fireworks. Your body shudders uncontrollably and you moan your mate’s name, fingers still in her hair. You tug gently on her and she stops her ministrations, moving up to press her lips against yours. 

You taste yourself on her lips and it’s an exquisite taste. You wrap her in your arms, satiated for now, and kiss her temple. “You’re the best mate ever.” You tell her with a smile tugging at your lips.

“Yes, I know.” She says. 

It doesn’t take that long before both of you start falling asleep, listening to the other’s breathing, eyes closed. 

 

 

The following morning, you wake up with an ache in your stomach and it doesn’t seem to go away. Your body is sweating rather intensely and also releasing a ton of pheromones in the air. Inhaling, you catch the sweet scent of your beautiful Omega, still sound asleep beside you, and you can already feel your sex twitching from your needs. The more you look at her sleeping and the more you feel yourself losing control, wanting to do ungodly things to her, you don’t want to wake her up for that. After the night you both had, Octavia needed sleep and your protective behaviour was pushing you to let her sleep a little bit more. 

Your hand slowly moves down your body; you have to take care of those needs somehow, right? You lower your hand, between your thighs, and cup your mound. Running a finger between your folds, you find your core wet with excitement and need. Thinking that this is only the beginning of your rut, you are thankful to have a mate to share this with. Your finger strokes your already swollen clit. Biting your lower lip, you feel the ache in your lower belly intensify. Closing your eyes, you start doing circles on your bundle of nerves and you start panting. 

You grunt in displeasure when you feel yourself close to coming, because there’s a weird sensation; your sex is tingling, even a little bit painful. You gasp when you feel your clit inflate, understanding that your rut was hitting you more than expected for its second day. You cover your member, releasing quick breaths, still unpleased at the fact that you couldn’t come when you wanted. 

Your member finally stops inflating and you open your eyes, looking down at yourself. It feels like it’s bigger than the last time, but you know it isn’t, that’s only because you’re not used to it yet. You start stroking your thick cock, concentrating to feel the pleasure with every movement, but it’s not enough for you. 

“Fuck it.” You mutter, thinking precisely about what you wanted to do. 

You gently move to get on your knees, looking at Octavia. She’s sleeping on her lap, her face pressed lazily against her pillow. She looks innocent, pure. Unconsciously, she releases Omega pheromones and you can’t help but lean on her, your face getting closer to her pulse point, inhaling deeply her scent. It seems to smell stronger because of the claiming bites you left on her skin. They still need to be cleaned, but that was something you reserved for later, because you clearly had other things on your mind right now. 

Removing the sheet slowly that’s covering her lower body, your eyes are pleased by the view you have of her back. You gaze at her perfect butt, hands moving to grab her ass cheeks firmly. She stirs a little, widening her legs, a soft sigh escaping her mouth. You could see from there that she was already wet for you – being an Alpha in rut would have its effect on her too. 

Your length presses against her ass and you smirk, rocking your hips slightly. Octavia moves a little, turning her head to look at you, and it’s precisely when you push the tip of your cock inside her. She stiffens for a few seconds, adjusting to your size, while you shiver from head to toe, trying not to spill your come just like the first time. 

When you rock your hip, taking her with all your length, she quivers and grips at the sheets. “Oh god Rav– fuuuuck.” She opens her legs wider and lifts up her ass, giving you the perfect angle to move back and forth. You start slamming your pelvis against her, hands grabbing her by the hips, panting. 

Her words become incoherent as you put a hand on her shoulder, thrusting more rapidly into her. You lean in, putting more of your weight on Octavia, then press open-mouthed kisses on the skin of her neck and shoulders. 

She comes apart just before you do and the feeling of her inner walls fluttering and clenching around your length makes you ecstatic. You help her come down off her high and it doesn’t even take five more minutes before you take her again, this time in her mouth, and it feels so good that you come again. 

 

The following days, you can’t even imagine getting out of your dorm room, because all you want to do is ravage your mate’s body and make her see heaven. Octavia’s skin is peppered with bruises, scratches and, of course, three claiming bites. She doesn’t complain about sex until Lexa calls her. Her best friend would be leaving town to go back to her college campus, about two hours from there. Lexa wanted to see Octavia before leaving. 

When Octavia looks at herself in the mirror, she glares at you with fake anger. You know she loves all those marks, but not while going out in public. That’s when she says that you’ll have to slow down with sex, otherwise she’d get sore and her skin irritated.

There’s absolutely no way that you leave your mate’s side, even if she’s just going to see Lexa. Your rut is weakening slowly but surely, but you still feel very protective towards her. She doesn’t complain about your presence either. They agreed to meet up at Lexa’s place and the brunette jumped into her best friend’s arms. 

As soon as you enter the house, you smell another Alpha and it almost puts you on edge. You scowl and puff your chest, while Octavia only glares at you warningly, not leaving your side, knowing it would affect you otherwise. 

“Hi Clarke.” She tells your best friend when she enters the room. Octavia smiles at her. 

After you realise that the other Alpha in the house is Clarke, you relax a little, because Clarke and Lexa are a thing and no Alpha wants to steal your lovely Omega. You release a soft sigh and gaze at your best friend, a small smile on your lips. She smiles back at you, but makes no effort to give you a hug; she knows better than do that while you’re in rut. Hers must be approaching soon too. 

It was planned that you would watch a movie at Lexa’s place, knowing that going out in public with an Alpha in rut was kind of a bad idea. Plans to get into a fight or something. You knew Clarke would gladly step in, to defend you or even just because of her powerful instincts. 

It’s only the four of you, since Lexa’s parents are at work. You take a place on the couch, eyeing Octavia while she walks towards you. Lexa and Clarke are already seated beside you and the only place where she can sit is either on you or on the ground, but there’s no way you’d allow that. You take her hand and lead her, letting her sit on your thighs. She smiles at you and puts her arms around your neck, pressing a light kiss on your cheek. 

The movie is terrible – well, according to you. You were not a fan of horror movies, you even prefer documentaries to that, but you find yourself distracted by the squirming Octavia on you. You know she’s not doing this on purpose and it makes it even worse to think about your two friends sitting beside you. 

Your skin is hot and you clench your jaw, inhaling her sweet Omega musk, nuzzling your nose in her hair. You release a soft sigh and start purring, tightening your embrace around her middle. Clarke snorts at your behaviour, hearing your purrs, but eventually turns her attention back to the movie. Octavia squirms another time and you feel your skin tingle from your head to your toes. 

Then Octavia turns her head to look you in the eyes, giving you a warning look. She can definitely feel your hard length poking her ass. Red creeps on to your cheek, but you act as if nothing is happening, not wanting to be caught red-handed by your best friend and Lexa. Not in this position. You would never hear the end of it with Clarke. Octavia tries her best not to squirm anymore, but just her weight on you suffices to keep you hard as a rock throughout the whole movie. You did your best to think about other things – cute butterflies, a lake, even puppies – but it’s just useless. 

It’s only a matter of time before Clarke and Lexa acknowledge your little situation, because the movie is about to end and you’re releasing a lot of pheromones too. Octavia’s better at handling this than you are, staying stoic while watching the television, but you know how wet she is for you right now and it only fuels your fire. You’re so tight in your pants and it is borderline painful. You were sure that, because of the tension building in your stomach throughout the movie, you would come in your pants if Octavia would simply jerk her hips. Yeah, you were that close. 

Clarke is the first one to pick up on this, probably because of your pheromones and Octavia’s in the air. She glances at you a few times, not mentioning anything, but you eventually understand that she knows. It’s in moments like this that you curse at your rut.

Octavia leans towards you and you inhale sharply. “You’re close, aren’t you?” She murmurs in your ear. She picked up on your signs, she saw you shivering, heard you gulping and probably even felt your hard length twitching and pressing firmly against her ass. The other couple gladly couldn’t hear this. 

“Please, stop moving O.” You mutter hoarsely under your breath. She slowly nods and you bite your lower lip. There was no way in hell that you would come in your pants like a prepubescent teenage boy, oh no. 

You make it to the end of the movie, but notice that both Clarke and Lexa are looking at you and Octavia. Well, this is incredibly embarrassing, you thought. 

Your best friend chuckles lightly and you shoot a glare at her. “Hey Raven, how you doing?” Clarke teases you. 

Lexa lets out a cute snort, chuckling with Clarke. You feel the heat creeping up your neck and face. It’s the first time that your rut has been so ruthless towards you. Your instincts wants to push you to put Clarke back in her place, to show her that you are the more dominant Alpha in this room, but your thoughts refrain you from moving from under Octavia’s weight. 

“Clarke, shut up.” You retort warningly. You were not in a mood to accept her teasing comments because you had been sporting a hard on for forty-five minutes now. Octavia moves a little, shooting a glance at your friends. This causes more friction, making you hiss and grab her by the hips to steady her. Your legs tremble a bit, while you try to hold on.

The blonde smirks, knowing how bad the situation is for you. “Fine, we’ll let you guys take care of…” She points you and Octavia. “… this.”

They get up from the couch and make their way out of the living room. When they’re finally out of sight, Lexa yells: “If I find even one suspicious stain on the couch, you’re both dead!” Then Clarke lets out a laugh and you grunt in frustration. 

Your mate looks at you. “How close?” She asks.

You start panting nervously because you can’t take it anymore, painfully hard like this. You close your eyes and say: “I can’t–”

She jumps off you in the blink of an eye and kneels before you. Her hands move quickly, but not fast enough to unzip your jeans and lower them along with your underwear. 

You grab your crotch through your jeans and try to stop this from happening, but you moan and start coming in thick spurts in your clothes. Your length twitches and the release feels everything but good, since you are still trying to hold it back to lessen the damages, trying to avoid making a mess and a fool of yourself. 

You remember Lexa’s words after she left the room and you slowly stand up, Octavia following your movements. You reluctantly look down. Your jeans are gladly dark enough, but you still can see the darker stain situated on your crotch. You let out a low guttural moan when you release another spurt. “Fuck, fuck.” You say, pulling down your jeans. 

You grab your length and thrust in your hand, hoping that jerking you off would actually bring some pleasure to this situation. It doesn’t, no, not until Octavia’s hand are on you and it slides perfectly on your cock. You whine, leaning your head on her shoulder, your hips buckling. Your ruined jeans and underwear fall on the ground with a soft thud, around your ankles. 

“It’s okay Raven.” Octavia reassures you with her soft voice. 

Then, you finally release all the tension, the last bits of your come, in her hand. You don’t enjoy this, but you feel slightly better after that. “I’m so sorry.” You whisper to your mate. 

“Don’t be… you couldn’t control this.” She peppers kisses on your forehead. “Your rut is quite relentless, that’s all.” It affects your ego, because somehow, in your mind, being unable to hold back means that you are not a strong Alpha. “Are you fine?”

Needless to say that you are exhausted by now. You gaze down, avoiding her eyes. “Hard to be fine when something like this happens.” Your voice is cold and you wish that you could disappear just like that. You immediately regret your tone when you look up and see your mate’s eyes. “Sorry, it’s just…”

“I get it, Raven.” She keeps looking at you, before continuing. “We should wash your clothes and get you cleaned up.”

“Yeah, let’s do that.” You nod and bite your lower lip. 

Octavia looks down at your pants and tells you: “Put your pants on.” You wrinkle your nose, about to complain, but she argues. “What, are you going to walk around in Lexa’s house butt naked?”

For a moment you think about it and you almost say yes, because it would be more comfortable than putting your sticky jeans back on, but you consider that Lexa and Clarke could see you and it would be more embarrassing that way – not that it wasn’t already. “Fine.” You exhale, then pull up your pants. You have a little bit of trouble zipping your pants, mostly because you’re still hard and you don’t want to touch more of your come. Meanwhile, Octavia finds a tissue and cleans her hand. 

“You’ll walk in front of me, right?” You ask her timidly.

She rolls her eyes. “Of course I will.”

You both start walking towards the bathroom, which is down the hall, past the kitchen and dining room. It’s quite a dangerous trip, even if it’s a short one, because Clarke and Lexa could be anywhere in the house. Octavia protects your body from sight and you walk clumsily behind her, a grimace on your face. 

The couple is in the kitchen, heavily making out. One of your best friend’s hand is disappearing in Lexa’s jeans while the other is gripping at the counter, where Lexa is currently pinned against. The brunette’s head is thrown back and Clarke presses kisses to her neck. You hear a soft moan and you turn your head to avoid looking at them, because it’s something you’re not supposed to see. Octavia stiffens for a seconds, but finally starts moving again to the bathroom, dragging you along. 

You figure out that it will take more than an hour to get your clothes cleaned up. In the meantime, Octavia helps you clean yourself and you wrap a towel around your hips. Clarke and Lexa are possibly still making out in the kitchen and you prefer to wait in the bathroom, still evidently embarrassed. Your mate presses her body against yours and peppers kisses to your neck, releasing enough pheromones to calm you. You can’t wait to go home and it feels like you will sleep for a while. 

Closing your eyes, you sigh a little. “When the dryer stops, can we go home?”

“Yeah, I think its fine for us to leave.” She tells you, pressing her nose against your jawline. “I’ll tell them goodbye if you want, while you wait in the car.”

“I’d like that.” You feel yourself dozing off. 

The machine beeps, finally stopping. You get your clothes out of it and wait, because it’s still too warm for you to wear. Octavia looks at you. “You’re not mad at me, are you?”

“Why would I be?”

“Well, I was the one sitting on you…” She crosses her arms on your chest. “I didn’t mean to arouse you or anything. I just wanted to be close to you, I thought it would make you feel better.”

You press a kiss to her forehead. “No, I’m not mad at you O.” You give her a reassuring little smile. “I should’ve asked you to get off my lap, but I was comfortable.” 

You finally pull back from your embrace to put on your panties and jeans. They’re still warm, but not enough to be painful. “Alright then, we can go.” You tell her. 

You get out of the bathroom, finding that your best friends are still in the kitchen, sitting at the table. This time, they’re not at each other’s lips and you hear the relieved sigh Octavia makes when she sees them. You know that you wanted to just wait in the car before, but you think that it would be more awkward if you leave the couple without saying goodbye. 

“Hey guys.” Your mate says, getting their attention. “We’re gonna head home.”

Clarke looks at you and smiles, but you can feel no more teasing from her part. You know you’ll have to talk to her about what happened during the movie, mostly to tell her that you weren’t mad at her for laughing, but right now you were exhausted and didn’t feel like talking to your best friend. You nod at her, smiling back. 

Lexa stands up and walks toward Octavia. Your mate hugs her tightly and smiles. “I’ll text you later, okay?”

“Sure, be safe.” Lexa answers. 

 

Two days after the incident at Lexa’s house, your rut is almost gone, though you have to admit that you have been cranky towards Octavia and this leaded to a pretty atrocious fight between the two of you. She locked herself up in the bathroom, not even talking to you when you told her countless times that you were sorry for being mean. 

You can’t stand being in your dorm room any longer, therefore you grab your running shoes and put on some sweatpants. It had been a long time since you had gone for a run and you needed to get a few things out of your system. 

Knocking on the door, you call Octavia’s name one more time. It’s not a surprise for you when she doesn’t open nor answer. You sigh in frustration and tell her that you’re leaving for a run and to message you when she’ll be ready to talk to you. So far, it’s the only thing that you can tell her. Your mate needed time to herself, since you had been an overprotective ass in your rut. 

You close the door and get out on the streets, putting your earphones in. ‘New Divide’ by Linkin Park plays and you start running, pushing yourself to run at a faster pace than your usual one. It doesn’t take long before your thighs start hurting, but you keep going because that’s what you need. Instead of running around the college’s campus, you decide to opt for the streets. You don’t feel like coming across a face that you know, not right now. You push yourself and you’re soon out of breath, but you don’t let this stop you. Octavia’s upset because of you and you can’t stand this. 

You keep running until you feel like your lungs are about to explode, then you start walking to keep yourself moving until your heartrate settles to a more regular pace. Running your tongue over your lips, you realise that you hadn’t brought a bottle of water in your haste of getting out of your dorm room.

Hopefully, there’s a place where you can go, to someone that you haven’t seen or talked to for a long time. You know that you could use advice from her and it would be good for you to just be in her presence. 

Starting running again, you only have to go down a few blocks to arrive at the location. You cross directly on the fresh cut grass and stop in front of the door, panting, then open it. You walk inside the house and go directly to the living room; you knew she was there, because you saw her car parked in the driveway. 

You finally find her sleeping on the couch, lying on her back. You are glad that you caught her in the house, because she was almost always working. The woman senses your presence in the room and her eyes opens. She turns her head and looks at you, probably uncertain that it was really you in front of her. When she sees the tears starting to flow on your cheeks, she gets up rapidly and moves across the living room, holding her arms up. 

You close the distance and snuggle into the Beta’s reassuring arms. “Abby” You croaked out, putting your hands into fists. “I need you.”

Clarke’s mother takes your face between her hands and studies your expressions, silent for a long moment. Then, she finally speaks. “Tell me what happened, Raven.” She had been aware that you went into your rut almost a week and a half ago. You’re also sure that she knows it still affects you. 

You take a deep breath and say: “I fucked up big time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided it's time for a little bit of angst, Octavia have been living the dream from the beginning (or almost). Also a good time to put Abby in the story, but it's never too late ;)


	9. Chapter 9

qAbby is instinctively and naturally reassuring, this being the perk of being a Beta, but that's about all. Being the first person you go to after having a hard time with your mate is very relevant to the relationship you have with your best friend's mother; you could even consider Abby as your own, because she's the closest adult that gave you a home, a person to come home to and affection. Sure, you had your foster family, you lived with them, but there wasn't any overwhelming embraces whenever you did something good. Abby was the closest person that you could associate to a parent.

 

She knows you better than you do, probably. The doctor knew how to be around you, especially since she had another Alpha teenager to raise. Clarke had a rough phase when Jake died and it was hard on both mother and daughter, but they eventually grieved. Therefore, she knew how distractive your rut was and how not to startle you, which you were very thankful for afterwards, because you didn't want to put all your frustration on Abby.

 

When you show up unannounced, after a few months of not almost giving new to her, the only ones from Clarke, Abby understands and takes you in her arms. It feels so good to finally let the tears flow down your cheeks. You tell her that you fucked up big time and she only nods, waiting for you to continue talking.

 

It takes about five more minutes to gather the courage to talk again. "Can I stay here for the night?"

 

She presses her lips together in a fine line. "How about you tell me what happened first and we can see what needs to be fixed?" She says, looking at your wet eyes. "I've probably told you that it's not a good thing to go to bed angry at your mate."

 

Abby always told you that her relationship with Jake, before he died, was wonderful and that they made the promise of never going to bed angry at each other. They've always been like that and they were the perfect couple, according to Clarke.

 

"I... Octavia and I had a fight." You start, lowering your gaze. "Okay, my rut is endless and it's been fine between us until this morning, I swear." You chew on your lips and wait, but Abby doesn't talk, waiting for you to continue. "You know my opinion on foster kids, right?"

 

"I do, Raven."

 

"So, we were watching this documentary on Discovery channel, yeah... and it's something about an orphanage in North America." You finally take a step back, but stay close to Abby. "We started talking about kids and I told her that some of them were left in foster care for no good reasons, therefore we shouldn't reproduce."

 

_"They're the fruit of love between two individuals, babe." She said, turning her head towards you, brows furrowed._

_You snort. "I wouldn't have been left behind if I was 'the fruit of love' between my parents."_

_"You know that they might have had a good reason to put you in foster care. Maybe it was better for you there than with them, you never know."_

_"Look, if you're not old enough to have protected sex and a good head on your shoulders, then you shouldn't get laid and give birth to an unwanted child and put them in foster care."_

_"I was an accident too, Raven. My mother didn't want another child but when  she learned that she was pregnant again, she decided to keep me for the better or worse. Her shithead of a boyfriend left us alone, she was a single mother with a toddler and a newborn. She had it rough, some days we couldn't afford three meals a day." She turns to face you, a serious expression on her face. "Yes, you were abandoned and that sucks, but some still had it rougher than you."_

_"Consider yourself lucky; you have a family. I don’t."_

_Octavia scoffs. "My dad left us and never came back. I don't think we're that different."_

_"You've never been in an orphanage, have you?" You say, raising your voice. "Do you know how many of us there were in there?" Octavia mutters something about being offended, but you cut her off and keep going. "Hundreds of children, Octavia. Before they found a foster family for me, I was starving too, just like all of them, and we were desperately hoping that our parents would come back for us and get us out of there!" You clench your fists. "Do you know the percentage of parents coming back for their child? It's not even above 10%."_

_"Okay, I get it, you don't need to yell at me to prove your point, Raven!" Octavia says, raising her voice too._

_You stand up abruptly, shoving Octavia with your movement. You feel anger boiling under your skin and you shake your head. "Before saying something stupid, you should just shut up."_

_"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Your mate gets up, crossing her arms on her chest, standing before you._

_You get the feeling that she is trying to defy you, your authority and power. You can't repress the snarl coming out of your mouth. "An Omega like you shouldn't-"_

_Octavia cuts you off before you can say anything else. "What? You think that's all I am, a stupid and useless Omega, right?" She shoves your shoulder with her hand. "Just because you are an Alpha doesn't mean you can control what I say and what I do!"_

_"Yes, I can!" You step up and she steps back. You force her to move backwards until her back hits the wall and you trap her between your arms. "I can and I will."_

_She feels the fresh waves of pheromones you're pumping into the air, trying to prove your point. She continues to hold your gaze for a few more seconds, but you see her swallowing with difficulty and know that she wouldn't defy you for much longer._

_When she finally gives up, her head finally tilts to one side, exposing her neck in a submissive position. You growl and bite her, pressing your body against her, satisfied by her submission. She whimpers, whether it's from pain or arousal, you don't even care. All you need to know is that your mate is letting you have the upper hand in this relationship._

_It takes a few more moments before you release her neck from your teeth. You're so excited by the situation that you can't help but press your hips against her, letting her feel your erection through the few layers of fabrics. You taste her blood in your mouth and it arouses you to a point you can no longer explain._

_When you look at her, she doesn't even look in your eyes, her head turned on the side. There are tears silently running on her cheeks and you instantly feel bad about your behaviour. You step back a little and try to grab her hand. "O, I'm sorry I-"_

_"Go fuck yourself." Octavia says, walking past you, heading to the bathroom. Once she's there, she locks herself up and doesn't even respond to anything you tell her._

As you explained to Abby what happened between Octavia and you, purposely omitting a few details, you see the doctor's expression change. You knew you fucked up really bad, but seeing Abby's severe gaze makes you physically sick.

 

"You can't let your rut take control over you." She says harshly. "It could've been worse."

 

Understanding this, you nod and lower your gaze. "I know, but you don't understand the effect she has on me at all." The Beta rolls her eyes, annoyed. "Please, tell me how to fix this, Abby."

 

"You forced your Omega into submission, what makes you think I want to help you?" She asks, staring at you. She realises how cold she is and shake your head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

 

"I kind of deserved this."

 

She nods. "Have you tried calling her?"

 

"No, after we fought, I stayed at the bathroom door but she didn't even answer me. I was pissed at myself and I decided to go for a run to get this out of my system." You answer. "I'm pretty sure that she doesn't want to talk to me right now."

 

"Use my phone to call her, see if she answers." She pulls out her cellphone from her jean pocket and hold it up for you.

 

"Thank you."

 

You take it and type in Octavia's number, which you remember perfectly. It doesn't take long before someone answers, but it's surprisingly not your mate. "Hello?" You recognize Bellamy's voice and bite your lower lip. You haven't even thought about him. Now you were better off dead already.

 

"Hey, Bellamy can I–"

 

He doesn't let you talk, knowing it's you at the other line. "How dare you try to call O?" He says in a cold tone."

 

"I want to apologize. I need to."

 

He lets out an unamused chuckle. "Oh, so you need to apologize now? I don't think you deserve that, Raven. Don't call her again."

 

"Bellamy, wait!" You tell him, but he hangs up on you.

 

You want to throw the cellphone as hard as you can on the ground but remember it’s Abby's and not yours. The doctor looks up at you and offers you a small smile, trying to reassure you. "Maybe you should let the dust settle before trying to talk to her again."

 

You give the device back to her. "Yeah, I should. Do you mind if I take a shower?"

 

"Raven, it's your home too."

 

You nod and hug her tightly. "Thank you."

 

 

 

After a very hot shower that lasted thirty minutes, you get out of the bathroom with your damp hair and move to the guest room, which was yours before you left for your college dorm room. There are still a few of your clothes there, hopefully.

 

When you are finally wearing clean clothes, you open the door to go downstairs for a drink, but you only find Clarke waiting in the hallway, a severe look on her face. You understand by her glare that she has heard of what happened, perhaps because of Lexa or her mother. You knew that it wouldn't be a pleasant conversation.

 

"How can you fuck up this bad, Raven?" She hisses, approaching you slowly. "I had to deal with Bellamy because he thought you would be at my dorm, I didn't even know why, and then my Mom calls me because you show up here in tears?"

 

"Hey, it's not like I don't already feel bad about my behaviour..." You mutter.

 

She continues and it's even more painful to hear the words come out of your best friend's mouth. "Your rut is being a pain in the ass? It is for every single fucking Alpha, not just you. We're supposed to worship our Omegas, not use them as our toys." She pushes your torso with her fingers. It doesn't even trigger something in you, as you expected it, because you did something beyond wrong and you had to figure this out.

 

Your eyes start watering. "I know that I fucked up, okay?" Your bottom lip quivers and you swallow back your tears.

 

Clarke looks at you and sighs. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to be that mean." But she has every right to be, because Octavia is her friend too and her girlfriend's best friend.

 

"I have no idea how to fix this, she's probably mad at me and Bell will not let me talk to her."

 

"Mad is an understatement." She specifies. "You'll find a way to talk to her, though you should let her have a little bit of time. Maybe wait for her to call you."

 

You nod and a tear escapes, running down your cheek. "I hate being apart from her."

 

"I think it will be good to have some time off for both of you."

 

Wiping the traitorous tear with your sleeve, you nod in approval. Yes, having some time to think will be a good thing for your relationship. Like Abby said, you needed to let the dust settle before facing her again.

 

 

It takes three days before Octavia calls you. Hearing her voice, you know that she is still mad even if she seems worried more. You seep hope into that phone call, but you try to not let it overwhelm your feelings.

 

"Where have you been living?" She asks, trying not to sound too worried.

 

"At Abby's. Clarke's mother." Octavia knew that you were still close to the surgeon, which was a good thing because Abby was your closest role model. You remember that they haven't met yet and it would be something to do when things return to normal between you and your mate.

 

She hums in response. "Do you have enough clothes?"

 

"Yeah, there are a few boxes I left here, because we don't have enough room in the dorm." You know that Octavia's instincts were pushing her to call you and make sure you were fine too, because you were her Alpha and she needed to look after you. "I'm sorry if I haven't called you, I thought it would be a good thing to... give you some time."

 

"Yeah, wise idea." She answers in a neutral tone. "We need to talk about this."

 

"Whenever you want."

 

"Is your rut over?"

 

It had been for the last two days, thankfully for you. "It is." You imagine that she wouldn't want to talk with you if you had still been in your rut, which was predictable. If it hadn't been, you would have waited until there was no effects, not wanting to risk forcing your dominance on your mate.

 

"I would appreciate it if you'd come over." She says, still neutral.

 

"Is Bell still with you?"

 

"No, I don't want him around me, he has to work." You know her brother would still be preoccupied with Octavia, but it was a start for him to leave his little sister.

 

"Okay, I'm coming. I’ll be there in a few."

 

 

As soon as you hung up the phone, you were on your way to your college dorm room, impatient. You saw the worried look on Abby’s face when you came downstairs in a hurry, telling her goodbye and shutting the door closed louder than expected. And then you took off, just like that, running. Thankfully, you were still wearing your loose sweatpants, otherwise running in jeans would have irritated your skin.

 

It takes less time to run to the dorm room than when you ran to Abby’s place, mostly because you are very impatient to see your mate again – even if you could admit to being a little nervous nonetheless.

 

When you stand in front of your door, you stay immobilized for a few seconds, wondering whether you should enter just like that or knock to let your arrival be known. Your hands are shaking and you decide that the second option would be better, less invasive. But when you raise your fist in the air, about to knock, she opens the door and you frighten, sweat still running on your temple and neck.

 

“No need to knock, it’s your place too.” She says, offering you a small smile. You release the breath that you were holding since you stopped in front of that door. Looking closely at her, you notice the bandage and the few dark bruises on her neck. You lower your gaze instantly. No wonder that Bellamy was mad at you… you did this. “Come on in.”

 

She fully opens the door, letting you in. The place is a mess and you can’t blame her for not taking care of the cleaning; she had other things on her mind. “So…” You trail off, not knowing how to start the conversation. “I guess this is when I say that I’m very, very sorry?”

 

“Yeah.” She says, crossing her arms on her chest, biting her fingernails.

 

“I’m not very good at apologies.” You start, your hands playing with the hem of your shirt nervously. “I had enough time to think about my behaviour and… You don’t deserve all the things I put you through. I’m sorry that I tried to control and claim you, while I’m supposed to cherish every moment I spend with you.”

 

Octavia nods and slowly approaches you. “Don’t think that you’re forgiven because you’re apologizing to me.”

 

“I understand if you would like to… have a break for a while.” You know that things don’t work that easily. You couldn’t just have a break from being an Alpha mated to an Omega, no, but if that’s what Octavia wanted, you would oblige and do everything it takes to earn her again.

 

She looks at you, surprised by your proposition. “I don’t want to be apart from you, these three days have been intolerable.” She closes the gap between your bodies, her hands at the back of your neck. You release a deep but soft breath. “I missed you, Raven.”

 

“I missed you too.” You tell her, your body starting to shake. “So much.” You instinctively put your arms around her and press her body closer against your, inhaling her sweet Omega scent, your nose nuzzling in her hair. “I love you.”

 

She looks in your eyes, pressing her forehead against yours. “Not as much as I do.” She says, leaning in to drop a chaste kiss on your lips. Before she can pull back, your hands move to cup her face and you kiss her again, slowly, delicately. You know that you’re getting emotional, but you don’t care if she sees – or feels – the happy tears running down your cheeks.

 

The kiss leaves you breathless. Octavia is the one to break it, looking at you, uncertain. You let out a wet chuckle, wiping away your tears. “I’m sorry, it’s just… overwhelming a little.”

 

She breathes out and nods. “I’m glad that we’re okay now.” She tells you.

 

Your gaze lowers to her neck again and you bite your lips. There’s still the bandage covering up where you sank your teeth in her flesh. “Can I see?” You ask her, trying to figure out if it’s okay or a little too much to ask. She gives you another nod and your hands gently tug at the medical tape covering the bandage.

 

The cut is clean and the flesh looks painfully red, but you know it’s healing properly, since it’s not the first biting mark she has on her body. “Does it hurt?” You know that you didn’t really go easy on her.

 

“Not that much, I’m on painkillers.” It surprises you because she has never needed them before. “It’s deeper than the other ones.” She explains, seeing the slight confusion in your face. “I’m okay now, it’s mostly itchy.”

 

“I’m sorry about that too, I shouldn’t have claimed you.”

 

She rolls her eyes at you. “In any other situation you could have claimed me any way you wanted to, Raven. This time was just crossing the line.” She sighs. “I know it was your instincts dictating your actions, but it made me feel inferior, useless, and I still hate this.”

 

“I promise that I will try to repress any of those natural Alpha reactions.” You murmur, your hand enlacing her middle gently.

 

“I know that you’ll do your best.” She presses a kiss to your sweaty forehead. “The worst part wasn’t when you forced me, actually. It was when I felt the obligation to submit to you, liking that you were forcing your teeth in my skin, marking me… It was very contradictive emotions.”

 

You clench your jaw as she describes the way she felt when you claimed her and forced her to submit. “I don’t want to hurt you ever again.”

 

“I’m sorry for avoiding you for three days.”

 

“You had good reasons to.” You whisper, your lips hovering over hers. “No need to feel sorry for that.”

 

“I feel sorry for not wanting to talk to you before.” She says, looking at your eyes. “I’ve been trying to tell you something for a while, but I didn’t know how to approach the subject…”

 

Octavia was trying to tell you something? You furrow your brows and try to figure out what it could be and why you never picked up on her wanting to talk to you. Oh, right, you were in rut when you had your fight. That must have been why you were not paying attention.

 

“I’m all ears.” You encourage her with a soft voice.

 

She bites her lower lip and close her eyes for a few seconds. “Just know that I wasn’t trying to keep this from you, okay?” You nod and she continues. “Okay. We’ve been together for a while and… sexually, it’s kind of awesome, I have to say.”

 

“Yeah, it is.”

 

“And I know it might be a touchy subject right now, I know.” She adverts your gaze and you try to decipher what she is trying to tell you. You thought that it would have been easier to just rip the Band-Aid off, but if she’s more comfortable taking her time to tell that to you, so be it. “I uh, after my last heat, I took the contraceptive suppressants. They usually work on most Omegas.”

 

You have the feeling that you know where all this is coming from. “Usually?”

 

She bites her lips nervously. “The percentage of efficiency is high, the suppressants are very effective, but sometimes it doesn’t work because the Omega is too fertile.” You hum, hearing her words but not quite assimilating them the right away. “In those cases, pregnancy is almost inevitable.”

 

You feel a ball of nervousness in your throat and gulp with difficulty. “Are you trying to tell me that you…?”

 

“I think I’m pregnant.”

 

There’s an awkward silence settling as you watch each other, stunned and speechless. Having a child right now wouldn’t be good for them: both still in college, living in a dorm room with only student jobs. Not to mention that you were still young, Octavia being 21 years old and you only a year older. Sure, you would be done with school in less than a year, which is if everything goes fine along the way.

 

“That’s… very… unpredicted?” You let out carefully.

 

“Right.”

 

You’re not quite sure how to react to the news. It’s not your fault, though, it’s the first time somebody decided to tell you of their pregnancy. Now, it was Octavia telling you that she might be pregnant with your child, because the stupid suppressants didn’t do their job correctly – or your mate was too fertile.

 

“Have you… seen a doctor?”

 

You knew she would be afraid of knowing the results. “No, I’ve only been suspicious for the last few days. I thought that I was sick because I was mad at you and hated to be apart from you.” She slips a hand on your cheek. “Then, when we were sick before New Year’s Eve, it’s a possibility that I had only morning sickness instead of gastroenteritis.”

 

“Is Bellamy aware of your suspicions?” You ask her, rubbing her lower back.

 

“No, I wanted to talk to you before him.”

 

Lowering your gaze, you shake your head a little. “I doubt that he would approve of any of this after what I’ve done to you.”

 

“It’s my decisions to make, my body, my mate. Not his.”

 

“I have to be honest with you.” You exhale. “This is freaking me out a bit.”

 

“Raven, you turned green the moment I started talking about the contraceptive suppressants.” She lets out a nervous chuckle. “This isn’t what I planned for our future, well at least not right away. Everything we do is going a lot faster than intended.”

 

“Like when we mated.” You point out and she nods, approving. “We’ll see the doctor first before going full panic mode, okay?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

 

Octavia, as it turns out, was very much pregnant. The doctor had congratulated you, informing that your mate was already six week pregnant, which was stupefying because it didn’t even start to show. Now, you both had a reason to be equally freaked out, after getting out of the appointment with the doctor. You’re not even sure what to tell her. You think about your future and think about the drastic change of having a kid in less than 33 weeks and – holy shit, eight months.

 

You decide that it would be great to go back to the dorm room to have a conversation with Octavia; she had been right, this is her body and you need to know what her intentions were.

 

Pushing the door, you enter your place holding her hand, though she must know that you’re nervous because your palms are sweating and it must not be pleasant to hold. She doesn’t mention anything, though.

 

You sit on the bed, bringing your knees up to your chest, enlacing them with your arms. There’s a discomfort in your lower stomach and you feel like you want to throw up – though it’s Octavia who should feel sick, not you. “We need to talk about this.” You tell her with an unsure voice. You hate to say those words, it’s stressing you a lot.

 

“Yeah, we do.” She says, but doesn’t continue. She wants you to talk and ask the serious questions, you know that.

 

“So… you’re pregnant.” She rolls her eyes at you because of the evidence. “What are you thinking about this?”

 

She sighs. “I don’t know, that we’re too young to have a child?” She comes and sit in the exact same position as you, at your sides. “I’ve never been against the idea of having a kid before, but I don’t think I’m ready for this right now.”

 

You don’t tell her what you truly think: that, because of her nature, she is instinctively ready for this. Omegas are not just very fertile, they have the caring instinct of a parent. Even if Octavia wouldn’t admit it because she was over-thinking this, she was more than ready to go through a pregnancy. It seemed early for her, but if she was thinking rationally, she would understand that it was a very right time for her body. Your mate’s first heat had been at 15 years old, which is relatively normal for an Omega, though still young to reproduce. “So… you’re saying that you don’t want to keep the baby?”

 

She snorts. “I don’t want to consider abortion as an option, Raven.” She tells you, glaring at you. She was right: abortion was not an option, especially for her kind. You often heard stories about how hard it was for an Omega to get an abortion, sending them into a very depressive mood. You didn’t want that to happen to Octavia.

 

You knew that the next option she would bring up would be a touchy subject for you. “I think that adoption is not a solution either.” You would never let her put a child in foster care, not like your own parents did to you. You would not be able to live with yourself if you did that.

 

“I wouldn’t let you do that.”

 

“Well, that doesn’t give us a lot of options.” She says, looking at you. “What do you want?”

 

“I’m not ready either, but… it’s our responsibility now, we’re adults and we know the risks of having sex includes pregnancy.” Your hand finds her and you rest your head on her shoulder. “And I think that we would regret it, if we were to give away that child.”

 

“You’re saying that we should keep him?”

 

“Think about it O, we wouldn’t be the only ones raising him. Bellamy would be a really good uncle – if he ever forgives me. Lexa and Clarke could be the godmothers–”

 

You’re cut off by a small kiss to your lips. “You would also be an amazing parent.” She murmurs, pressing her forehead against yours. “I know that you’ve never had a family – except for Clarke and Abby – but you know how a child should be treated and this is why I think that you’re going to be amazing.”

 

Her compliment makes you blush. “You think?”

 

“I do.” She presses a kiss to your nose and a small smile tugs at your lips. “We’re having this baby.”

 

You feel the goosebumps on the back of your neck; hearing this was making you both very proud and nervous. “We are.” You pull her into a hug. “You’re going to be a great mom, O.” You didn’t doubt that.

 

“We’re going to be fine.” She says. “After telling this to Bellamy.”

 

You freeze when you hear his name. Right. You still had to tell him first and you were sure that he wouldn’t jump happily at the fact that his younger sister is pregnant with your child. “I don’t think that he’ll like any of this.”

 

“He’ll need to get used to it.” She presses another kiss to your lips. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this chapter un-edited. Sorry for the wait. 
> 
> I will not add another chapter before a little while, since I'm trying to focus on my other Lexark story.

You got along with the idea that you will have, sooner or later, announce to Bellamy that his little sister was pregnant with your child, which was something that he would most likely disapprove. You were bracing yourself for the worse, like you usually do, because it’s only been two weeks since your fight with Octavia and her brother is not quite the forgiving type. He’s very protective of her and worries probably too much, just like any Alpha would do about a mate or family. But that’s what he doesn’t understand: Octavia might be an Omega, but she is not one to let anybody step on her feet.

 

Waking up in the morning, you face pressed against your mate’s shoulder, you let out a quiet sigh. Telling yourself that Octavia was pregnant now, two weeks after hearing the doctor’s prognostic, it didn’t scare you as much as it used to. Of course, the idea that you were about to become a _parent_ makes you at least nervous a little, just because there’s no manual or guide to become one, you just simply do. In less than 32 weeks, changing diapers will become one of your daily activities and you won’t be able to sleep eight hours straight without being woken up by a crying newborn. You always considered yourself as someone responsible, but having a child is another complete type of responsibility. It’s serious stuff. You can’t rewind or bail out – well, you can, but that’s still a horrible thing to do.

 

Now that you’ve finally accepted that all of this wasn’t just a dream, you’re thinking more about the future. Maybe asking Wick for a raise or look out for another job. Find an apartment, because there’s no way the administration would let their students raise a kid in their dorm room, so you would probably be both kicked out as soon as the baby is there. You still wanted to have your degree in mechanical engineering and you understand how difficult the next year will most likely be. You could get through this, especially if you have Octavia at your sides.

 

You’re far away, lost in your thoughts about the baby, when Octavia wakes up. She stirs against you and turns to be fully on her back. You take the opportunity to swing your legs over hers and press your body closer, your head finding its way to her neck. You press gentle kisses on her skin and she hums, finding the attention very pleasurable.

 

“Good morning.” You whisper, continuing your delicate attack.

 

She releases a giggle and you can’t help but snort loudly. “You’re tickling me.” She exhales, squirming a little, trying to get out of your embrace to stop this torture.

 

You come to stop your ministrations and look at her in the eyes, for a moment, not saying anything. Her hand reaches out for your neck and she pulls you closer, her lips finding yours in a deep kiss. You were lucky at Octavia wasn’t mad at you anymore, though you were still careful with your behavior.

 

“Today’s the day, uh?” She asks you, running her hands through your loose hair. You nod and bite your lip. “You’re still nervous?”

 

“The last time I talked to your brother, he was clearly mad and warned me to never call you again and hung up.” You explain to your mate. “I’m not entirely sure that Bell and I, in the same room, is a good idea.”

 

“I will call him before we leave, so he can get used to you coming along, okay?”

 

You nod, understanding that she’s only trying to reassure you, that everything will be fine. “Okay, fine.” You steal another kiss before hiding your face in her neck, your nose directly pressed against her pulse point. You inhale deeply and something catches your curiosity. “You smell different.”

 

“Yeah, my hormones are destabilized because another life is growing inside me.” She says, her hands finding her belly instinctively. “I think I’m starting to show.”

 

You reposition yourself, wanting to have a good and clear view of her stomach. Her shirt is still covering it and you can’t really see. One of your hand pull up the fabric until you see her skin. Her normally perfectly flat belly is replaced with a small bump. You put your hand on her and she hisses at you. “Oh my god _,_ your hand is fucking cold.”

 

She tries to wiggle and gets away from your cold hand and you eventually remove it. She gives you a small tap on the shoulder as a punition and you chuckle a little. “I’m sorry, babe.” You gently smile at her. “You’re right, you’re starting to show a little, though I think nobody will notice for now if you’re wearing shirts, unless they’re extremely tight on you.”

 

She runs her fingers on your scalp and you close your eyes again. “If you want, we could still wait to tell Bellamy.” Octavia offers you.

 

Even though it’s a tempting proposition, to wait a little longer to tell Bellamy, it’s not something you can indefinitely postpone. Someday, he’ll see his sister’s bump and he’ll surely be mad at both of you for not letting him know. “No, it’s fine. We have to tell him. I don’t think that he’ll appreciate if we keep this to ourselves until it becomes evident.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right. I suppose I’m nervous too.”

 

You move your head so it’s against her chest and you smile. She groans a little and you look at her, curious. “My breasts are very sensitive.”

 

“Is it painful?” You ask as you remove your head, hovering your body over hers until you decide to lay completely on her, not bothering to support your weight. She might be pregnant, but she will not break.

 

“No, they’re just… sensitive.”

 

You smile and your eyes lower to her breasts. You can see her erected nipples showing through her white t-shirt. Licking your lips, there’s an idea that crosses your mind; it had been since the fight that you haven’t taken care of Octavia. After your rut, your sex drive was just inexistent, but now… that’s a whole other thing. “Remove your shirt.” You tell her, looking at her while biting your lower lip.

 

She obliges, laying on her back and staring at you, obviously thinking about the same thing as you. She wears a smirk on her lips, waiting for you to do something, anything.

 

And you do.

 

You start with her right nipple, lowering your body so you can take it in your mouth and roll your tongue on it. You’re not taking care of the other yet, because you want her to crave for more while focusing on only one boob at the time. A groan of frustration escapes her throat as you suck on it gently.

 

By the time you’re done giving attention to one and change for the other nipple, Octavia has her hips rolling against your pelvis, craving desperately for friction in any form. You bite the nub and she trusts particularly hard against you.

 

“Kiss me.” She breathes, sounding more begging than obligating. You’re not ashamed to say that her hoarse voice alone makes your panties drenched.

 

You move up against her body and kiss her, your tongue licking at her lips. She grants its entrance and your tongue swirls sensually against her. You start rutting against her too, not against a little friction at all. Octavia lets out a moan when your thigh start rubbing against the seam of her boy shorts, then she bites down on your lower lip. You’re sure that your mate can feel the wetness pooling between your thighs, because you slept only with an old shirt and panties.

 

“Do you want my fingers inside you, O?” You ask, a smug smile on your lips.

 

She’s panting, her face flushed. “Yes, I do.”

 

“Do you want your panties removed, love?” She only shakes her head negatively.

 

The moment you slip your hand under the waistband of her panties, she shudders and close her eyes. Wanting to take your time, you let your fingers trail above her entrance, rubbing gently her slippery wet flesh. She anticipated your fingers to slip inside her right away, therefore she makes little frustrated groan. No, you don’t want her to give in to her desires yet, you wanted to take your time a little.

 

“Raven.” Octavia pleads, rocking her hips against your hand. “Just fuck me already or I’ll get myself off alone.” She doesn’t even have the time to finish her sentence that your fingers enters her slowly. Her arousal pooling on your hand, it makes it easier to slip in and out again, going deeper with every thrusts. She makes a guttural sound and you shiver from your head to toes.

 

“You’re so hot.” You whisper against her, nipping gently on her bottom lip.  “You want me to go faster, am I right?”

 

You were still taking things torturously slow for her judgment. She keeps rocking her hips, in attempt to have more contact with your hand. It doesn’t do anything though, except for showing her impatience to finally get off on your fingers. “Go faster.” She throws her head back in the pillow and you nip at her pulse point, then suck until there’s a hickey. Your own way for claiming her again, but this time without having to sink your teeth in her flesh. “Please.”

 

She’s begging for you to increase the pace of your thrusts. You oblige, but you know it will probably not be enough according to your mate. You wear that devilish grin on your lips as you feel her inner walls clenching around your fingers.

 

“Third… I need a third finger.” She pants, her hands clutching at your back, more precisely on your shirt.

 

This time, you don’t make her wait to allow her the pleasure. You add another finger and curls your finger. You look up at her and see that her mouth is open, lips forming an ‘o’ and it’s a very pleasant sight.

 

You extend your thumb and, with every thrust of your three fingers stretching her, it applies pressure on her clit, knowing that she wouldn’t last that long with every stimulation. “Come for me, babe.” You tell her, sensing that her thighs were shaking around your body, as she was trying to let her legs wide enough for you to fuck her in a comfortable position.

 

Her pussy tightens around you and she turns her head on the pillow, exposing her neck to you. Instead of biting, you lower yourself, kissing her delicate skin as you help her to ride out of her orgasm.

 

“Holy shit, that was good.” Octavia says after a few more seconds, still feeling the aftermath of her climax.

 

You have to admit to yourself that not having sex for those past two weeks have been the best thing you did, because watching her fall apart under your intimates touches like that gave you a lot of satisfaction. When Octavia closes her eyes, her hand going south, you take the said hand in your own and press a light kiss on your mate’s lips. “You don’t need to get me off.” Your mouth trails down on her jaw and neck. “This time is about you and I want to make you feel really good. Tell me when you’re ready for the next round.”

 

She smiles with all her teeth. “You’re truly amazing.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve heard that before.” You joke, letting out a small amused chuckle. She playfully slaps your shoulder and you take her wrists, pinning them above her head.

 

 

 

 

Both Octavia and you were not out of the bed before noon, as you continued to give the Omega more and more pleasure, listening to her desires. You watched her fall apart three more times, then one more when you were in the shower. At some point, you even had to support her body because her legs were threatening to give up. Her orgasms were nothing but intense.

 

It eventually came the time to get ready to head out of the dorm room. Octavia called Bellamy to let him know that you and her were coming at his place in a few. After talking a little more, you overheard her telling him that he had to behave and stop complaining. You understood his point of view, though: if you had an Omega sister, of course, as an Alpha, you would react the same way he did.

 

 

After that well deserved shower then preparing yourselves, Octavia tells you that she wants to drive to Bellamy’s apartment. You’re not against that, because you know that you’ll be too preoccupied imagining the possible outcomes of the discussion you were about to have with your girlfriend’s older brother. For your part, you were thinking that Bellamy was most likely about to rip your head off, because you were the Alpha, the one in charge, the one supposed to take care of not getting your mate pregnant, but you failed your duty.

 

 

Time flies by and you find yourself walking in the hallway of Bellamy’s apartment. Octavia holds your hand to gather the courage of facing his brother. You’re both very nervous, that’s one thing you can tell.

 

 

Octavia looks at you and frowns. “You reek of anxiety, please don’t throw up before we even knock at his door.”

 

 

You repress the snarky comment that you have in the back of your head and nod, swallowing your nervousness.

 

 

Three knocks on the door and you wait. Bellamy doesn’t seem in a hurry, you can hear his lazy steps across the apartment. You shot a glance at Octavia as she sighs in exasperation. The door finally swings open and Bellamy stands there, his eyes immediately on you. Your instincts are telling you to hold his gaze, but you know that the right thing to do is look down, which you do.

 

 

“Hi Bell. Can we come in?” Octavia asks with a neutral tone.

 

 

He nods and you both follow him. “Please, don’t pay attention to the mess.” He says, heading to the living room.

 

He’s right; his apartment is quite a mess. There’s beer bottles everywhere and it indicates you that your mate’s brother was probably hosting a party the previous night and he didn’t have the time to clean. “Its fine, we won’t stay long.” You indicates to him.

 

“I figure that you’re on good terms now?” He says, looking at his younger sister.

 

“We are and I would like you to respect that, whatever you’re thinking about it.”

 

You clear your throat. “I know that I was out of line.”

 

“You were!” He snarls, pointing you with his finger. You’re trying to stay unaffected by him because you don’t want things to escalate quickly. You don’t want to mess things up, not again. Octavia would probably choose his brother before you, because he’s family and she won’t turn her back on what’s left of it.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Your breath quickens and you let go of Octavia’s hand. “I don’t want to fight with you too, Bell.” He looks angry and you lower your gaze as soon as you see his eyes.

 

 

“You physically and mentally harmed my sister.”

 

“We’ve talked about that privately, you don’t need to bring that up!” Octavia growls at him. “I didn’t sign up to be in a relationship with both my mate and brother. This is only between me and Raven.”

 

You can still feel his eyes on you and you can’t help but tilt your head a little, exposing your throat in submission – thing that you’ve never done with any Alpha before. You always had a dent against Alphas trying to push others in submission, but this was entirely different. You needed to submit. You were offering your neck in submission for Bellamy to know that you truly were not a threat to him, to show him that you knew your place.

 

He definitely looks taken aback by this, but he doesn’t act on it, just looking at you curiously. “Fine. You wanted to talk, then talk.”

 

“You’re not going to like this…” You mumble, lowering your gaze.

 

Octavia rolls her eyes and grabs your hand tightly. “Okay, fine.” She sighs loudly. “There’s no way we do this the easy way, so I’ll just rip the Band-Aid off.”

 

She looks at her brother and he raises his brows, waiting for her to continue. “I’m pregnant.”

 

“What?” Bellamy says, astonished.

 

“I’m pregnant, Bell.” She repeats and a smile tugs at your lips, because she says that with a lot of confidence and you think that’s very likeable of Octavia. “It was not planned, yes I was still on suppressants and Raven too, but they failed on me.”

 

“We talked about it a lot.” You tell him in a soft voice, meant to be reassuring. “We want to keep the baby.”

 

“I don’t give you any choice but to accept it. You’re the first one we’ve told.” Your mate adds.

 

The bewildered look on his face makes you nervous. He remains speechless for a few more seconds, trying to understand what Octavia and you just told him. You have to admit that it is quite a big announcement and you will have to tell Clarke, Lexa and Abby next. This realization makes your stomach churns.

 

“You’re… pregnant. Of her.” He finally states, looking right at you.

 

“Please don’t beat the hell out of me.” You whisper, not loud enough for him to understand any of the words that just left your mouth. Octavia does hear them and looks at you, a smirk on her face.

 

“And you’re keeping it.” He says in a tone that seems disapproving.

 

“I don’t want to have an abortion.” Your mate says nonchalantly.

 

You nod and continue. “And I don’t want to put a baby in the foster system; I’ve been tossed around, from a place to another and this is not something I want for any child, especially ours.” You get closer to Octavia and smile a little at her. “Like I told her, I feel that we will regret not raising him or her.”

 

Bellamy still looks unsure of all of this and he asks: “Will you be there for O?”

 

“I will, don’t worry. I want this child as much as she does, even though it’s scary and makes me very, very nervous. It’s not something I want to back out of.”

 

“This will be hard, Bell. We still want to have our degrees. We’ll have to get an apartment close to college.” She takes a brief pause. “I know that this is a lot to ask, but will you help us a bit after I give birth?”

 

His brother looks uncertain and you understand why he is, after everything that happened between Octavia and you in the past few weeks. You were willing to do all it could take to have Bellamy’s trust and be a better mate to Octavia. He glances at you and pinches his lips for a few seconds. “I will help you, but there’s one condition.”

 

“Okay, what is it?” The younger brunette replies.

 

Bellamy gets closer to you, his face only a few inches away from yours. He is pumping out pheromones and you repress a snarl, because he smells like a wet dog and he stinks. You look at him in the eyes and fight the urge to back off. He might be an Alpha too, but you’re strong – probably stronger, if not you were probably more determined than him. He puffs his chest and says directly to you: “If you hurt them…”

 

“I won’t. You have my words.”

 

“I will never let you see them again.” He adds, raising his chin.

 

Octavia interrupts, pushing back his brother. “That’s not a threat you can make, she’s my mate and that’s her baby too.” She looks at him with an angry look. “And I am more than capable of defending myself.” She puts a finger on his chest and push him. “Did I make myself clear?”

 

He exhales loudly and rolls his eyes. “Yeah.”

 

The siblings stare at each other and Octavia finally smiles. “Good then, I think we’re done here, Raven.”

 

You nod and both make your way to the door, about to leave Bellamy’s apartment, when he says: “Wait.”

 

“What?” Octavia replies, clearly frustrated.

 

“Congratulations. You’re going to be a great mother.” He smiles tenderly. “Mom would be proud of you for making the decision of keeping your baby.”

 

His sister smiles back and nod. “Thank you. I’ll call you sometime this week so we can talk more about it.” She puts his hand on his shoulder for a brief moment and then make her way outside the apartment, followed by you.

 

When you’re finally out of the apartment’s complex, you grab Octavia’s hand, stopping her from walking. She looks at you confused and you smile, bringing her into a tight hug. “That didn’t went as bad as I thought it would.” You say quietly in her ear.

 

She chuckles and press a quick kiss to your cheek. “You always think about the worst possible outcomes, babe.” Your only answer is a small sigh. “Come on, let’s call Clarke and Lexa to see if they’re free. I want to tell Lexa before she leaves town.”

 

 

 

The four of them meet at the coffee shop where Clarke works. Hopefully, your best friend is not behind the counter this time, but she’s here as a client just like you. They’re the first one there, since Bellamy’s apartment was farther than the college dorm room or Lexa’s house. The happy couple settled at a table in the back of the coffee shop, looking at each other with heart eyes and discussing quietly. Clarke looks definitely and irrevocably in love with Lexa and it warms your heart to see your best friend this way, especially after she told all of your friends that she would never trust someone after what happened with Finn.

 

Lexa’s eyes are on Octavia as soon as you start approaching the table where they’re sitting at. Clarke turns her head and looks at you with a welcoming smile, telling you to sit beside her, pointing the chair with her chin.

 

“Hi there.” Clarke says, while Lexa stands up to hug Octavia tightly. You answer with a brief “hey” and sit.

 

“I’ll go order, want something specific Raven?” Your mate asks, smiling at you.

 

“No, I’ll have whatever you take.” You answer her. She nods and turns around, followed by Lexa. Those two were meant to be best friend, they were completing each other. Octavia was the wild one and Lexa the quiet one.

 

“You guys wanted to talk to us?” Clarke says, trying to start the conversation.

 

You hum. “Yeah, but I’ll wait for O. to tell the good news.”

 

She is clearly intrigued. You hated to make her wait for telling her that your mate was pregnant, because you usually couldn’t keep secrets from her, the only exception being when you first started to get intimate with Octavia. She raises a brow, but turns her head when she hears Octavia and Lexa coming back and chatting about school.

 

They sit, Lexa and Clarke sitting in front of the other, you and Octavia too. It isn’t long before the barista, Clarke’s coworker, comes and puts the lattés on the table. You thank him and he goes back behind the counter.

 

“It appears that you have some news to tell us.” Lexa says, looking at both Octavia and you, a smirk on her lips.

 

Clarke looks at her girlfriend and says: “Maybe we should go first.”

 

Lexa’s cheeks redden just a bit. “Oh, you wanted to tell them now?”

 

“Tell us what?” Octavia asks.

 

“Okay, okay, we’ll tell them now if you insist.” Lexa rolls her eyes, but she doesn’t seem annoyed at all. “We talked about things and, well, we’re going to… mate.” She says with a smile at the corner of her lips. Clarke looks pleased and nods furiously. “We’ve been envisaging this for a while.”

 

“We’re happy for you, guys.” You say, patting Clarke’s shoulder.

 

Octavia continues, giving a side hug to Lexa, whose face is now completely red. “Yeah, you guys are meant for each other, really. Clarke, I’ve never seen Lexa this happy and emotional. Look how red she is.” She pinches her friend’s cheek gently.

 

Lexa escapes from Octavia’s hug and gives her a small clap on the shoulder. “Okay, enough now with the compliments.” Clarke snorts and Lexa looks at her, pouting.

 

“I think that what she means is ‘thank you’.” Clarke says. “Your turn, now. What’s the good news? Oh, let me guess.” She waits for a few seconds and points Raven. “You’ve got an internship at the NASA’s thing you applied for?”

 

“No, I still haven’t heard from them.” Which was true. But even if you’d get the internship, with the pregnancy, you couldn’t afford it. Plus, it was in another state and that would mean Octavia would be alone with the baby. “Try again.”

 

It’s Lexa’s turn to guess and she gets it the first time. “Octavia’s pregnant.”

 

“What?” Clarke turns her head towards her mate to be and frowns. “No, it’s nearly impossible, Raven doesn’t want kids–” She turns her head to look at you, confused.

 

“How did you know?” Octavia asks Lexa.

 

Her best friend just shrugs. “I don’t know, when you entered the coffee and got closer, it was all that I could smell on you.”

 

“You’re pregnant.” Clarke says, astonished. Octavia smiles in response. “Of Raven?”

 

“Nope, the mailman. Of course she’s pregnant of me!” You tease her.

 

“But you always said that kids… they were not your thing.”

 

You nod. “Yeah, I know what I said, but I guess that things changed when she told me she was pregnant. I don’t want this kid to be stuck in the foster system, so we decided to have him or her.”

 

Lexa puts a hand on Octavia’s shoulder. “I figure that it wasn’t a planned pregnancy, then?”

 

Your mate lets out a laugh. “Nothing about Raven and I is planned, I think.” You choke out a laugh too. “It’s not like we weren’t careful, you know. We both were on suppressants but they didn’t work. Doctor said that a few Omegas are fertile enough and the suppressants doesn’t affect them.”

 

“Also, we wanted to ask you something too.” You look at Clarke, serious. “Do you want to be the godmothers?”

 

A smile comes across Lexa’s face. “That would be my honor.”

 

“Hell yes! I will spoil so much that little peanut!” She says, fist pumping the air. “Okay, so how many weeks are you?”

 

“I’m at six week, entering my seventh.” Octavia says, one of her hand finding her belly, a smile on her face.

 

Lexa continues asking a few questions. “Have you told Bellamy?”

 

“We did, just before we called you, actually.” You say, sliding your hand on Octavia’s thigh under the table.

 

“How did it go?”

 

Octavia chuckles. “Raven here thought that Bellamy was about to separate her head from her neck.” You give her a fake cold look and she snorts. “It went well, I think. He did make some threats, but we all know he wouldn’t really apply them. He just wants what’s best for me, though he’s not the one that can decide that’s good for me or not.”

 

“I always thought Bell was a little bit invasive.” Lexa says, rolling her eyes. “Lincoln doesn’t bats an eyes of what I do.”

 

“Nuh uh.” Clarke shakes her head. “He always seems innocent when we’re together, but remember the time you went in the shower and I was alone with him?” Lexa raises a brow. “Well, that time, he gave me the talk and reminded me that he was black belt in various disciplines of martial arts.”

 

Lexa barks out a laugh, so does Octavia and you can’t help but laugh too. “I can’t believe that he did that.” Lexa shakes her head and grabs Clarke’s hand. “Don’t worry, I don’t think he will ever hurt you.”

 

 

 

 

When you lay back in your bed, after making love to Octavia several times, your start thinking about your exhausting day. You told Bellamy about the pregnancy. You were glad that things turned out better than you expected with him. Then you announced the good news to Clarke and Lexa, who were nothing but happy for you. Which also remind you that they were going to mate soon and were probably waiting for Lexa’s heat to hit. You were also happy that Clarke had found her better half and that they talked about mating, unlike you and Octavia – though you could say that it was probably the best thing that ever happened to you. You don’t regret any second the decision of knotting and biting her.

 

“Hey you.” Octavia says, shifting a little drape her body around yours, pinning one of your leg between hers. “I can almost hear you thinking, are you alright?”

 

There is a smile creeping on your lips and you move your head to press them against her forehead. "Nothing to worry about.” Your hand finds her chin and you push on it a little for her to move her head. You catch her lips and she deepens the kiss, one of her hand finding your cheek in the meantime.

 

When you finally pull apart, you look at her in the eyes. “I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life.”

 

“You’re sweet.” She press another kiss on your lips and continue. “We have a very adult-ish relationship now, especially with a baby on the way.”

 

“Soon we’ll have gray hair and your ass will start to wrinkle.” You tease her.

 

She shakes her head and gives you a gentle tap on the shoulder. “When I’ll get fat because of your mini-me, will you still love me?”

 

“Of course, I will.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked reading this chapter!
> 
> I strongly encourage you to leave a comment: I want to know your impression and if you would like to read more about this story.
> 
> Thank you all!
> 
>  


End file.
